I Didn't Sign Up for This
by munchiemochee
Summary: Being an exchange student can be such a hassle. You have to get settled in with your host family, fitting in, or of course, there's the 20 question game. Nothing Charleigh Evensong can't handle. But ending up on a journey to Cairo Egypt to help her host brother save his mother? Now that is another story.
1. Chapter 1

Where to start? Today was already crazy. Why not summon up what happened to Jotaro Kujo so far?

First, he was making his way home from a day walking around in town, going to eat, then stop at the local had been told to make sure he's home quick and clean himself up for some reason. Of course, he wasn't going to do that right away. She said no further word on that and he didn't care much.

Then he got into a street fight with a few thugs who thought they can snatch a few goods from him. Big mistake. The next thing he knew, the men were being pounded into the ground by something unseen. Whatever it was, it was strong and brutal. The fight, as quick as it came had ended. It shouldn't have been considered a fight. The whole experience felt odd to the teen. Come to think back on it, he did feel different the whole day. Taking that to mind, he considered this thing as a spirit and turned himself in. This 'evil' spirit that attached itself to him can really hurt someone. He penned himself up for others' safety. He planned on staying there until the spirit leaves, or if it left. If not, he'd be living in that cell.

His mother was worried enough to come with his grandfather Joseph Jostar to clear things up. After hanging around in jail, he finds out this spirit actually a Stand: a manifestation of his soul that had finally emerged when it figured he was in danger.

Now, he's learned that there's a man named Dio who's taken his great, great grandfather's body and kill off the his family line. This man is powerful and apparently very dangerous. He was alive when Jonathan Jostar; their great grandfather, was alive. How was that possible? That was about a hundred years ago. No human can live that long.

He still held the photo of this Dio in his hand. From the photo, he was pale, and very muscular. The man did bare the birthmark of the family. A five point star on his shoulder.

After studying the photo further, he sighs a 'good grief then slid it back in his pocket. It was too much to take in one day. Jotaro was tired, and a little overwhelmed from all of this. For the rest of the day, he plans on just relaxing. Maybe study on this 'Stand' further,

"Oh, Jotaro honey," his mother turned over to him from the passenger seat. She was beaming cheerfully, which wasn't rare at all for her. "I was ready to tell you this if you got home, but since this whole thing happened I almost completely forgot."

"What is it woman?" he snapped in his question.

"I wanted you to meet someone who's going to be staying with us for the school year. An exchange student."

Jotaro's expression didn't change. His ocean eyes still gazed dully forward past her head, "Why did this wait until today to tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you dear." She has to be kidding. Right now, he was a little tired of surprises.

After entering the house he went to head for another section of their large house, abandoning in helping his grandfather with his luggage they were bringing in..]

"Oh, Jotaro! Wait, I want you to meet your exchange sister!" his mother called out.

The male stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes wondered until they spotted a short red headed girl standing by him. Jotaro grunted quietly in response to her green stare.

He turned around facing the two as she lead her over to him. Now seeing how tall he was compared to her, the girl showed signs of slight intimidation. He looked down at the ginger with icy stoic eyes as if judging her. The cocked her eyebrow in question.

"So..your name's Jotaro?" she broke the silence with a thick Brooklyn accent caught in her rough voice. "Charleigh Evensong...I guess I'll be staying with you guys for quite a while." She made an attempt to introduce herself.

Jotaro huffed, "Hmph, Charleigh? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"No. It can be a girl's name too. I mean I am a girl." she snorted at the question His bright glaring eyes stare her down. It only made her feel shorter than she already was.

"You better not be annoying then." he muttered as he tipped his hat and turned around and walked off. He might have offended her, but t really wasn't his nature to care about what she thought of him. He was a guy who looks like he has alot of boundaries and little tolerance. His mom's perkiness and his stoic nature made it an odd family.

He has to deal with his annoying mother, his loud grandfather, now he has an exchange student to deal with. Holly told him to watch her and show her around at school tomorrow as she should have the same classes as him.

"Don't mind Jotaro. He can be very bitter." Holly hummed pleasantly while she brewed the tea.

"But I know he loves me." The redhead held a grin, but still looked a bit disappointed at the impression.

Jotaro walked out from his room, taking a beer he had from a mini fridge by his bed. He stood outside with one hand stuck in his pocket and the other fiddling with the beer can.

The air in his face felt like a blessing from the Heavens: the breeze was nice and cool on his arms, the sky was painted deep oranges and blues as the sun was setting and crickets chirped from behind the bushes. Streetlights through the trees began to flicker on. It was nice and quiet as he gazed into their beautiful yard.

Now to think to himself.

A Stand. Was it always with him or did it just appear as he suspected?

If then he's been in alot of fights before but why hadn't it showed up earlier?

He thought for a minute while nursing on his drink, then closed his eyes. He brought out the large purple Stand. He felt that odd sensation again, like…how can it be described? For a second, it feels like all of his senses had heightened the second it emerges. That's the best he can describe it. Maybe it was only that way to him. He wouldn't know.

The Stand was bigger than him as it hoovered before him. It's vibrant crystal eyes that where outlined by the black patterns on its face gazed down to his with the matching austere expression. His eyes traveled over the almost glowing purples and blues of its body, the waving gold patterns running down its muscular form. Its posture was that of a strong warrior ready for battle. Its waving black hair stretched behind its head band, sparkling and shining like a clear midnight sky. It did look pretty cool he has to admit. It looked much more magnificent than when it appeared in the jail cell. It wasn't an evil spirit at all, it only protected him from harm. From the blows at he fight, and the bullet he tried to take.

"Jotaro? What do you want for dinner?" Holly waled out but stopped upon seeing the Stand. Jotaro looked over to respond. "Whatever is fine. As long as it's good." he said coldly. She slowly nodded with her eyes still on the spirit until she turned around and left the corner.

He still looks where she was. His mother can see the Stand. Abdul had said that only Stand users can see Stands. Does she secretly have one? Well what's the point of hiding it now they all revealed their's?

He took a last sip from his beer to push the thought from his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The ginger lightly groaned to the voice snapping out of her slumber. It was a low, somewhat disinterest voice. It wasn't her white friend that she heard before she slept. She lifted her face from the pillow.

Before her was a very tall, glaring Jotaro. His foot nudged her again. "Hey! Hurry up or I'm leaving without you." the boy called out. He nudged her again, but this time, harder. Charleigh sat up and rubbed her eye. Her hair was unkempt and covered most of her face. "I'm up, I'm up. Jeez."

He tossed her the school uniform that was sent for her. "You have to put this on." A uniform? Charleigh scoffed in disgust. She hated uniforms.

"Get ready. You look like trash. I'll be outside." Jotaro ordered again before walking out. He just wanted to wake her up as quick as possible, he didn't really want anything to do with her unless he really had to. So far she wasn't too bad since he hadn't interacted with her ever since they met yesterday. He would have at least been a bit softer if he didn't have an eventful day.

He walked into the kitchen to grab something small to eat like a toaster pastry or a granola bar. Holly smiled brightly, "Good morning Jotaro. Did you wake up Charleigh?" she asked while finishing up their lunches. Jotaro nodded in response although she didn't catch it. She only continued, "Now make sure she's with you for today, since she's new she can get lost easily." She placed his lunch in his box then Charleigh's.

This girl is taking too long when it shouldn't. It isn't that hard to get dressed and brush her hair. He clutched onto his school box and headed out the door.

"Jotaro, wait you forgot to say goodbye." Holly said rushing to him. She smiled up at him, "You forgot your goodbye kiss." she stood on her toes to peck his cheek. Jotaro growled and pulled away. He glared and rubbed the kiss off his cheek. "You're such a bitch." he muttered.

"Hey, aren't you waiting for Charleigh?"

"She'll catch up." he replied turning around and headed down the pathway. Holly thought it was fine anyway. She smiled and waved to him. She went back in and took Charleigh's school box. She went over to her room and waited. In a few seconds the girl shuffled out, uttering a few words about the outfit and looked up at the woman. "Here you go dear. You better hurry too. Jotaro already left." Charleigh scoffed at that, but he did say he would. She suggested he was joking. Seems like this boy is all serious business. She said goodbye to Holly with her school box in hand.

Once she headed out, she untied some string around her shoulders where he roller skates hung. She would take them everywhere. Roller skating was a hobby of her's as well as a good source of transportation. Charleigh slipped them on carefully and tied them. Now to find out where the boy went.

Jotaro was barely out of sight when she spotted him. She could tell it was him, no one else could be that tall. She took a stroke in that direction.

"Hey!" she called out once she got closer. He didn't turn around. Charleigh grumbled and rolled past him then turned back to roll backwards. "You ditched me. What's up with that?" she scoffed.

He only glared with a slight shrug. "You took too long and I got impatient. What are you doing?"

"I'm rolling to school it's faster than walking." she crossed her arms. She circled him once and rested by his side, letting momentum push her. "It's fun too."

"Good grief..." he mutters under his breath as he watched her continue to circle him a few more times.

"So, what's gonna go down today bro?"

"Don't call me that. I have to show you around seeming I'm the only one who knows you right now."

"Alright cool. Just as long as you're nice to me." she hums.

He sighed quietly then began to hear voices behind them. All seeming to be girls.

"Hey, it's Jojo!" one girl called out somewhere in the forming group of girls. They were fangirls of his. Keep in mind that Jotaro was a good sight for the eyes. He was a pretty popular figure in school as well. The girls were huddling around Jotaro within were chirping his nickname as the followed him like a piranhas on a strip of bait. They giggled and batted their lashes, some hugged him as he passed. Jotaro was clearly annoyed, but this was a daily occurrence he was tired of dealing with. He can scare anyone he comes across, but not these crazy girls. Sometimes it was to a point where he would snap at them if they broke into his bubble, which was every time he went to school.

"Where were you Jojo? You were gone for almost ten days and I missed you." one girl clung to his arm as they walk. He only responded with a death glare. She was pushed off by another girl. Eventually, they started fighting over him- well its not really fighting if they were throwing the same insults over and over, but it got annoying. Are these the girls the two have to be in class with? They act like their ten. You aren't supposed to flock around a cute guy like he's some god. Kept silent for a second until he just couldn't take it, "Shut up! You're fucking annoying!" His voice thundered across the court that seemed to even put the world around them into silence. The girls were silent for a minute then they just squealed happily, "He totally said that to me!"

Oh God. They're kidding right? His snarl grew more fierce as he continued. The flock of girls soon calling for him again and followed after him.

He stopped by the redhead again who was gawking at the steep stairs in front of them.

"Oh fuck...why are there so many stairs? This is not acceptable." she huffed while undoing her roller skates.

She grumbled quietly as she held onto the the stone edges of the steps. She bent down and untied her skates huffing at the thought of why there had to be a billion steps. Must be a pain to walk up. No wonder why Japanese people are so thin, they're forced to exercise. Jotaro and the group of girls headed down them. She hung her skates over her shoulder by the laces, leaving her in her socks. She followed behind.

She seemed nervous about falling. Damn these are kind of steep it would really suck to fall down them. That can really kill someone.

Something sliced Jotaro's knee. Blood leaked from the fresh cut asn sent him falling down the long flight of stairs. Screams of the girls filled the air as the clad teen flew. He had to act fast. Summoning his Stand to help him, a purple arm swung on a branch above him to direct his body. Instead of hurdling onto the bottom stair, he lands in the bushes. After a good few seconds he sat up to inspect his bleeding knee. 'What the hell? What cut me?' Jotaro looked at it thinking. There was nothing in front of him when he was on the stairs.

The girls rush down at him to see if he's okay. All of them flocked him again and babied him. He ignored them while he got up and dusted himself off. Charleigh carefully but quickly made her way down the stairs in her socks. Coming over to the group, she budded in, interrupting the flirting loves-struck girls, "Hey Jotaro!" she said coming up to him. "Dude you could have died!"

The girls were quiet for once as they looked over to her. That's when their curiosity settled in as they look at a girl who they have never seen before. She couldn't really make out their expressions but they looked menacing as if a pride of lions were protecting a kill. Jotaro merely grunted and brushed himself off. She noticed the blood on his knee. Jesus it looks deep too, but is that all he got from the fall? "Yeah, but I'm fine." he grumbled.

Their eyes caught another guy slowly walking down the steps. Tall, green suit, white scarf and red was looking at them with half lidded blue eyes while he calmly passed. He looked elegant and a little snooty. At least that's what came to mind when someone looked like that.

The male stopped by as he passed. "Here" he said in a soft tone and offered Jotaro a cloth to clean his knee.

"You might wanna wrap that with this to stop the bleeding. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just a scratch." More like a giant gash.

The other quietly turns to leave.

"Hey hold it. I forgot to say thanks. I haven't seen you around, are you new or something?" Jotaro asked. This was probably the most she heard him say ever since she met him.

He looked at him and said softly,"My name Noriaki Kakyoin, and yes I transferred just yesterday."

He turned and left, "I'll see you around."

Some of the girls watched him leave. They kinda made flirty comments about him but still preferred Jotaro.

"Hey, Ginger." Jotaro caught her attention. "We're heading to the nurse's office. I can't have you wander around half-assed. Come on." She rolled her eyes at his rude comment but followed after him. Charleigh can feel the girls' eyes strong on her. "How come he's talking to her? I've never seen her here before."

"I think she's the exchange student."

"Well so what, she can't think she can steal him."

Oh brother, how weird would that be?. Wouldn't having feelings like that toward someone who lets you live with them with the label 'brother' be a little awkward? Related or not, for a year or not that's weird. Besides so far, this guy is an asshole

She caught up to Jotaro who was heading toward the nurses office.

"Oh lord I can't talk to them. Is that how girls are here in Japan?"

"Only most of them." he sighs. "Jesus, that's…different. Girls I know push others around and hang by the alleyway."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you to wait here while I check in with the nurse." Jotaro instructed. Charleigh shrugged and sat against the wall looking as tired as she was this morning. He walked in and the first thing the nurse saw was the bloody knee. Sighing, the nurse stood from the beds were two other boys were. She sat him down and inspected the wound. "So was this from another fight you git into?" she asked raising a brow.

"Ha, you kidding? Jotaro never gets touched in a fight." one boy budded in to say.

"Yeah, and who's stupid enough to fight him anyway?" the other agreed. Jotaro sat back on the office chair with his wounded leg over the other. He nodded in response too that. "Well, I guess if it weren't from a fight, you were just clumsy..." the nurse sighs and grabs a scissors. Figuring she was going for his pant leg he stood up suddenly glaring, "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Well I'm gonna have to cut the pant leg off to clean the cut."

"No don't, you'll ruin them. I'll take them off."

"Oh, well okay Jotaro." the nurse said with a light laugh and directed his attention to the two other students.

He shifted to get his school coat off when the stained cloth fell from the inside. He grunted and bent down to grab it but his eyes caught something written on it.

'I will kill Jotaro Kujo'

"What the hell is this?!" he hissed. Was this a joke? Just then, the nurse behind him began to flip out and choke. She was flailing her arm around and violently swinging the pen around at the two students. She screamed at them claiming she was testing the thermometer then stabbed one of them in the eye with it.

Jotaro didn't know what to make of this but…he did see a bright green and white serpent thing slithering up her skirt. What the fuck is that? What's even happening?

It was the two boys screaming and running out that urged Charleigh to look in to investigate.

The nurse was hissing and gurgling. She was stumbling around as if she had no control of her body. Out of no where she went to attack Jotaro this time. He defended himself by catching her wrist and pushing against her. She…she was winning? This really can't be this strong. There is no way.

The pen punctured his cheek before he gathered more strength to push her away. He noted the weird tentacle serpent thing sliding around her arm a minute ago. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"What's wrong with her? Was that green thing a Stand? Does it belong to that Noriaki Kakyoin?" He heard a chuckle by the window. There, sitting on the window sill was that Kakyoin kid. "Yes Jotaro. Long time no see." he said with a purr in his voice. "I suggest you be careful Jotaro. My Stand, Hierophant Green, currently possessing that nurse. If you hurt it, you'll hurt her too." He shook the marionette to make it dance.

Who does this guy think he is? Coming in and cutting his leg on the steps, using a woman to kill him? "Why?" he growled out while struggling with the woman.

"Why? It's because I have pledged loyalty to Dio. I was ordered and sent by him to kill you Jotaro Kujo." he said with a smug look and held a marionette at his side, moving it just as the woman was. She roared and rushed him again. Jotaro growled and pushes her again. She stuck the pen in his cheek again. He ripped himself away and grabbed her head He stiffened for a moment to think, he has to pull that Stand out of her but, how? He blinked when he notices two yellow orbs peeking out from behind her tongue. That must be the Stand. All in a matter of seconds the woman charged again. He acted fast, he had to do something. He kissed her. It was the only thing there was to do.

His own Stand appeared above him as he released her. In the being's mouth was a serpent like green... 's Stand. He let the woman drop to the floor bleeding and unconscious..

"Looks like I dragged your Stand right out of her with no intention to harm her. This measly Stand's only ability is to possess the weak." His Stand yanked out all the way and held it tight so it won't escape. "So this is your Stand? It looks like a shiny melon."

"You're going to regret this." the redheaded male growled. "Pulling it out was a mistake."

Jotaro stood upright noticing his Stands finger marks on his forehead. "Don't act tough, I can see the finger marks on your head. I can crush you easily." He spits to the side while his Stand applied pressure. Kakyoin groaned feeling that pressure. "We're going to pay my gramps a visit and you can tell us everything about this Dio whether you like it or not." The window slammed shut as a response. A strange green liquid leaked out of Hierophant Green's hands. Kakyoin gave him a menacing glare. He pushed him to use his special attack."You should have listened to me when I warned you Jojo. Now you must be taught a lesson. Now, I shall use the attack of my Stand!" The liquid in his palms swirled between his hands.

"Emerald Smash!" In that moment of distraction, Jotaro and his Stand were blasted through the wall by some green crystal barrage. The room was now trashed and falling to pieces. God, where are the staff at this time? Shouldn't there be at least some normal person around? He groaned and struggled to get up.

"So did you like that move? That liquid in my Hierophant Green is actually a surge of destructive energy it tore straight through your Stand's chest and now your insides have been torn to shreds." Kakyoin said standing over Jotaro who lie there bleeding and groaning. "And that nurse over there, since you dragged my stand out of her, she's badly wounded. She'll most likely die and it will be all your fault." Jotaro sat there staring at the woman lying on the floor unconscious. "All you had to do was let me kill you and no one would have been harmed." Jotaro held himself up, but he was still badly bleeding and limping. "And yet, you still get up. You are so pathetic, tour like a punching bag ready to be beaten by a skilled boxer. I'll only beat you down again." Jotaro managed to stand and glare at him.

"Look, nobody ever says that Jotaro Kujo is a nice guy. I beat the shit out of more people than I have to. Some are still in the hospital. There's plenty of teachers that got on my bad side and never came back to class. And, hey, I make it a policy not to pay if I don't like a meal. But even a bastard like me can spot evil when he sees it! Evil is the one who uses and looks down upon the weak! Even defenseless women, and that's just what you've done isn't it?" Jotaro rose his voice as he pointed at him.

"I'm evil? That's where your wrong. The evil one is the one who loses and the victor is always the good one. That's all that matters." he replied. This guy isn't serious right? Good and evil is about morality, not how they fair in battle. This guy is a total idiot.

"Really? The evil one's the winner?" Jotaro groaned. Tentacles wrap around him to keep him in place. "You think that with using your stand you can avoid consequences. That stand of yours is free from the judgment of the victim and the law. So, I will judge you myself! With my Stand!" His Stand appeared into view to break him free. Jotaro leaped from his spot to avoid being hit by his enemy's strikes.. His Stand grabbed the other and sent a fury of hits to its face. He was quick and ferocious. It was pretty intimidating.

Hierophant Green writhed in pain with each light-speed hit the purple man threw. There was another blast of powerful energy that surged through the school. It shattered the windows and set the alarms. What was that what his own Stand that caused it?

Hierophant Green retreated and vanished into his master who fell unconscious and bleeding. "I think we had enough school for today." he stated and picked up the other male. He stopped then turned to check up on Charleigh. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. There was a white being sporting four arms and a lion's tail curled around Charleigh under some rubble. She looked to be fine aside from some bruises, and bleeding from the nose and that a Stand? Was she a Stand user as well?

"What about the nurse?" she asked innocently. She seemed to ignore his shock. Jotaro blinked and recovered, "Not our problem. Leave the mess to the staff. This guy owes us a talk. He needs to to tell us all he know about this Dio." Her brow twitched at that. About who now? She shook her mind from that and looked around the wrecked office. She heard students and staff's voices down the hall. She couldn't stay here when they find this mess so she followed after the other.

She walked beside him silently. "Hey won't the school know it's us?"

"What do you mean?" he said looking down at her.

"Like, we were the last ones at the nurse's, wouldn't they suspect that we did something?"

"What are they gonna think, we brought a bomb to the nurse?"

"Well that makes the more sense than summoning spirits and battling each other with them."

"Trust me, the school isn't that smart."

It was a long silence until he spoke up, "We'll have to tell the Old Man about your Stand."

"My what?"

"That white spirit you have with you. When did you get it?"

"Just…when I was little. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had one, or it was normal..or for mentioning it." she trailed off looking on. "It isn't normal. No one else would be able to see it." Why hadn't come to mind?

"Does it have a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, an old man I met at a shop I passed saw it. He called me out and asked about it." she said slowly. "He named it Mental Fiction under the circumstances." she stated and looked up at him. His eyes didn't leave the road they walked he only squinted in a hint of confusion he gave a nod. "I mean, I know it isn't how you properly name it." There was another pause.

"So what's your's?"

"Doesn't have one yet."

"Oh, right, you recently got your's. It looks badass though."

He snorted slightly and adjusted the man that hung over his shoulder.

They arrived at their house. Holly saw the two and gasped, "You two are supposed to be at school!"

"Where's the Old Man?" Jotaro asked. "H-he's in the tea room with Abdul." she says when she noticed the body over his shoulder. "What did you do? Is that blood?" He looked forward. "It's none of your business. Come on Ginger, " he said adjusting Kakyoin over his shoulder and grumbled, "It's impossible to look for anyone in this giant place." Yeah, no kidding about that. He walked on with Charleigh to the room where Abdul and Joseph sat.

"Hey! We beat someone up." she said poking her head in. Jotaro hissed at her, "Shut up."

He just carelessly dropped Kakyoin on the floor. The two men stared at the boy and looked up at both of them with shock. "He attacked us at school. He mentioned something about Dio." The two flinched at his words.

Joseph checked him. After a long minute of observing he looks up at him, "I'd hate to say this, but the boy isn't gonna last long. He only has a few days to live."

Charleigh looked at Kakyoin, then to Jotaro. He just sentenced a man to death. That's harsh.

"Jotaro this isn't your fault. Do you know why he swore his allegiance to Dio and was sent to kill you?"

He moved his bang to reveal a thing. He doesn't know what it is but it looked like some weird bug or an alien from a sci-fi movie. "What is it? It looks like a piece of flesh or a weird spider. Is that what made him do this?"

Abdul sat beside them and replied "It's a flesh bud made from Dio's cells. It attaches itself to a victim and controls their mind." Joseph only nodded in agreement. "It's charisma! The emotive power that controls a solider. To hollow and dictate a victim to corrupt him. This boy had fallen victim to it."

This is some intense sci-fi stuff. Or would it be supernatural. Either way it just sounds so weird to the teens. Charleigh was probably the most confused out of all of them who had absolutely no idea what they're talking about. Isn't Dio a musician? Ronnie James Dio? What does he have to do with this? It forced her curiosity out. She couldn't take her eyes off this thing.

The poor guy's stuck. Joseph said that once it's planted in the brain, it cannot be removed without killing the victim. Great, first day of school and someone is on the road to death. She was worried about alot of things that could happen but not this.

Jotaro stepped over the boy.

"Kakyoin may not be in the best shape but he isn't dead yet." He summons his Stand and sits over him. He's seriously going to pull it out? The kid's toast!

His Stand takes the flesh bud carefully. "Jotaro, weren't you listening? You'll kill him!" Abdul called. A thin tendril dug into him and slithered under his skin. Charleigh nearly gagged and looked away. "Jotaro!"

"Wait! My grandson is very resilient, So not underestimate him. Look, the flesh bud is crawling within him and he's not even flinching."

As the flesh bud moved up into his head, Jotaro's Stand focused as he swiftly pulled the bud from Kakyoin's head. Before the parasite can act, he threw it. Joseph's arm sparked and electrocuted it. It fell to the floor burnt to a crisp and crumbled away.


	4. Chapter 4

"There, you're all patched up." Holly smiled after she tended to Kakyoin's wound.

"Thank you all so much for everything." Kakyoin said softly. "Kakyoin was it? Why don't you stay here for the night?" she offered kindly. "Papa, why don't you pull out a futon for him?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Joseph snapped, "it's bad enough I have to sleep on the damn floor!"

As the two began to discuss this Jotaro turned to Charleigh, "Are you going to mention your Stand or should I?"

"Would now be the right time to?"

He eyed her then tipped his hat becoming sick of the yelling form his grandfather. "Good grief, forget it for now." with that he left.

"How do you like the food Kakyoin?" Holly said with a happy grin after she handed her father a plate. He blinked and looked at the food. "It 's very good Ms. Kujo. You are a really good cook."

"Thank you! How sweet."

"Bro, I don't know about you, but this is probably the best food I had." Charleigh said to him. "I still wonder how she got this mushroom so chewy." He watches her try to take a bite of the so called mushroom. He couldn't help but give a light smirk, "Miss Charleigh, that isn't a mushroom. It's squid." He cocked his eyebrow at her, How did she think that was a mushroom? It's nowhere close to a mushroom. She stiffened. Her eyes glare to Jotaro who sat on the other side of Kakyoin. "Ya told me it was a mushroom ya lyin' prick!" she squeaked and threw her napkin at him. The ball bounced off his shoulder. His expression still stoic, he shrugged,"You fell for it and ate it with no complaint. Idiot." She growled annoyed curses.

"Well, you were fine eating them without knowing what they would it bother you now?" Kakyoin asked while between the two after taking a bite. "Well-" Charleigh cut herself off realizing he had a point. She figured there was no point with in protesting more. She grumbles lightly and continues to eat it.

Joseph looked at Charleigh after a silence, "Charleigh, we must apologize for all the commotion earlier." he thought about the talk of Stands and Dio, "you must be so confused."

Jotaro sighed, "She isn't confused. She knows what's going on."

"What-"

"She has a Stand." he said closing his eyes. All other eyes were on her. She shifted awkwardly. Cussing under her breath she nodded, "Yeah he's right.I have a Stand named Mental Fiction," She blushed with embarrassment. "I pulled him out during school."

Both Abdul and Joesph gasped in shock. She sat there awkwardly as Joseph, Abdul, and even Holly gazed at her with surprised looks on their faces."Sorry I didn't tell any of ya. I just thought this was…not a family of Stand users."

"Mental Fiction? I don't believe that's from a Tarot." Abdul said toward Joseph. "Miss Evensong, how did you get the name?"

"Well, a shop keeper named him for me. I guess he was a user as well huh?"

"Him? Stands don't have genders, but they would take the form of the user's gender."

"Well, I just want him to be a him. Here, I'll pull her out." she sighs slightly. The white aura appeared around her again while the being hoovered out. The group studied it as if to make it out. "I mean, I'm not sure if that's a feminine shape."

The white Stand shook lightly with golden eyes peering over the room from behind a fragment of a helmet above his eyes and the side of his face. Spiked hair ran down his back and along his tail.

"Very different. What does…he do?"

"Mental Fiction's power is Intangibility. It allows both the user and the Stand to become untouchable for a short period of time. Well, now actually invulnerable. It's more like I essentially becoming the that time any anything I or my Stand touches will just pass through it."

"That sounds very useful. Have you fought with it?"

"No. I use it to keep myself from getting hit by cars. I can also pull good ghost pranks." she snorts with a laugh. Mental snorted as he rolls his eyes. Then a voice, matching Brooklyn accent emitted from him "Unfortunately,. it can get her into trouble. I have to use it when she's out. Ya get it?" She read the shock on each of their faces. "Oh, uh…he is self aware by the way. He acts like a little voice in my head telling me what's good and bad."

Kakyoin stuttered, "I-It's certainly weird…I didn't think a Stand was capable."

"They are, but it's usually for automatic Stands. Those Stands act on their own. They follow a simple objective without being directly ordered by their Users. Perhaps your's acts as a guardian." Abdul can only guess. She shrugs, "He does act like a guardian doesn't he?" She glanced at her Stand who picked curiously at her plate. Golden eyes were blinking at a piece of fish. "Sometimes too much."

"Well, that settles that. Now it'll make everything more comfortable to talk about." Joseph butted in. At least the Stand part. However, what about Dio. She has no knowledge of him and he had someone try to kill Jotaro today, then witnessed him pulling a parasite out of Kakyoin's head. He still seemed a little worried about her being dragged into this. Well, as of now they seem to have everything under control. They still have to keep an eye out for anyone ready to kill them. Who knows, Dio might have put more people under his will to attack them.

What if Charleigh was sent over here to kill them? Joseph shook his head. She does have a Stand, but it can be a coincidence that she was sent to their family at this time. Holly did say the exchange program notified her her a month prior to now. Maybe he's over thinking it. He pushed the thought out. They'll just have to wait and see.

Jotaro sat up in his bed from waking up to Joseph's yelling that morning. He was yelling something about pants but he quickly pushed it from his mind seeming that it wasn't urgent. It was about time to wake up anyway. He ran a hand through his dark hair, leaving a few strands to stray in front of his forehead.

Did he want to go to school after what happened the other day? That battle did do significant damage to the school. Maybe he does, but just out of curiosity. Maybe something else interesting would happen. Not that it was a good thing the other day, it was just boring at school.

The teen stepped out of his room after getting dressed. He said shoving his hands in his pockets and turned to leave his room. He growled hearing his grandpa call for Holly from across the house. Damn why does that man have to be so loud? He lifted the visor of his school cap when he finds Charleigh, dressed in sweat pants too big for her and a dark red cami, sitting at the table with a cup of tea. "Hey," she cooed tiredly, "Mr. Uh…Abdul made some tea. It's really good." She was clearly in a dreary daze. He would assume she's tired because she's on the other side of the world in a different time zone. He drove his attention to his school case on the counter. Holly wasn't in the room to say good morning. That's a little weird. Accepting it anyway, he took his case and sighed, "I'm going now. I'll wait for you at the school gate." he mutters to her before stepping outside. He looked down the walkways of the home to see if she was coming. Nope. He stood there outside the door remembering how she would rush to say good bye to him. That's how his mornings would play out. She couldn't be still asleep could she?

He walked toward her room until he ran into Joseph. "Old man, is she in her room?"

"No, I'm looking for her."

The two looked at each other for a moment thinking.

"Maybe Abdul had seen her." Joseph shrugged and was heading to the kitchen. Jotaro followed.

Abdul was with her, but Holly was in his arms unconscious. The two heard heard what he has saying. The whole thing too. Jotaro and Joseph gained a Stand from Dio. Now, Holly too. But this Stand she materialize is working against her causing a fever that will soon kill her. That's why she's passed out and sweating feverishly.

That's why she can see his Stand as well as Joseph's Hermit Purple, Abdul's Magician's Red, all their Stands. She had one. Jotaro looked at his mother panting there in Abdul's arms. It mad him furious at the thought of this 'curse' being fatal.

"A Stand..." Joseph spoke "H-Holly.."

Jotaro curled his lip in growing anger. Joseph clung onto Jotaro and began to sob loudly. He had his head hang down as he tried to calm down while crying into Jotaro's dark coat. "This... This is the one thing I feared the most! My one and only daughter has a Stand. I knew she wouldn't have the power to withstand it. I knew she didn't have the power to deny the curse from Dio's soul."

Jotaro grasped to Joseph's wrist, nearly crushing it. Joseph only yelled in pain in return. Jotaro glared over at him to respond after he settled down. "Yeah, so tell me how we can stop it." he demanded firmly.

Joseph gulped, and regathered his composure. "We'll find Dio, and kill 's the only way to lift the curse." he stated firmly.

Kill him to end this curse.

He would figure. Of course he'll kill him, with all the shit he's done to his family in the past, sending someone to kill him, now putting a deadly curse on his innocent mother, the one he holds closer than anyone? Jotaro quickly accepted this. The three men will have to move his mother to a futon in one of the rooms. He held his mother carefully in his arms as they began walking down the walkways.

They ran into Charleigh who looked immediately worried when she saw the poor woman in her son's grasp. "H-hey, what's wrong? Is she okay?"

"This doesn't concern you Ginger." Jotaro said and looked away from her. Joseph looked back as she flinched at the response. He stopped and sighed, "Holly has a Stand now, and it's made her sick."

"She's a Stand user..? What?" she looked back at the other two. Joseph closed his eyes for a moment, "You can help us out making sure she's alright okay? This is a serious matter."

Charleigh nodded quickly.

So it turns out Holly has a Stand. No surprise. She thought she already had one. Perhaps that was an assumption at first. They all had Stands. Now, Joseph had explained to her about this Dio what he had done to his great grandfather Jonathan and now his daughter. It sounds too crazy to believe. It was much more than Charleigh would expect on even the craziest scenarios she feared she'd get into while being across the world. She thought as she observed the photo of him Joseph had. This guy was pretty intimidating. She felt her stomach twist as she looked at it. It was a feeling that screamed evil at her. She calmly put it back and really had no mind to look at the other ones.

"If we are going to kill him, we need to figure out were these were taken." Abdul had said observing the other photos. "There isn't much to see in any of these."

Jotaro cut in, "Hey, let me see that." He took it and searched it. "If my Stand can precisely move an object from someone's head, and stop a bullet, maybe it can spot something." That sounds a little far fetched between the two however.

His Stand formed behind him and scanned the picture until its pupils adjusted on a certain spot. Jotaro snatched a pad and pencil to let it sketch what it sees.

The three watched as the led stroked perfectly against the paper. It sketched up a perfect fly. A fly? He found something that small in such a dark picture?

"Wait, I think I know what kind that is." Abdul stood up looking at it. "Do you have an encyclopedia?"

"We have a library."

"Good." Jotaro hands him the sketch. "I must do some research." With that he left the room.

Shortly after, Holly woke up and looked at them. "Oh, Holly, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Joseph smiled and kneeled down to her. "Well, I feel a little sick, it might be a little cold." she said softly.

Jotaro watched her from the doorway. He can see the small little vines and roses writhing around on her back. She doesn't notice it. She couldn't feel it either. She has no clue what's going on.

"Well, why don't I help you get ready for the day?" he offered as he brushed her hair, cleaned her, and fed her.

He flinches as she spoke, "So what do you want for dinner kids?" she asked trying to get up. He growled and yelled, "Hey! Quiet and stay in bed!" That seemed to startle all three of them. He realized the use of his tone then sighed to calm himself and looked away, hiding his eyes in his hat, "I meant to say you need to rest." he softens his voice. "He's right, you need to rest Holly." Joseph repeats then kisses her forehead. She settled down and sighed tiredly "You know, I kinda like this. Everyone's treating me so nicely…maybe I should get sick more often." she joked through a weakening voice before passing out.

Abdul returned with the info he's gathered. That fly was from the banks of the Nile in Egypt. Dio is hiding in Egypt? In the city of Cairo to be exact.

"So he is in Egypt. That would make sense." Kakyoin must have snuck in at some point. The red head stood there in the doorway listening. "I went on a trip to Egypt with my family a few months ago. That's when I remembered getting the flesh bud." He walked in. Why would Dio be staying in Egypt anyway?

"So, when are we leaving? Because I'm coming with you." he stated.

"What? Why would you do that?" Jotaro asked. Kakyoin grinned turning to him, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Let's just say, you've opened my eyes Jotaro." he said while tapping on the wrap around his forehead. He looked down at Holly with his eyes softening. "Jojo's mother is kind enough to make other's feel at peace when she's around. She's sweet and innocent." he huffed softly, "this may sound odd, pardon, but if I was ever going to marry someone, I want a woman like her. I'd do anything to protect her, to see her happy."

"Wait- I can come too. I can help." Charleigh blurted out after Kakyoin's offer.

"What? Charleigh you can't be put under that danger. You don't have to." Joseph replied firmly.

"Hey, I want to help this sweet mother."she replied nodding, "Like Kakyoin had mentioned, she is calming to be around and such a sweet uplifting lady."

Joseph rubbed the back of his neck as Abdul budded in, "If you wish, but you both must acknowledge the dangers of traveling "

"Yes, of course." the two nodded quickly.

"Well okay. The more help the better." He stood up, looking to Mrs. Holly as she lie asleep. "It's settled then. We will head out immediately."

Charleigh couldn't believe she's doing this. She's pretty sure you're not supposed to do something like this when your an exchange student. How are they really going to explain what happened if they do get busted for doing this?

They're boarding a plane, and the whole task should be a day or two. Depending on if they actually find him.

"Ay Charles, where are we going?" her Stand asked curiously.

"Cairo Egypt. We're going to kill someone."

Mental Fiction's expression changed from curiosity to one of complete disturbance. "KILL someone?!" he yelped out

"Yeah but it's important."

"Charles, this is exactly what I urge you NOT to do! How am I going to manage you? You kill a person, you can kill another!" he rubbed his face.

"Shut it. Listen bud, we are going to help them kill a man named Dio. He put a curse on Jojo's lovely mother that will kill her if we don't put him down." she hissed at him. She then slipped on her sweatshirt over her cami. Mental groaned while hunched on her bed.

"Is that the only way?"

"That's what Mr. Joestar said."

He sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you even thinking about the dangers of this? You're supposed to be going to school. That's what being an exchange student is."

"What with no one to help me out with this stuff? Holly is very sick and unable to do anything, Jotaro is going to save her. If anything, this is better than school."

It was funny how her Stand told her not to worry about anything then tell her everything wrong with this decision the next day. It gave her reasons to be worried. For a stand it talks so much she wishes he couldn't talk at all.

She sighs and looks over at it. "Listen, we both know we have potential to handle this right? It may be risky. But I care about these people, Mrs. Kujo. She's a nice mother...it would be terrible if Jotaro lost a mom like her." she said softly.

Mental Fiction lie its chin on the mattress, "Well since you're so stubborn and set to do this. Fine." His eyes perked and looked to the doorway.

"Miss...Evensong. We are leaving now." Abdul stood at her door. She jumped and looked over at him, swinging the bag to her back. "Oh, okay I'm ready."

Men in black cars rush out and enter their house. They all looked like agents as the three teens watch them head out. "These are doctors of Speedwagon. They'll look after Holly while we're gone." Joseph walked out with Abdul who approached Jotaro. "You know, I am a fortune teller by trade. I would like to name your Stand." He pulled out a deck of cards. Jotaro's eyes somewhat lit up at that.

"How do you name it?"

"Using a Tarot card, the cards of fate. Do not look but let chance guide your choice. It will not only suggest your destiny, but the ability of your Stand." The other teens watched as Jotaro split the deck and took a card.

"The Star Card. I shall name your Stand: Star Platinum!"

Jotaro Kujo, Stand: Star Platinum. Special abilities: precision in movement and extreme strength

Joseph Joestar, Stand: Hermit Purple. Special ability: Spiritual Photography

Mohammad Abdul, Stand: Magician's Red. Special abilities: Fire and Heat

Noriaki Kakyoin, Stand: Hierophant Green. Special abilities: Long Distance Perception and Emerald Splash

And Charleigh Evensong, Stand: Mental Fiction. Special abilities: Intangibility and Safeguard

"Alright. Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The plane should reach their destination by morning. They get their, they kill Dio, everything is all good. However, Joseph had mentioned he was powerful. Abdul had claimed he seen him in person. He described him as dangerously seductive and clever. Enough to make Abdul run for his life. They made it clear this was going to be challenging

Jotaro say there by Joseph who was looking out into the dark void outside. The teen felt a little paranoid as if someone was studying them. He was still silent, but his eyes searched the seats in the plane to find anyone or anything staring. His grandpa felt the same. He even mentioned it quietly. They both kept their eyes open for anything.

The plane was quiet. Quiet enough to hear a fly buzzing about from across the plane's cockpit. No one seemed to be noticed it but their group. Kakyoin perked up, being the one to notice it first, then Jotaro spoke up from the seat ahead of him. It appears everyone else was getting irritable at this bug.

"There's a Rhinoceros beetle in here." Jotaro grumbled to his grandfather. "No-a Stag beetle." he corrected.

"Is it a Stand?" Joseph turned back to Abdul in a soft whisper. He watched the insect hoover about. "It is possible. It could be a bug shaped Stand."

The buzzing stopped behind the seats. Then it was silent again for a few minutes. That alerted all of them as they looked around the heads of other passengers and their seats. Kakyoin heard a loud rattling then gasped, "Jojo! It's right by your head!" There it was, a big stag beetle hovering there foaming at the mandibles and rattling. "It has to be a Stand." Kakyoin said. Jotaro curled his lip in a scowl, "Yeah? It's disgusting. Leave this to me."

"Jojo, be careful." Abdul warned, "I heard there was a user with a Bug Stand that rips out its victim's tongues."

"Star Platinum!" His Stand's hand moved to snatch it but it vanished. No, it dodged. It's faster than Star Platinum.

The group looked about the plane. It was hiding and ready to strike at anyone at any second.

Within the next few seconds some sort of appendage suddenly shot out from where it must have been. It aimed right for Jotaro. In time, Star Platinum moved to protect him. He held up a hand to block it, but failed. The needle tongue through his hand and at his mouth. Star Platinum was able to catch it before it did further damage.

He trembled with a bleeding hand and mouth.

"Since it tried to bite of Jotaro's tongue…it must be the Stand I've mention earlier. The Tower card of the Tarot. It is the one that depicts a Stand suggesting destruction, calamity: the end of one's journey." Abdul said. "It's name is Tower of Grey!"

It is a Stand that commits mass murders and makes them look like accidents. Like that plane crash in England last year that killed three hundred people. Abdul suspects that the user of this Stand works for Dio.

Jotaro tried rushing double fisted punches at it but it dodged each of them as well. The Stand was fast. Too fast to even be seen by the eye. It vanished again. There was a cackling laugh, then an appendage shot through the seats and cut through the peoples heads, snatching their tongues on its needle. It used the blood write massacre on the wall. That's what its intentions were? It was absolutely vile! These were innocent people who had nothing to do with this.

Abdul decided he had enough with this and pulled out his Magician's Red to burn it to death. "W-wait Abdul!" Kakyoin looked over as an old man wakes up near the back. Casually walking over to the bathroom, his hand slipped against the blood and began to panic. Kakyoin calmly hit a pressure point on his back and knocked him out cold. It was the only thing he had to do to cause less of a problem. He looked over at Abdul and Jotaro, "With your type of Stand, Abdul, your fire may accidentally make the plane explode. If Jotaro busts a hole in the fuselage, it'll be a disaster. I believe my quiet Hierophant Green will be best suited for this battle." He summoned up his stand.

Tower of Grey laughed and hovered by the male, "Kakyoin eh? Lord Dio mentioned you. You really think you can defeat me with your quiet Stand? I'm too fast for you."

"You think? Emerald Splash!" he called out as Hierophant Green shot out a wave of gems toward the stand. It dodged once again. Kakyoin tried it again but wasn't successful. It laughed as it buzzed around, then lunged and shot out its mouth, ending with a nice stab to the Hierophant Green's mouth piece thus shattering it. Kakyoin cough up blood. He fell to the ground on his stomach

"My Stand's speed is on an entirely different level! Now time to lose your tongue!" Kakyoin who kneeled on the floor with a hand over his bleeding mouth. He tried his ability again, but it dodged once more. "Give it a rest boy! You can't touch me! I'll shoot my Tower Needle into your mouth to rip out your tongue, then you'll go mad from the pain!" It shot again.

"Intangibility!" Charleigh called pointing to Kakyoin.

The needle passed through him as if he were nothing. Mental Fiction had his white hand on his head in order to preform the ability. Both their forms were transparent with a white glow. The beetle seemed confused for a minute. "You can't touch them beetle! They're intangible. No matter what you do, it will pass through you want to wait for the ability to ware off in a minute." Charleigh explained. The Stand turned to her and opened it's mandibles. "But you aren't. You are defenseless now." Tower of Grey lunged forward once again, pointed tongue swirling excitedly around its mandibles, ready to strike her. Not a second later, Hierophant Green's tentacles stabbed through the surrounding seats and into impaled the beetle. Kakyoin stood up, "As you were distracted, Hierophant Green's tentacles slipped beneath the sheets. You also failed to notice I was trapping you in a small area with my Emerald Splash. If you

had moved further, I wouldn't have impaled you."

The ability wore off and Mental released him as he faded away. Kakyoin grinned and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Thank you Charleigh."

The girl nodded shrugging, "No problem."

Their attention turned to the same old man earlier screaming. His tongue split in half as well as his head.

"Looks like that old geezer was the user all along." Kakyoin sneers.

They sat the unconscious man up and checked him for a flesh bud. Oddly, he was flesh bud free. Abdul sighed, "It seems that Dio had payed him to kill us. That is usually why this user murders." He throws a sheet over his bloodied face. Joseph felt his weight being forced to shift to the right. He looked down the hall as a cup fell and rolled to the right. That means the plane must be tilting.

. "Something is wrong." he said. Then it felt as it was lowering. Joseph gasped and made his way to the front. Pushing the flight attendant away, he entered the front. The other's followed in despite the attendants protests. Jotaro growled at the two women gazing up at him almost in awe. He pushed one aside to get through. Of course these girls weren't bothered by this. He was a hot guy, what are they going to do?

"We've been had!" Joseph hollered once he found the pilots dead with their tongues ripped out.

The plane was going down and the auto pilot's been destroyed as well. Just wonderful.

The old Stand user from before stood in the doorway behind them with a split head cackled. "You may have beaten me. I may have failed to kill you, but Death has made up its mind! You'll all die here! You will never reach Dio!" with one last laugh the man fell dead in a pool of blood. Jotaro instructed the flight attendants to get all the passengers in seat belts and life jackets. Joseph was going to attempt an emergency landing the in the water below. Joseph trembled nervously at that.

He has a history of flying, but only with propeller planes in World War. This is his third time flying. "Have you met someone who's been in a plane crash three times?" Joseph said

"What? You're kidding me right." Jotaro groaned. Looks like this is going to get really rough. The others only gave a sigh. "If we live through this, I'm never riding on a plane with you again Old Man." Jotaro growled under his breath. The plane was going down towards the water. Joseph was doing his best to pull up the plane. "Hold on to something!" He ordered above the sound of the engine roaring and the air hitting against the plane.

The plane crashed about 35 kilometers from Hong Kong's shore. Chinese rescuers came and got them and bring them to shore after being checked for injuries. The group suffered little to none thank the Heavens.

"Are you guys tourists? Why don't you try some rice porridge? It's a must to try some if you're in Hong Kong." a man behind the food cart called out. Kakyoin stepped up with a grin, "Did you know, Jojo, unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple food in Hong Kong." Why is Kakyoin telling him this? Jotaro really never cared about anything, but he nodded in thanks anyway for telling him that. Before he could get his order out, Mr. Joestar called them and told them they were eating at his friend's shop. There, they will plan a way to get to Egypt as fast as possible.

The man offered them some hot cola. "Hot Cola? No, Cola is to be served cold!" Joseph exclaimed. How could cola taste good hot anyway?

They settled in a restaurant where they plan to head to.

"It has become impossible to fly to Egypt. If we encounter another Stand user like the last one it'll hurt many innocent people and we don't want that to happen. Land or sea appears to be the best way." Joseph explains. He rested his hands under his chin after thinking. The others were silent in thought as well. "It would be slower though." Charleigh sighed. "If we were on that plane, we would be in Cairo right now." Kakyoin pointed out. Abdul nodded frowning, "If we fail to defeat Dio within fifty days…" There was a long pause acknowledging what will happen to poor Ms. Kujo. Joesph sighed and closed his eyes, "I know. But we shouldn't think about that. It's possible we will reach our destination in that time. There was a story written by Jules Verne about the protagonist who traveled around the world in eighty days and used hot air balloons, trains, and steamboats. Since we are only traveling to Egypt, we should have enough time. As for our route…" he pulled out his map from his jacket, "I say we go by sea to sail around the Malay Peninsula, and cross the Indian Ocean. It should be silk sailing."

Abdul nodded in agreement, "Going by land will be a hassle, then we'll have to cross the Himalayas and a desert. If we run into trouble, we'd lose a great amount of time." The teens seem to agree to their plan. Joseph nodded, "It is settled then. The only dangers we'll face will be the Stand users Dio will send us."

"E-excuse me." a tall and insanely built man came over with a menu in hand. He looked down at them with a toothy, but polite grin, "I hate to be a bother, but I am a french tourist and can't read the menu on here. Will one of you help me?"

"You're annoying! Fuck off." Jotaro said gruffly. The man was interrupting something important and it wasn't his business. He wants to get this over with and head out. The Frenchman flinched, clearly intimidated by the boy. Joseph let him stay to help him. The Frenchman thanked him and sat in the empty seat between Charleigh and Joseph. She looked at his hair and tried not to giggle. Who wears a tall flat top hairstyle anyway? French fashion is something no one will understand. It looked like the Devil's Tower in Wyoming or a tree stump.

"So, what would you like to order Sir? Shark fins, duck, shrimp, and mushrooms?"

The man thought for a second humming, then pointed to one, "I think that one sounds good."

Once the food finally came they observe it. Frog legs, skewed fish, clams…they looked kind of gross. Jotaro sneered slightly. This was expected. He never cared for Chinese food for these reasons, or any food like this for that matter. The Frenchman picked at his salad and stuck a star shaped carrot with his fork. "They really made this dish look pretty. Look at this." he said holding it up. "I have a friend with a birthmark just like this star on his shoulder." The others tensed up at that and looked straight at him. It had to be Dio. He's one of the hitmen he's hired isn't he? His smirk even says it all.

In a rush, a silver sword emerged from the porridge on the table and struck at Joseph who blocked it with his metal hand. Abdul flipped the table, spilling the food everywhere. Abdul was the one to take this one. He pulled out his Magician's Red and prepared himself. A silver knight like Stand posed by him. "In fact this friend told me to slaughter you. My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff! My Silver Chariot shall stab you all full of holes!" His stand sliced the table into a clock thing.

"Well shit, here we go again." Jotaro sighed out of frustration. How do they know where they are so quickly?

Their chair was knocked back as the other four were pushed back behind the fiery Stand.

"It looks like you Mohammad Abdul, wants to die first! I will kill you before that clock strikes twelve!"

Abdul, with a snap of his fingers the table was incinerated. "Don't assume that my flames will go upwards or downwind like ones found in nature, Monsieur Polnareff. I can freely control them." At this, Polnareff only laughed.

"Yes, they say that in the beginning, the earth was consumed in fire. I would expect no less from Magician's Red, who wields power to these beginnings." He dug his hand into his pocket and threw what looked to be a handful of coins into the air. In an instant, all the coins were impaled on his Stand's rapier, flames between each one like it was some exotic kebab. "My Stand can even sever flame! Your Magician's Red is powerless before my Silver Chariot!" With that, Silver Chariot threw the coins from its rapier and vanished into thin air, as did Polnareff. He reappeared at the doorway, leaving everyone involved confused. It was either fast on his feet, or he can teleport.

He looked back at them, "The Chariot card represents conquest and victory. I would finish you off in this enclosed space, but your Magician's Red works better in open areas, does it not? Then let us take this outside so our duel will be fair."

The Tiger Balm Garden was very colorful and pretty, but they weren't there to admire it. If they have to battle, they would battle in an open space like this. Abdul seems like he's got this as the others chose to sit nearby by on a twisted snake statue but out of the shade watching in anticipation.

In the next moment, their Stands were at each other. Silver Chariot was slicing at Magician's Red with fervor, but it just dodged every one. "Come on! Not gonna use your flames?" the Frenchman kept teasing, "If not, it's my turn!" With that, the swipes became stabs, ones so fast the human eye couldn't comprehend. Magician's Red launched its fire at it but wasn't any use. His stand just sliced it like before. It even sliced a nearby statue into one that looked like Magician's Red. He appeared to be mocking them. Well, this guy thinks he's such a funny man.

Now he did it. Abdul stood there posing and ready to use his special attack. Joseph gasped and ran off. "Hide! He's going to use it. The three teens looked back at him, "It?" Without another word they all followed him and took cover.

"Crossfire Hurricane!" Abdul called out just before his stand ignited and shot a giant wave of fire toward his opponent. Polnareff still seemed unimpressed as he easily sliced it. Actually, deflected it. It sent Abdul and his stand into flames.

"Ah! It's just as I predicted! You will die, burned to death by your own flames!" the Frenchman laughed. Magician's Red was sent blazing towards Polnareff, who was obviously unimpressed. He slashed it apart, but it just kept going, engulfing both him and his stand in flames. "Impossible! I cut it in two!"

The flames around Abdul subsided and he stood up with a smile on his face. "What you just cut apart was the statue you made of my Magician's Red. I can freely control the flames; I melted the joints so that it would appear to be moving. It seems you are the one who has been defeated by his own Stand's power!" He readied again. "Now, face this once more! Crossfire Hurricane!" Another of his waves of fire blasted towards Polnareff, knocking him flat on his back with hair smoking.

"It's about ten years too soon for you to challenge me, a fortune teller, with predictions."

The four came out of hiding. "That's a terrifying power." Joseph commented. "His Stand must have melted since it took that on."

"That'd leave one hell of a burn." Jotaro said observing the lying man. "He's dead. He'd be lucky if he's in serious condition. Well, on second thought, that'd be bad luck."Abdul walked over to them and they walk away. Mental Fiction appeared.

"He isn't dead." Charleigh looked at him, then to the man lying there to see him breathing. She looked down at the others from the stairs."Hey guys wait! He ain't-" Just as she did his stand exploded sending the man flying straight up in the air. The others watched him almost disappear in the sun's glare. "Is he dead now?" she asked it while Mental who squinted up at where he should be.

Polnareff stopped in midair to appear to be hovering. He was lying in midair?

"What the hell? He's perfectly fine!"

"But he's still lying down! In the air!" Kakyoin said.

Polnareff clapped, "Bravo! Well done!" he exclaimed with seeming to just hover there on his back.

"Wait, how is his body floating there?" Jotaro grumbled with a deepening glare. With a flip, Polnareff landed back on his feet, a now, much more skeletal Silver Chariot appeared behind him. "Behold, a Stand without it's armor! The armor was holding it down, so now it can move at speeds you can't even imagine! It had no choice but to take it off after it faced your Crossfire Hurricane."

Abdul got into a fighting stance. "But that also means that it's naked now. One more hit like that and it's done for."

Polnareff smiled. "Oui, but you would have to land a hit. But first, I want to show you something amazing~" His Silver Chariot seemed to split apart into eight of itself, all standing in a line. "These are shadow clones. My Stand moves so fast, you literally cannot perceive its movements!" With that, they lunged at Abdul all at once. He retaliated with whips of red flame, attempting to catch the real one, but every time they just faded into nothingness.

"You have been chivalrous, explaining your moves to us. Let me return the favor; I shall tell you a secret about my next attack before I use it. You see, there are variations to my Crossfire Hurricane. It is a flame that takes the shape of an ankh, but I can split it into pieces just as your stand can."

Magician's Red shot out a volley of fiery ankhs. Polnareff simply had his shadow clones form a circle around him, leaving no openings. However, that didn't stop the giant ankh that came bursting out of the ground, setting him aflame.

"I told you, I can split my Crossfire Hurricane into pieces," Abdul said to Polnareff, burning on the ground. Pulling out a dagger, he threw it into the ground in front of him. "Burning is a painful way to die. Use this to kill yourself."

Abdul walked passed them. They all still watched the man, still on flames, take the dagger he offered. He pointed it at his in him just couldn't do it. "I was defeated by his powers. I deserve this fate. It would be disrespectful to end my own life."

Abdul snapped his fingers, and the flames dispersed, leaving him smoldering and unconscious, but mostly unharmed. He walked over to him and lifted him up. "Even now, you remember to be chivalrous. It would be a shame to kill you." He pushed his hair aside to reveal the fleshy bud on his forehead. "Jotaro!"

The teen nodded and called out Star Platinum, ripping the bud from him quickly just as he did with Kakyoin.

"There, now that the bud is out, we can be buddies." Joseph laughed after Polnareff recovered immediately. Jotaro rolled his eyes. Enough with these shitty puns. "Doesn't it piss you off?" he mutters to Kakyoin.

"Hey," Charleigh said as the others were leaving. Polnareff was barely conscious as he sat against one of the statues. His eyes only looked at her. "You're lucky they saved you. If that bud wasn't removed you'd be toast." she said. He looked down and blinked. She kneeled down and looked at him even closer. She pulled out some thing from her bag and opened a bag of cookies."You look tired and hungry. More than I am." She offered the plastic bag to him. "I uh...took some goods from a cart on the way to this garden. Don't you dare tell." It was a habit she had for a while.

"I can tell you're strong. Maybe you can join us." He silently and slowly took the bag and looked at her again. She huffed a smile as she put on her skates, "You can think about it if you want. If you decide to help us I heard that we are heading to the docks."

"Hey CHARLEIGH!" she can hear Joseph shout in the distance. She looked back then at him again. "I hope to see ya again Polnareff." She stroked backwards still facing him and saluted. She swerved around and rolled off to catch up to them.

There should be a boat the Speedwagon foundation charted out in the docks, so after about a hour, they arrived there. The group looked around for the ship until they spotted the Frenchman standing before them. Mr. Joestar was the first to speak. "What is it now?"

"I forgot to thank you for what happened."

"You can thank Jotaro for that." Jotaro grunted and shrugged, "No, don't need it."

Charleigh looked at him from behind the group. She was glad he came to the docks as she offered.

"Well, I just wish to ask a very odd question of you, Mr. Joestar. You never take your gloves off, even while eating. Would your left hand happen to also be a right hand?"

"No,Why?"

"I am looking for the man who killed my younger sister. I don't know his face, but I know he has two right hands."

Everyone stared for a second, before Mr. Joestar took off his left glove, revealing his metal prosthetic. "I lost it in battle 50 years ago."

"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness."

"Could you tell us what happened?" He sighed and walked to the water's edge, looking out at the waves.

"It's been three years now. My younger sister and her friend were walking home after school, on a country road in my native France. A man, standing on the side of the road, slashed her friend's chest open with a mysterious force, then shamed and killed my sister. Her friend somehow survived, which is how I know. I believed her testimony but no one else did." He glared and turned to them, "I use my stand as retribution! My sister's soul will not rest until I avenge her. A year ago, I met Dio, who promised me that he would help me find the man with two right arms if I killed you."

Abdul crossed his arms and brushed his chin, "It is because of the flesh bud he manipulated you. Dio is skilled at manipulation."

"Your friend...Charleigh, she offered me to help you guys find Dio and I'm going to do just that! If I go after Dio, surely I will find the man with two right hands along the way." They seem to accept it.

"Well since Charleigh offered, I bet you'd follow us even if we said no." Joseph commented, "Why not?"

He smiled and thanked them for allowing him to come, then immediately headed over to her and kneeled, "I think I should be thanking you mon pétale. I wouldn't have opened my eyes if you hadn't said anything. Or bribed me with cookies."

"Yeah, no prob. I didn't think you'd buy it with just words." she said. He stood back up smiling, "It is an honor to join all of you!"

Jotaro sighed closing his eyes, "Good grief-"

He was interrupted by two girls with a camera, "Excuse me, can you take this picture for us please?" assuming they only asked because he was the 'cutest' one he did his best to ignore them.

"Shut up and fuck off!"

But Polnareff volunteered to snap their pictures. He couldn't resist a lady's offer. He took the camera in hand and allowed them to line up. He smiled while aiming at their legs at first. These girls were gorgeous, how can Jotaro turn them down like that?


	6. Chapter 6

Sailing was alot better than flying. Jotaro would rather sail on a ship to Egypt than to fly. As of now they were heading to Singapore. That should only take three days. He sat there on a chair by the side of the deck with both large arms resting behind his head. He was actually on the verge of sleep. He decided he should get a small nap now that nothing was happening right now. Joseph ruined the peace with suggesting both him and Kakyoin change out of their uniform, but had no luck in convincing them

Kakyoin flipped a page in his book, "We are students Mr. Jostar. We should act as such."

He sighed only grunted in response. "I just don't know why Charleigh isn't behaving like one. She's an exchange student to Japan." Kakyoin shot a cocked eyebrow to her. She looked down at her tank top and shorts.

"I ain't wearin' those stupid uniforms. No offense but it makes me feel so…girly and a little weird." she snorted.

"She's self conscious because she's fat." Jotaro grumbled. "She's always eating."

Charleigh hissed and chucked an Oreo at him. It wasn't effective. In fact he caught it and kept it in his hand. "I'm pudgy. That's not enough to be called fat."

"Ain't enough to be called thin either..." he argued before turning away from her. He slipped the dark cookie in his mouth.

There was a kid screaming at a man who grabbed him. It forced their attention over to see a boy flailing in a sailor's arms. A boy? There wasn't supposed to be any extra passengers but them. How'd he get on?

"Hey, we agreed no passengers on the boat!" Joseph called out. The crew man looked at him, "I'm sorry but we found this stowaway in the storage room below."

"Huh?'

The kid kicked wildly to get out of the man's grip, "I'll kick your balls in!"

He begged to work. He wanted to see his dad in Singapore. The sailor refused however. The boy charged him and bit into his arm. The sailor screamed a curse and retracted his hand. The boy bolted away from him.

He jumped from the boat and into the water. Is this boy insane? They perked up. "He can't be doing this. Is he really planning to swim to shore?" Charleigh stood up from the crate. Mental Fiction popping up from her to investigate.

"Leave 'im, he's probably a confident swimmer."

Can Jotaro really be this cold. Does he really think he can swim ALL the way to shore? The ocean has plenty of dangers and he couldn't swim to shore when they're this far from it. Regardless, they all rushed to the edge of the boat. They boy swam quickly and it was pretty impressive. However they were still far from shore not even a kid can make it that far; expert or not.

"Look!" They watched as a dark shadow, the shape of a shark swam under him.

"Hey brat, get back over here!" the boy wasn't listening to Joseph nor Polnareff's warnings.

Just as the shark was getting close Star Platinum launched it up into the air and wailed on it. Jotaro had dove into the water as the others were shouting. As the poor thing plopped back into the water the boy shook at the sight. He couldn't see the Stand defending him. Jotaro snatched him and began swimming back to the boat with the kid beneath his arm. He was putting up a fight, but it didn't seem to be slowing him down any. He managed to pull away and shout at him. Jotaro squinted, that voice didn't sound much like a boy. It was a little feminine. He studied him and reached to grope his chest. That was not a boy chest. What made it less convincing as the response the 'boy' gave him. He squeaked and pushed his hand away. Jotaro's gaze narrowed and in one swift motion, he knocked the hat off the kid. Long black hair sprouted from under the hat and fell to the kid's shoulders.

""You're a girl? And a little runt of one, at that"

"How dare you touch a girl's chest like that!" she yelped and moved to slap him. He caught her hand and growled. "Good grief. Come on girl." He proceeded to drag her despite her protests.

There was a Stand in the water, and heading for the two quickly. It struck the life saver tossed to them. Kakyoin quickly stepped forward with with Hierophant Green to pull Jotaro and the now-hatless kid out of there before they got shredded.

She pulled a knife on them and threatened them.

"Could she be the Stand user...?" Abdul asked to Joseph.

"I ran background checks on all ten of the crew members, it could only be her..."

Abdul crossed his arms, "How's Dio doing girl?"

"W-what the hell is that? I'll slice you up. This is my 'Legendary' blade. This knife had seen alot of blood. It's claimed several bodies, and you guys are about to be some of them." She held up her knife and shook it at them. Most of that was bullshit, but she did her best to scare them. Their menacing glare only dulled her intentions. "Don't play dumb you little brat. Show us your Stand." Polnareff hissed. She looked in confusion. Does she even know what they're talking about? "Hey! Watch it asshole or you're the first to go!" she snapped, whipping her wrist to point it at the Frenchman. He only scoffed as Kakyoin shook his head, "I don't think she's the user.

"No. She's not the user." Mental Fiction spoke up. They looked over at him as he emerged from Charleigh. "If she was, she would have seen me by now." He trotted over to her on fours. She looked confused as to what they were looking at, pointing the knife in various directions. Mental Fiction got close to her, Golden eyes flicking over her face to observe her.

"Well. What if she's just good at acting?" Polnareff asked. Mental Fiction tilted his head and rose his hands to clap loudly right in her face in attempt to startle her. Well, it's either she had the ability to not flinch or she couldn't see him. He hummed and made his way back to Charleigh, "Ay, that I can't prove that. Besides, we can't beat up a girl if she doesn't have her Stand open to us." he shrugged and faded away.

"Oh, so is this the stowaway?" a new voice chimed in, and the girl was once again picked up. Behind her now was the ship captain, just as buff as the rest of them, and dressed in a corny sailor suit. He easily wrenched the girl's wrist until she dropped the blade, leaving it to clatter to the deck. "Well, even if you're a girl, I don't go easy on stowaways. You'll be locked up in the hull until we arrive." As Joseph began to discuss with him to make sure everyone on the ship had been checked, "I gotta ask you a question captain. "Did you verify the identities of all 10 men on board?".

"Of course," the sailor said, "they are all veterans who have been on this boat for over 10 years with good histories too.. There is nothing you need to worry about."

Jotaro lit himself a cigarette. This caught the captain's attention and he snatched the cigar from his mouth. "I don't allow smoking in this beautiful ocean. You can trash it with that." He growled and rubbed it against golded circular pin on his hat to put it out. He dropped it in his jacket pocket. "Got it?" The others stood in silence waiting what Jotaro would do to him. He only kept his heated gaze on him as he walked away.

Jotaro waited until the captain was halfway back to the girl before he started calling him out. "Hey Jackass. You could've just asked me to put it out. You didn't have to be a dick about it." The captain furrowed his brow as he continued. "Excuse me?"

"Jotaro, you must respect the captain!" his grandfather scolded but Jotaro ignored it. "Now, why don't you pull your Stand out?"

"What? A stand? What's that?" the captain scoffed.

"Jojo, it is highly unlikely he is a Stand. It's impossible in fact." Abdul cut in but Jotaro shrugged it off.

"Don't play dumb. I've found a trick to telling a Stand user apart from normal people. You see, if they even catch a whiff of cigarette smoke, a certain vein pops up on their nose." Even knowing how ridiculous it sounded, everyone but the regular sailors and the girl put their finger to their noses. Of course, it was Polnareff who pointed out the obvious. "Hey, there's no vein there! You're full of it Jojo!"

"Yeah, that was a lie. But it seems we found our idiot." Everyone's heads whipped to the captain, whose finger was still on the tip of his nose. The captain sighed, knowing he was caught, before standing upright.

"Jotaro, how did you know he was suspicious?" Joseph asked.

"Actually, I didn't think he was at all. But I planned to try this with all of the men on board." Jotaro explained with a shrug. He glared back at the impostor captain.

"You're cold. Damn, but you're cold. You're right, I'm not the captain. The real captain is sleeping with the fishes at the ocean's bottom back in Hong Kong." The man smirked.

"Then you can sleep at the bottom of Hell!" Jotaro replies and readies to bring out his Stand.. The captain smiles and swipes the girl off the deck, not with his own arms, but a blue sea creature's that emerged from the side of the boat.

"Seems you've got me. I am not Captain Tennille, but the user of the Stand that symbolizes trouble in the water, betrayal, fear of the unknown, Dark Blue Moon!" With that, the Stand from before rose from the water. Dark Blue Moon held held the confused panicked girl tight. She kicked and squirmed to get out of the unseen being's grasp.

"I was going to take you down one-by-one, but now that I'm in the open I have no choice but to do things this way. Now, I'm going to take this girl into these shark-infested waters with me. Of course, you'll all follow after to save her. In the water, I can easily take out all six of you at once!"

Jotaro only scoffed at the fake captain's words. "Don't underestimate me. Do you really think you'll slow me down just by using a hostage? Do you really think that's all it takes?"

The captain grinned and readied to jump, "I heard your Star Platinum is pretty fast. I don't mean to brag, but my Dark Blue Moon is pretty fast as well. Let's see whose is faster!" With that, he jumped backwards into the water, his Stand following after with the stow away still in his arms. She writhed and kicked as much as she could.

A giant arm whipped out to catch the girl. Jotaro clung to the rail as Star Platinum held the girl over the edge. Dark Blue Moon grabbing onto her as well, trying to pull against Star's grip. His pastel Stand ripped the arms from her body and turned her over to Jotaro's. Star Platinum threw a rush of rapid punches at Dark Blue Moon who was sent flying backwards into the water and never emerged again..The captain, beaten as badly as his Stand, sunk into the waves.

Jotaro was pulling her up slowly. He almost got her up on deck but he stopped and jerked forward. His arm was frozen in its place and it stung like hell. "Jotaro what's wrong? Pull her up!" Joseph ordered

"I can't! Something's...holding me." Jotaro snapped from his growing confusion. He was slowly tipping over the railing and ready to fall. He pulled against it but it was overpowering him. That's when he noticed barnacles stuck onto Star Platinum's arm thus pinning him to the side of the boat.

"Can you call in your Star Platinum?" Joesph called.

"No! He couldn't move and my strength is being drained," Jotaro grimaced, "It's pulling me in dammit!"

Barnacles grew up Star Platinum's arm. They began to pierce his purple skin thus making Jotaro bleed from the cuts that opened up on his hands and soaked through his jacket. "Shit! It has to be that Stand! He must be still alive." he growled through his pain. "He can still fight." he announced. The group rushed to try to pull him up from the rail but even with four men and a girl, it wasn't enough to get him up. He slipped off and was sent falling down into the water.

In a second, he flung the girl up and Kakyoin swiftly caught her with his Stand. The group rushed over to look overboard and tried to catch him, but he sunk into the water. There was no sign of him.

The water stung his wounds as he sunk to the bottom. He bared his teeth but stiffled a muffled groan. Star Platinum aided him by his side, posing for a possible fight. At the first sight of the enemy Stand, he threw a hard punch in his round four eyes face. Even underwater, his giant fist flew as if it were in the air. The Stand's face broke open, but in return it blasted against a rock.

Jotaro had some trouble keeping his composure for a second. He regathered himself and finally straightened up and ignored the aching pain surging through his body now. He forced his eyes open to see through the water. He had to see through Star Platinum to see clearly. The man with his Stand were hovering before him. He had a wide smirk on his face. "Welcome Jotaro! This is where my Stand reigns supreme: the undersea realm! It was bad to underestimate me kid because here, Dark Blue Moon is the strongest so you won't stand a chance." the words seemed to be coming from his Stand's mouth but it was the captain's voice.

Jotaro remained silent as he glared at him.

"Oh, you may communicate through your Stand. So if you have any last words, then go ahead."

Jotaro's expression never changed, "So, what's it gonna be? Fish cake? Sushi or sashimi?" Star Platinum spoke Jotaro's words. The captain blinked, "I…beg your pardon?"

"What dish do you want to be when I'm done with you? I'll make a meal out of your Stand." he replied behind an ever so small grin. The captain huffed, "Don't act tough you little prick,you know you don't have a chance. I bet you're thinking, 'How long could I stay underwater?' huh?" he teased in an attempt to make him nervous through self awareness. It didn't phase the teen. He actually wondered that, but nothing seemed to happen. He was to busy focusing on how he'll beat this guy. Any weaknesses? Stupid mistakes? His cockiness sure is one.

A sudden pain shot through him. More barnacles grew on him, retraining him from struggling. He quickly relaxed once he found that the barnacles grew quicker and bigger if he moved. "It's no use Jojo. Those barnacles will keep you in place. That way, I can beat you without further damage on myself." the captain snickered. He then found the teen desperately swimming his way up for some air. He laughed and his Stand whipped the water around, "Trying to swim away eh? Oh no you don't." He was spinning the water into some sort of whirlpool.

They waited as minutes passed and each second encouraged their concern. They held to the rails watching as a whirlpool spun beside them. "A whirlpool!" she gasped once she saw Jotaro, but briefly, "There!" She points in a general area waiting for him to spin by. Kakyoin called Hierophant Green to reach for the teen. He winced and jerked back. His hand was cut up. "He picked up sharp scales. We'll be cut to shreds if we try to grab him." he said. They couldn't do anything but watch as the whirlpool raged before them. They were stuck.

The whirlpool never relented. Jotaro was whipped about in the raging water but he didn't resist it, he allowed the razor scales to rip him. He went completely limp. He'll save his energy for his attack since his strength was depleting. The enemy mocked him with a look of complete satisfaction watching the teen spiral with the current. He let his guard down now once finding the teen seemed to be lifeless. The captain chuckled. The barnacles on the boy had dwindled his power and strength and he was in no shape to defend himself. "Looks like you were nothing but talk. I told you ya didn't stand a chance boyo-!" that's when he noticed Star Platinum appear beside the body. Jotaro can still pull out his Stand? They broke through the barnacles! "Star Finger!"

Star Platinum's two fingers extended out quickly. They stretched forth and pierced through the blue Stand.

"Looks like you'll be a sashimi dish after all captain." Jotaro remarked once the whirlpool died captain choked out blood as he spoke, "You-you went limp so you can save your energy for that move! You bastard! That's what you were thinking."

"Drop the act cap. You're not a mind reader. I was thinking that if you just pissed yourself, then I'm disgusted since we're underwater." the boy scoffed adjusting his hat that had somehow stayed glued to his head during the entirety of the trouble.

"Hey! The whirlpool is slowing down!" Joseph pointed out as the water was slowly calming. A minute after Jotaro resurfaced with a breath of air. Joseph offered to pull him up using his Purple Hermit. The ship creaked and rumbled followed by Polnareff hollering, "MOTHERFUCKER! The imposer planted a bomb on here!" The ship began to explode and break apart. "Ah shit ya've got to be joking…" Charleigh grumbled before the men jumped overboard. Joseph sighed and directed them to the two life boats. Looks like they would have to pile in.

"Can the boat even hold that much people?" Polnareff asked looking down at it. Joseph snapped at him while hopping in. "Yes. Lifeboats are meant for large groups of people. We have no time." They all got in in a haste. Joseph quickly detached the cable holding up the boat and they all plunged into the deep waters and out of the range of the explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

Joseph offered the girl some water and questioned why she's out here by herself. She was on her way to see her father in Singapore She claimed her mother was bitter to her and didn't want to stay with her. Looks like they're both on a trip for a loved one. Joseph nodded and responded sighing. "Listen, we're on our way to Egypt to save my daughter just like you're on you're way to see your must be bold to make that trip."

She nodded slowly and drank some water from the bottle. Her eyes widened and she spewed it out into the ocean.. "Hey! Why would you waste that? That's precious water!"

"N-No...E-Everyone look!" The girl stuttered and exclaimed. The crusaders woke up and saw the gigantic freighter approach them. How did they not catch that? Thing was huge.

The ramp was let down for them to board as the ship passed by. It sure beats drifting off on a small raft boat. It appeared that no one was on the ship, no one greeted them. Joseph noticed it as everyone else seemed a little hesitant, but they accepted it. Jotaro still remained in the boat scanning it with suspicion. "Jotaro, what are you concerned about? You think there might be a Stand user in the freighter too?" He asked. Jotaro's lips formed a thin line for a second at that possibility.

"No, I was just wondering why nobody has come down to greet us yet.." Jotaro flatly answered.

"They came this far to rescue us!" the Frenchman said in response from the ramp. He looked up, "I mean, there has to be someone aboard! Even if they're all Stand users it beats drifting around in the middle of no where." That was very poor reasoning….but if this was a trap, the boy has his right to beat the shit out of them.

"Good grief…" he grunts and turns over to the girl who was the last one in the life boat.

"I'll help you up, c'mere." Jotaro offered with his hand out. The child looked at him and rose an eyebrow. She still wasn't over the whole 'you touched my chest' incident. She glared and leaped off the boat into Joseph's arms instead. She looked back at him with a cocky hum, then stuck out her tongue. It didn't faze Jotaro much. He grumbled his 'good grief' and continued up the ramp. Thanks for wasting his time trying to help.

He caught up with everyone else, resting his hands back in his pockets again..

The ship's deck was quiet and empty so it seems, and still, no one came to greet them. If no one was on the deck. Who lowered the ramp for them then?

"I don't like this place...it's suspicious." Charleigh commented aloud.

"Yeah," Joseph crossed his arms, "I say we search the ship. Look for anyone." he ordered. Everyone seemed to agree with that plan.

They swept a search through the ship, looking dorm to dorm, bathrooms, bed chambers, no soul in sight. "Man, this place gives me the creeps." Polnareff eyed the walls. "Oh man. What if this place is haunted?" he asked. Charleigh scoffed, "I'm sure if it was haunted out Stands can handle little ghosts. They are spirits after all."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Miss Evensong. Those spirits are from another world. Our Stands are from ours. We cannot fight them." Abdul budded in. Wasn't he a fortune teller? Is he a Paranormal expert too? "I highly doubt this ship is haunted, but it sure is strange. This isn't some Scooby-Doo episode." Kakyoin said lastly.

The central command room was missing any sign of life as well. The scary thing was was that the wheel is moving on its own. "You said something about Scooby-Doo earlier Kak?" Polnareff tilted a brow. Kakyoin only glared at him but his remark still the ship is automated. New technology?

"Hey, look over here! I found something." Anne averted her eyes as they found a cage in the room at the end of the hallway. There was an ape sitting within it. An orangutan to be exact. It was just sitting in a cage in the back room. Something was weird about it. "A monkey?" Polnareff asked, "That's odd."

"An orangutan...what's it doing in here?" Kakyoin said watching it. "Who cares, we're looking for a human." Joseph scoffed, "Come on. There HAS to be someone here. If there's an ape alive in here then there has to be a human."

Charleigh stayed for a few more moments. Just seeing this didn't sit well. The ape stared her down. Like it was hungry for food…it felt menacing and desperate, like it wanted to get out. Of course, it wouldn't be smart to. Maybe it's in a cage for a reason. Attacking someone? They are strong enough to rip both of them in two.

They regathered back on the deck where the Speedwagon crew investigated the machinery and equipment to see how recently it was used. No one has found anyone. They were all discussing the possibilities of how this ship can be moving on its own.

"Hey, that hook up there." Abdul exclaimed. At once the group followed his finger as a large hook quickly swooped down and impaled one of the crew members through his head. It lifted him up into the air. Jotaro covered the girl's eyes before she really saw anything. "Good grief.. This is a bit much, to welcome a girl."

"Alright, listen up! There's someone here with us! If you want to live you have to follow my orders. So don't touch anything that is machinery or runs or moves on electricity: don't lay a finger on it. Don't leave the cabin down below until I say it's okay!" Joseph ordered to settle the sailors down. "Crew members get to the lower deck until further notice." Joseph called out. They all filed out into one of the lower cabin but child seemed hesitant.

She stood there in the cabin doorway staring at them. These people are freaks. Mutants? Sorcerers? She heard about people like that, they'll give you bad luck. They can kill her.

Joseph noticed and called her. It only spiked her fear. He kneeled to her height and held her shoulders, "I have one truth for you. We are your allies. We are sending you down there so you are trust us." She considered then nodded. She disappeared into the cabin.

"You think this is a Stand's doing?" Abdul asked looking around. Charleigh shrugged and replied "Where's the user then?"

"He couldn't be far. He could be hiding." Kakyoin suggested, "I will have my Hierophant Green quietly search one more time." he noted and used his Hierophant Green to search the ship while undetected.

"No one's on this forsaken ship." Jotaro scoffed. The only living thing I the ape in that cage. Jotaro looked around thinking. There was an odd presence emulating from the animal, at least that's what Charleigh remarked before admitting she always hated them.

He'll have to go check on it. Just so it can cure his curiosity and suspicion.

Walking down these old halls made him feel, uncomfortable. The whole ship seemed very eerie, almost alive itself. His steps that echoed across the halls chimed in with the occasional creaking. It's just ike what you'd hear in a horror film.

"What the hell?" the boy exclaimed

The ape's cage was open and empty. The lock was broken open and in front of the door beside a half eaten apple. That means someone was feeding it. It was recent too. The apple wasn't quite brown yet. Maybe it was one of the crew members, or the girl who was kind enough to give him food.

"Hm…what's this?" he croaked bending down and picked out a Playboy Magazine. Jotaro's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way, maybe that's for his toilet. No, it looks as good as new." he said turning it to the side so the full pick of a mostly naked woman unfolded.

He blinked away from it. Of course, a teen boy like him, or any for this matter let his mind embed the images of these women. "Poor thing must have been trained by an old captain." he scoffed. He looked for anything else but other than those, there was no sign of where the animal went. Now there's a perverted wild animal on the loose. Like it was that hard to find a big ape. It couldn't have gone far.

Jotaro silently checked the back room and almost choked on his spit. Blood covered the walls and the floor. The sailors were dead, mutilated, and sprawled all around the room. He scowled, "That damned beast!" With his hand clasped against his lips, he carefully looked about the mess until he found another door with the lights on behind it.

There the orangutan was in front of the child as she was in the shower. It looked relatively calm while grunting and snorting a few times as it looked at her. What the hell was it doing?

It screamed at the naked girl after she covered herself and rushed her. It wanted her? Did it have a thing for human women? That's…that's disgusting!

"Hey!" Jotaro snapped before to It jumped back and hollered once more."Here's your lock!" He smacked him with the golden lock he still had. It whiled back and rubbed its head. It snarled and snatched Jotaro's dark coat

"You're very smart for an orangutan. Too smart actually." he remarked. He gets cut off when the ape raised up his leg to kick at Jotaro. Star Platinum took form and blocked it with his arm. Suddenly a fan struck him from above and stuck into his shoulder. He held back the painful feeling. How did that happen? "It's clear this ape is a Stand user, I'll just have to force it outta him." he snarled moving his hand to pry the fan out of his body. The blade whipped at his hand to knock it away. He looked at it in confusion, "what the fuck?" he only said before it struck him hard enough to send him flying back. Such a hit knocked him crashing through the room. He heard a window break in front of him as he flew towards it. It broke by itself? The orangutan has to be doing this. Star Platinum moved to protect him from the shards.

"The fuck?" he croaked.. the ape phased through the glass. He landed on his feet and regathered himself.

"I found the use…" he muttered with his eyes glued on the animal. Star Platinum growled and threw a hard fist to the animal but...it dodged that too. Actually it was phasing into the wall and disappeared. "I think I know what the Stand is..." he spoke. "It passed through the wall...did you see that?" he asked the girl who ran after him in a towel.s

"Yeah, it disappeared." he said looking around.

"You should stay close to me. Just in case something bad happens." he added to the girl who stood there with a towel over her form. she nodded as she stood close to him. So the orangutan is a Stand user. So an animal can have a Stand. "The ship." he continued after the ship itself started creaking and rocking. "The ship is the Stand!"

Large pipes and steel beams wrap around both him and his Stand. He was thrown against the wall and held in place. Star did his best to free both of them but it was useless. This Stand must be strong. It was keeping them there.

The orangutan came back through the wall. This time it was wearing a captain's outfit and smoking a pipe. It held a dictionary open to a specific page, and showed them the word "Strength" written on it, and a definition below said that it was one of the tarot cards.

"So that's it, Strength is the name of its Stand." Jotaro stated.

The ape somewhat smirked and pulled out a rubix cube and started playing with it. It looked rather pleased with itself as it solved it then crushed it. "You think you've won haven't you?" Jotaro snarled. "Vulgar beast." The beast turned around to the girls. It licked its lips at the sight of such an exposed, vulnerable girl. He was ready to tear at her like a predator. It's indescribably disgusting. He had to act before the girl gets mauled. He shifted and moved his hand around to reach for a button on his coat. He quickly plucked the button from his coat and flicked it at him. It turned back when something hit its head. It bent down and picks it up. It coos while scratching its head trying to wonder how that happened. Every little thing on this ship is its Stand. It wouldn't fall apart. So how did this happen?

"That isn't a part of your Stand. You mad? That I can still move? It means you haven't completely won." Jotaro commented, "but it wasn't your pride that hurt. Apes don't have pride."

Shaking with anger, the ape shrieked and leaped at him.

"What's going to hurt is your head! Star Finger!"

Star Platinum's two fingers extended and shot the button from his jacket into its head. It staggered back and cried again bleeding from the head and eyes. It flailed and kicked. Jotaro broke free from the wall and walked over to it. "Good grief...shut up." The ape tore open its shirt to reveal its belly. "You're submitting to me?" he asked staring it down. It whimpered and trembled. "After what you did, no, I'm not so forgiving. I'm not accepting your surrender." he growled.

In a second, Star Platinum beats the daylights out of it. The orangutan howls in agony until it was swallowed by Star's 'Oras' it was sent flying back limp and most likely dead. The ship started twisting and shaking.

"The ship, it's sinking." he tipped his hat looking around. "We have to get out of here. We have to hurry!."the girl rushes back towards the shower room.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes! I can't be naked around a bunch of men!"

Jotaro sighed impatiently as she scrambled to get her clothes on.

They met up with the rest of the group who were somewhat untouched, a few cuts and bruises formed on the. Strength tried to absorb them it seemed. "Back to the lifeboats!" Jotaro snapped, "The ship's going down!"

From the lifeboats, they watched as the ship shifted and shrank to a tiny little boat.

"Such terrifying power, I've never encountered energy like that." Abdul commented as the ship disappeared.

"Yeah, if Jotaro hadn't figured that out, we'd be done for." Joseph sighs patting his grandson's back who grunted in reaction.

"Are we going to run into more Stands with mysterious powers?" Kakyoin asked softly and pulled out a comb to fix that one bang that appeared to be longer than the rest of his hair. Joseph shrugged looking on into the night. "Probably."

"By now, I'd expect anything from Stands." Charleigh commented. "I'm not trusting animals anymore…"

"We have 46 days left to reach Cairo. Hopefully we reach Singapore safely."

Why would Dio hire an animal? Is he really that desperate to kill them?


	8. Chapter 8

To their luck they come across another boat sailing by on their way to Singapore. They stopped to offer them help. Although they were a little skeptical, they accepted. To their luck, it was Stand free. They'll have to stop at Singapore since their route was interrupted. That means their running late. Joseph said that once they get into a hotel they'll have to regroup and discuss a new route.

Right now, the watched the shoreline grow bigger as they approached it. "How do you think they know where we are?"

"Dio has his ways of tracking us. He has eyes all over." Kakyoin said. Polnareff nodded, "He could be watching us right now. He probably already assigned another enemy over here." he said in agreement. Charleigh shrugged, "Well, that just means we have to keep an eye out. Now that we know that privacy is being invaded." Polnareff snorted in a laugh.

"I'm just never going on a boat again." Charleigh swore to herself and received a light chuckle from Kakyoin. "Hey, after leave Singapore, that should be our last boat ride. Sailing seems to be stuck on Mr. Joestar's mind." he sat back against a barrel.

"Hey you!" Some civilian shouted towards the group almost immediately setting foot out of the docks and into the street. Polnareff specifically."What? Me?" Polnareff pointed at himself.

"Yeah you! You threw this trash didn't you?" he gestured to the bag beside him, "That's a fine of five hundred Singapore dollars!"

."What? Five hundred?" Polnareff repeated.

"That's about 40,000 yen." Joseph noted.

"What are you talking about?" Polnareff declared as the officer pointed at his bag. "This isn't trash. It's my own luggage." He lifted up his burlap sack that looked much like a trash bag.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" The officer apologized, "I-it looked looked like a trash bag! I'm sorry." he nodded nervously and backed away, leaving the group.

"Polnareff, out of all things, you chose a trash bag to put your things in?" Kakyoin sighed. "It isn't a trash bag, it's burlap!" They all laughed except Jotaro who only flashed a micro-smile.

Then they heard Anne, the girl who tagged along laughing with them . Apparently, she was still following them. She silenced laughing and looked away."Hey, you be with your dad already!" Polnareff glared at the girl."I have to wait 5 days to meet up with him." Anne answered slowly. "I still have can't tag along with them. Why didn't she say that earlier?

"You can't stay with us Anne, it's too dangerous but, I guess we can pay for her hotel room. Polnareff go get her, just don't hurt her pride." Joseph ordered with a wave of his hand. Polnareff walks over to Anne, clearly annoyed with dealing with her,"You're poor right? We'll pay for your room so c'mon."

So, now they'd have to keep her for just a little longer. Joseph just wasn't sure if he can handle looking after an extra someone at the moment, not when Dio is after them. It's just bad timing.

"The rooms won't be next to each other, is that alright?" The clerk asked Joseph as he shrugged."I guess we don't have a choice. Abdul and I will share a room." He looked to the two male teens

."Jotaro and I will share a room since were student's." Kakyoin stated."Polnareff you will share a room with...Charleigh? Charleigh, you alright with that?" Charleigh thought then shook her head, "Nah, no offense but now that there's another girl here I'll share a room with her." she smiled but looked to Polnareff, "Sorry Frenchie."

"Ah, it's nothin." he waved his hand. "It'll be nice having some alone time in a room for a night."

"Okay, good, It's settled." he tossed a pair of keys to them and they all dispersed.

So she was chosen to get stuck in hotel with her. She didn't mind it much, she didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of men plus have no one to actually talk to.

If there was an enemy however, there's an extra person to protect. It is really nice to relax for a little bit when they have the chance to. She falls onto the bed with a pleased sigh, "This place is really nice. I heard they had an all you can eat guests buffet. I'd wanna catch a date with that tonight. We haven't eaten for like, a day."" she Charleigh chuckled quietly as she looked at the brochure. She had heard that from her Stand who knew it would lift her spirits..

Anne looks at her, "Hey, so where are you guys going?" she asks after a long silence. "Cairo Egypt, Jotaro and Joseph have to save his mother from sickness."

"Oh, I knew that, Mr. Joestar told me but, how will that save her? Is she in Egypt or is the cure in Egypt."

"Well, the cure is in Egypt. It's more complicated than it seems."

Her thoughts were cut off by the ceiling shaking followed by loud yelling and crashing in the room next to her. She ignored it for a small while until it just annoyed her. "What are they doing?" Anne squinted. Charleigh stood up and stretched. "I don't know, some crazy adult things maybe. Well, I'm going to go look for a vending machine or some food to snack on. You should still listen to what Jotaro and Kakyoin said about not answering the door. I'm taking the hotel key so I can get in." With a nod, the ginger left to go to the lobby and get something from the vending machine by the door. She didn't care what she got since she couldn't read any of the brand names. She buys a bag of chips and heads back up. This should probably keep her satisfied until tonight. She might take a nap when she's done. If they don't get an attack, which would be a miracle.

"Hey, Charleigh." Jotaro made her jump. She turned around to face the two other students. "What?"

"The Old Man wants us in his room to plan our next move."

"We're heading to his room right now so follow us." Kakyoin adds beside Jotaro.

"Wait, what about the kid?"

"She could wait. She's smart enough to stay put." Jotaro sighed passing her. "Polnareff said he was attacked." Jotaro stated as they walked down the hall.

"Well who was it? Is he okay?"

"Abdul said he's fine. So he'll be meeting with us soon."

He heard a loud thud from a room beside them. Charleigh sighed, "I wish I could change rooms. These couples really need to tone it down."Jotaro shook his head at nonsense. "We're only here for a night anyway." he scoffed.

The teens head down a floor to where the other room was.

They entered Abdul and Joseph's room. The men sat there at the small round table by the balcony window.

"Is it just you three that came? Where's the girl?" Joseph asked. "She's fine. We don't need to worry." Jotaro and Kakyoin walked in. "We told her that she stays in her room and not answer it for anyone."

Joseph nodded and looked down at the map they had. "Then that leaves us waiting for Polnareff."

Jotaro took this opportunity to step outside to smoke. "Let me know when he's in here. I'll be out there." he grumbled, leaving to the balcony before he got a response. He had gotten Polnareff to buy him a new pack of cigars on his way here since his pack was soaked from earlier. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his dark hair and sat in a black metal chair by the clay wall that kept anyone from falling.

He looked down briefly to light his cigar when a blur hurled past his vision. He looked up blinking then stood up looked down from the balcony. It looked like something big fell from a floor above. He looked up to see where it came from but found nothing unusual. He found nothing below him either. Dismissing it as nothing concerning, he leaned against the support and puffed out a cloud of smoke between his fingers.

The other teens sat around the table waiting for the last companion to walk in. Kakyoin was doodling in a complementary pocket book set beside the nightstand. Both seemed bored as hell.

" We've been waiting for five minutes the hell is taking so long?" Joseph scoffed looking up from boredom after waiting.

"He said he'd be down right away. He's just on the floor above us." Abdul sighed. Charleigh shrugged slightly, "Should I go get him? My room is closest to his anyway. I could have just let him know."

"Do you want to?"

"Well, I can beat his ass for being late." she snickers.

"Fine. Go." Joseph said after consideration.

Charleigh walked up the floors to reach Polnareff's room by her's. A nasty smell of something burning filled the hall. By the time she got to his floor she heard a brutal scream along with metal slicing through something. Wait…that room is right next to her's. That was the room with the thumbing and crashing. That must be because he was attacked before. She ran down the hall and stopped at his doorway finding it wide open. Polnareff panted with his Silver Chariot beside him, slowly fading away. "You good Frenchie?" she asked looking a bit concerned. She swallowed the lump in her throat looking around. His room was a complete disaster. He himself didn't look too good.

Polnareff was bleeding from the forehead, legs and everywhere in between. "They're waiting downstairs….." was that okay to say right now? " You can tell them what happened. Here, let me help you." He looked at her and nearly fell on top of her. "Whoa!" she pushed up against his chest to catch him. "Whoa big guy. Take it easy Frenchie." she grunted and helped him up. This time she wasn't gonna take the stairs. She helped him in the elevator on the other side of the hall. There was no way she could carry him all the way down. His arm was kept tight over her shoulder to keep himself balanced. "Hey, you doing good big dope?" she asked after a silence. "Qui..." he only grunted in response. Once they reached the door he stood upright and opened it for her. She walked inside and he followed.

"There you two are. Not very punctual are you Polnareff?" Joseph grunted. Does he seriously notice the cuts? "Well, now that we're all here, why don't we find out where and when Soul Sacrifice will attack."

Polnareff was panting and he collapsed.

The group stood alert.

"Charleigh, I didn't think you'd actually beat him up!" Joseph hollered darting a wide eye look.

"What? Don't be jokin', I can't do this!"Charleigh yelled back watching Polnareff slide down against the door.

"He said he was attacked earlier. Right? I think he was late for that reason. When I went to get him he was bleeding badly and his room was completely destroyed."

When the Singapore police went to investigate they found a mutilated body in his bathroom.

The immediately brought the poor Polnareff into questioning. Luckily the Speedwagon had checked into it and is working to clear this all up.

Later, Joseph sent Jotaro to get tickets for the train for them. Anne, Charleigh, and Kakyoin decided to tag along with him and see the city as well. Anne basically swung on Jotaro's arm as they walked. Jotaro wasn't yelling at her to leave him alone which was an odd thing to see. Maybe that was because she was a younger looked like she developed a small crush on him. Jotaro seems to have that effect on girls. He was used to it, but if she does constantly talk to him and bother him like they do, then that'll do it.

They four stopped at a food stand because Anne wanted some ice cream..

"The ice cream is good yes, but this is alot better." the clerk smiled and held up a coconut with juice in it, "this is chilled coconut juice. So how about it?" Jotaro thought it over and shrugged, "Eh, why not? We'll try it."

Kakyoin was kind to offer to pay but a man swept in and snatched his wallet and ran off. Kakyoin glared deeply and send Hierophant Green to trip him. He came over to the panicked man, "You thought you can take my money you little bitch?"

"Whoa Kakyoin!"

"Kakyoin what are you doing?" Jotaro looked over at him.

"I'll make you cough up your guts!" Kakyoin snatched the thief by the hair and kneed him in the face.

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro snapped. He's about to snap that guy in half

Kakyoin didn't falter. He made sure this guy was gonna hurt big time."You're worth about as much as a sewer cockroach's dick! You thought you could steal my wallet with the same fingers that wipe your filthy ass! I can't let you get away with that!" He bent him over his back like he was gonna snap him in half. "That's a back breaker!" Anne pointed out. "It's a wrestling move that can really do some damage!"

Charleigh had to admit it, she didn't think Kakyoin had the strength to do that with his twig arms.

"Kakyoin you bastard," Jotaro huffed kneeling by the twitching man. Even he wouldn't do something like that. "There's something wrong with you. Why'd you get worked up like that?" Jotaro observed the man on the ground.

The other male brushed himself, "I'm only in a bad mood. This trip is exhausting me." Jotaro eyed him but then turned back, "The old man and Abdul are waiting tor the tickets to India." He shoves his hands in his pockets and left, "Yo, we just gonna leave this guy?" Charleigh instantly regretted asking that.

"Leave him, let someone else deal with it."Jotaro said not even looking back. She expected that response. The ginger shrugged and went with hesitated, but she soon followed.

He was definable acting…weird…weirder. He may claim he's annoyed to day, but he's up to something. Knowing him, he would not act that way. Not even when annoyed.

They arrive at the cable car station. Jotaro took the liberty to get himself a small cone on the way. They were looking over the city waiting for a cable car. "Hey Jotaro, are you gonna eat that cherry?" Kakyoin came up to ask him and pointed to the small cherry on his ice cream. Jotaro allowed him, offering his cone for him to pick off it, and looked on.

"Jotaro look out!" he yelled while pushing him forward over the edge of the railing. No, not lightly to scare him, he actually PUSHED him off.

"Jojo!" Charleigh and Anne exclaimed. The two clutched his heavy arm. He watches his treat hurl to the street below. He watched wide eyed, but seething with anger as the girls struggle to pull him up even with Mental Fiction gripping onto his other arm. Star Platinum assists and he eventually gets on his feet. Jotaro sent the red headed boy a death glare. Kakyoin was chuckling as if it was funny. "I'm only kidding Jotaro, my buddy." Kakyoin rose a hand.

"A joke? Kakyoin you almost fucking killed him, you asshole!" Charleigh snapped but was stopped when Kakyoin did this weird thing with the cherry and his tongue."Rerorerorerorerorerorero-" that was until the cherry slipped and fell to the ground.

What the hell is that?

"Take a joke bitch." he snorted and bent down to take the cherry and ate it. "And there you go again Jotaro, glaring at me with that stupid face of your's." The two just blinked in shock by the aggressive statement and after watching that. They swore they saw him grow a few inches taller.

The cable car parked behind them. Jotaro pointed at it, "There's the cable car. Get lost if you're possessed."

He didn't move, but gave him a raised eyebrow. Jotaro sneered, "I've got a ticket for you, take it and beat it!" He threw a hard punch at him. Kakyoin's jaw tore open at such a force. Anne screamed at the sight and both girls looked away. Whoa, Jotaro's got a killer hit. Kakyoin flew back into the car. Jotaro followed. From his place on the floor of the cable car, Kakyoin began laughing. "I wouldn't say that's right, JoJo." He turned back around, and it looked like his face was melting off, but somehow, he still managed to speak then swirl the cherry in his mouth That definitely was not Kakyoin. "My Stand eats flesh and adds it to its own mass, which allows it to be seen by normal people. I am the Stand called Yellow Temperance!" Well it's not Kakyoin, that's a big relief. A yellow goo oozes down his face.A large, half naked man revealed himself from under it. He kept a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the clad 's when the cable car door closed and left the two girls there.

"Call the others! Let them know what happened." Charleigh ordered Anne but kept an eye on the car.

"Jojo, my buddy, I should let you know that when you hit me earlier, my Stand attached itself to you and it will slowly consume you. If you touch it, it will grow to your other hand."

There was a small yellow blob on his last finger. It felt like it was burning or biting at his flesh and digging into his skin. "Damn you…come on!" Star Platinum manifested and reached for him Rubber Soul laughed as Yellow Temperance stretched and claimed his Stand's arm. Jotaro fell back and looked at his arm as purple flames ate at it.

So straight up hitting him wasn't going to do the trick.

Anne waited until Joseph picked up. "J-jojo's grandpa? We have trouble!"

"Anne? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Kakyoin, his-"

Joseph blinked and looked to Abdul who can hear her panicked voice, "Kakyoin? Did he really betray us?"

As the teens were out, Joseph got more information from Dio using Hermit Purple. But instead of Dio, they were told Kakyoin was going to turn on them. They didn't actually believe it.

"Mr. Kakyoin's face split open…bu-but it wasn't M-Mr. Kakyoin…now Jojo's in the cable car with him and then there was this weird yellow slime on him…!"

"Hey Anne, calm down. Where are you guys?"

"At the cable car station by the trade center! He's being attacked!"

"Okay, are you or Charleigh hurt?"

"No, we're fine."

"Okay, I need both of you to come back over here okay?"

She hesitated and slowly responded. "Yeah…Okay." Then the line cut.

"Did someone say my name?" Kakyoin entered the room. The real Kakyoin. He was left behind so he decided to sunbathe by the pool. So the Kakyoin with them is a fake after all.

Anne gasped through the phone. "Jojo just jumped out of the cable car!"

The two girls see Jotaro jump out of the car over a long drop down. "What's he doing?" she asked in anger as she watched. "He could just beat the shit outta him yeah?"

Jotaro was hanging on the edge of a nearby platform and pulled himself up.

He investigated the ooze still pulsating on is arm. If he has to defeat this guy, then he'll have to deal with his Stand eating him first. If it gets too bad he'll have to cut off his finger, but that will be a last resort. He scavenged around in his pocket for his lighter. Why not try burning it first?

Jotaro hesitated before carefully bringing the lighter to it. He grimaced at the pain it brought and waited for a reaction. It only grew to devour half his hand. He growled and watched it writhe and pulsate. It's disgusting. Burning it doesn't do shit either. That's when he spots a boy with an ice pop in a passing car. He'll have to jump. He took a breath, then went for it summoning Star Platinum to help him. He caught onto the edge of the car as Star ripped away the door to let him in.

Oddly enough the civilians in the car were unfazed, the boy just sat there, a man slept next to him, and a lady casually sitting there. He bent down and faced the kid, "Hey, lemmie see your ice pop for a sec." he said before taking the treat from him.

"Hey, what are you doing with the kid?" the woman said.

"Is he your's?"

"Nah."

"Then shut it and ignore me," he grunted and turned back, "sorry kid, I'll by you a new one." The boy nodded, but sadly. Jotaro observed the ice. If he couldn't burn it…then maybe freezing it can do the trick. Immediately, after touching the glob, it hardened and grew spikes that dug deeper into him. He growled in frustration.

"You can't hit it, burn it, or freeze it Jojo." it was the woman who said it. She….or he laughed as he sat back in the seat. How did he get in here already?

His legs melted and drooped over the poor dog yelping for help. It began eating it slowly. The father of the boy woke up to his son yelling at him to tell him. He yelled for his pet and pulled on the leash.

"Hey stop! You'll kill him!" Jotaro yelled moving to stop him. The dog's neck popped off leaving the rest to the Stand to eat.

Star Platinum took one of the loose pipes from the ceiling and swung it at him but was blocked.

"Don't you get it you stupid kid? Yellow Temperance is essentially armor that absorbs power. I told you it has no weakness! No matter how fast or strong you are, you cannot break through Yellow Temperance, you cannot escape unless you cut off your right hand, you cannot beat me! Do you understand?!" He rushed at the teen and attached to him. Jotaro's arms and back were covered in yellow goo. The clad teen merely sighed to Rubber Soul's surprise.

"You're Stand is powerful and it's damn scary, but I'm not fazed. I know that my family has been through some crazy shit. From that, we have one philosophy, I have one strategy left."

"What's that?"

Star Platinum formed again and broke a hole through the floor underneath him. "To run away." he said before falling with the man following.

"Run away? I'm still attached to you! You asshat! You think that's going to do anything?" he yelled through the wind before they hit the water below.

Rubber Soul found himself struggling in Star's hold. Yellow Temperance was wrapped around his face preventing him from breathing. He gasped for air once he reached the surface. So that's it,

"You needed to break your Stand's guard so you won't drown. You aren't unbeatable, only your Stand is. Do you understand?" Jotaro emerged from behind with a fist ready. Star Platinum held him in place. "You said all that tough shit earlier, why not now? I take those things by heart." He threw a satisfying punch to his face thus breaking his nose.

Rubber Soul resurfaced and rose a hand in defense, "Stop! You already broke my nose, I'll have to have them rewire my jaw too. Dio bought my services, that's all! I didn't want to risk my life for him, or killing you people. There, you see?"

Was he really pleading and using that excuse? Jotaro only glared in response, "So how about talk about the Stand users Dio had sent after us?"

"T-That's something I cannot say…I can't rat out my own side."

"Well, that's honorable." Jotaro rose a fist to convince him to speak.

"Heyheyhey! Death, Empress, The Hanged Man, and The Emperor will come after you!"

"Their powers?" he cocked his brow. Rubber Soul slowly inched away, "I-I don't know."

Jotaro rose his fist again. "No! I really don't know! They never reveal their powers! But I know that there's a witch who told Dio about Stands. Her son named Centerfold is one of these users. He's the man with two right hands, and the user of The Hanged Man! He's the one who killed Polnareff's sister. I've heard rumors that he uses a mirror to fight. Polnareff cannot win, I'll tell you that." He paused after setting himself on a ledge. He spots some crayfish in the drain pipe. Looks like he still has a chance to kill him.

Jotaro caught sight of Yellow Temperance pushing the screws out after absorbing the crayfish. Rubber Soul was snaking his Stand into a nearby Manhole to pull him through it.

"Man am I lucky! To think Dio gave me one hundred million dollars for a few minutes.!"

Jotaro, who was pinned to the wall by the drain and about to get pulled in.

"You know, you were truly lucky when you broke your nose." Jotaro did his best to hold his chuckle as Star Platinum punched the drain hole with so much force, it blasted the lid off of the manole and sent the man flying back into the water so he could grab him by the hair. He could feel the fear in his body as he rose him up. In reaction, this man wimped out again ab claimed he was playing around again. That was a load of shit. That resulted as another beating. Rubber Soul was defeated.

Charleigh and Anne rushed out to the shore line. Charleigh rolled over to the edge and kneeled down as Jotaro walked over to get out. Both girls took his hand to help him up. "Hey, you good?"Charleigh asked first. "We got the train tickets for you." Anne added. He stood there soaked to the bone and simply shaded his face with this hat and muttered his 'Yare yare' and walked off. "Come on...the Old Man isn't getting any younger." The two girls followed.

They met at the train station to get to India. They finally managed to get rid of Anne. She was no where in sight.

"Charleigh, why don't you sit with us? You are a student." What's up with this guy and school? They're not in school right now. "Huuugh, yeah..."she sighs and slides by him, "But don't bother me...I'm really tired. Don't wake me up even if we get attacked." She can finally relaxed where she can ignore everyone else.

"Hey, Jotaro." Kakyoin caught Jotaro's attention, "Can I have that cherry? They're my favorite."

"Sure." he sighed.

Kakyoin Cheerfully plucked the cherry from his finished shake and put it in his mouth. He turned to the window and swirled the cherry in his mouth. "Rerorerorerorerorerorero-"

So the real Kakyoin does that after all. What the fuck?


	9. Chapter 9

Abdul was quite pleased arriving in India. It was a country full of unique culture and people. It was one of his favorite countries he traveled to.

He couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing the others complain about people who got too close and asked for your luggage, a tip, any hospitality, or to sell something. Calcutta India was full of simple and charming people. He only laughs, "It is a nice country~ that is why I like it." he simply states. "Here, why don't I take you all to a quaint little restaurant not to far from here." They agreed of course. Since they were all hungry and tired, food and a quiet space was the only things on their mind.

They settle down at said restaurant for a meal and tea. It was spacious, not to busy and quite stylish compared to the other dull buildings around. "You know, you can get used to the crowds and needy people. It isn't so bad." Joseph comments after finding what he wants from the menu.

"I like this place It's pretty great." Jotaro replied. Joseph took that by surprise."Seriously Jotaro? You?" He only shrugged. No one would really peg him down for someone who'd enjoy places packed with people. Who knew?

Polnareff stood up and took his bag. "Well, I'm using the bathroom. Order something for me and make it amazing." Kakyoin decided to make his order for him. He'd make sure it's something he'd like. So, they do eventually order and talk among themselves and enjoy the nice quiet time.

That was until they all heard a scream from the bathroom. It sounded like Polnareff; to be expected. Joseph looked on in the bathroom's direction, "Do you think something's wrong?"

"Probably Polnareff freaking out about a spider." Jotaro muttered recalling him flipping out over a rather large spider on the boat while coming here.

"The Stand!" Polnareff yelled from the bathroom and that of course alerted all of them. "Where is the user?!" Even the other customers stared up at him in confusion and fear. "E-excuse me sir, is anything wrong?" the waiter attempted to ask. Polnareff shot him a glare, "This is none of your business." He looked about the shop then stormed outside. The others followed. "The man who murdered my sister is here! He's somewhere among this crowd." He turned to them, "It'll be easy. Knowing that he has two right hands is plenty. He knows I'm after him too. Mr. Jostar, I'll be on my own from here." He walked off.

They all looked in shock. Abdul twitched with a growing anger. He can't just leave on his own. Not here."You'll go out for wool but come home shorn." he blurted out. "What?" he stopped and looked back at him. "Are you implying I'm gonna lose."

"Going alone is foolish Polnareff. He purposely attacked you alone. That's what he wants. I will not allow this!" Abdul pointed to him. He pushed his hand away and got closer to him. He bared his teeth in fury as he spoke clearly. Perhaps he didn't understand what he said back in China.

"I never cared about Dio. I said I came with to find the man who took my sister away from me! You should know this! I'm going alone. I've always been alone!"

"Have you forgotten you were brainwashed by Dio. It all leads to him!"

"You don't understand what it's like to loose a sister. I heard that when you saw Dio, you ran for it like a coward! A coward like you would never understand how it feels. Now don't touch me."

"W-Polnareff..." Abdul growled he looked like he was about to hit him as hard as he can in the face.

"Oh, are you mad? Let's keep in mind that I'm more pissed than you are. You just keep acting mature and stuck up."

This time he did it, he couldn't take his foolishness any longer. He went to punch him but Joseph stopped him. "Hey! Nothing's going to stop him. We can't do anything about it."

"It's only that I'm disappointed in him. I didn't think he was this type of man. I did run in fear, but I believe that together, we will win. Alone, I'll certainly tell you, you will not."

"Well then I'll certainly say this to you, your divination will be wrong." He passed through the crown and left. That was the last time he heard from him.

So, he didn't come back. It's something to worry about. He barely handled the last attack back in Singapore. The rest of the meal was quiet, but uncomfortable especially for Abdul. He even refused to eat being so concerned. He's like the caretaker for all of them. He made sure everything and everyone is alright. He can't let a friend of his blindly wandering around looking for one man in a city like this.

"Hey. You seen Abdul anywhere?" Joseph called to the three other teens.

"No. Is he not in the room?" Kakyoin asked confused.

Jotaro thought for a moment, "Polnareff. He could be looking for Polnareff." Joseph blinked. Yes that could be it. Where else would he run off to while int the mood he was in? "Then we must find both of them. The four of us will split up to search. Jotaro and I will cover the north and west. Kakyoin, Charleigh, you'll cover the east and south." They headed out of the hotel they stayed in, "Stay alert for anything. If there is an enemy Stand user, be ready to attack." That's when they all split up from there.

Where could he be? There's too many people. He should know not to run off like a kid would when their puppy was lost. Well, if that 'kid' cared so much about it of course he'd search for it as soon as he can.

It was about sunset and they won't have much luck come nightfall.

Abdul follows the sound of bullets. It's possible that was him.. This town is supposed to be peaceful and quiet. To his luck, he finds him fighting with a man: another Stand user. This man was dressed in a beige outfit with a long brimmed hat. This wasn't the man he was after, his hands were normal. One held up his Stand with the appearance of a gun. That was the Emperor. That means this man was it's user none other than Hol Horse.

The bullet flew toward him, passed Silver Chariot's blade and headed for the now defenseless Polnareff.

Abdul growled at the sight. He bolted forward and collided with him to push him out of the way.. The Emperor's bullet swooped upwards just against Abdul's back.

"Abdul?!"

"I was so concerned, I came looking for you." he stated as they both recovered from the collision.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone you jack ass!"

"The enemy wants you alone don't you understand that?" he argued. "You can't win this alone."

The bullet swerved and headed toward the two again. Abdul pushed him aside and summoned Magician's Red. He glared fiercely at the bullet ready to counter the attack.

"Abdul!" it was Kakyoin but he payed no heed. Not now.

A stinging pain pierced through his back. Abdul held his breath as it went deeper. Something- someone was behind him and just stabbed him but…who? He saw nothing around him. This must be another Stand and it has to be somewhere nearby. He lost his balance and fell back. The bullet swerved and stuck his forehead thus wounding him majorly. His headband flew off and flowed up and beside him near a puddle.

' _Damn it Polnareff, this is what happens when you run off on you're own._ ' he closed his eyes thinking before he hit the ground.

He couldn't blame Polnareff, he has a young heart who doesn't yet understand that he can't rely on his feelings all the time. It can ruin you. It will lead him to do foolish actions like this. He's better than this and he knows it. He sees it in him. Polnareff is smart, courageous, loyal, and above all, honorable. That's just as a knight is. Abdul only hoped to have someone like him with them.

Back in Cairo, when he saw Dio himself, he was alone leaving him vulnerable. Kakyoin and Polnareff were alone when they encountered him. They had no chance if they were brainwashed. Abdul would have no chance if he fought him. He would easily be seduced and made into one of his brainwashed servants like the other two. Now that they are all going to face Dio together, he is fully confident that they can end it. That means he can't afford to lose anyone.

He opened his eyes with a light grunt. A small light beamed down at the bed he lie on.

Joseph, Jotaro, and Charleigh all stood by him in the room.

"Abdul, you're up. That's good. How are you feeling?" Joseph asked. Abdul sat up, but grunted from the stab wound in his back.. "I'm alright now. Where are the other two; Kakyoin and Polnareff?"

"We didn't see them. They still must be running around or battling an enemy." Jotaro assumed looking out the window briefly. It was silent for a moment until Joesph spoke up, "Abdul I need to ask you a favor or two."

"What is it?"

"We're going to keep your recovery a secret just for our advantage against the enemy and for your safety. Now, we are going to cross the Red Sea to get down there. I want you to see what you can get to help us."

Abdul thought for a minute and grinned. It was a smart plan. The enemy won't suspect a thing. "Of course Mr. Joestar. I'll see to it."

"We shouldn't tell Polnareff, when he decides to team with us again, he won't keep a secret." Jotaro muttered.

The four crusaders parted, Abdul leaving with the Speedwagon to head for Pakistan while the other three head on to get Polnareff and Kakyoin.

It wasn't hard to find them. They were making a tone of noise. A blonde man came rushing towards the three but he was looking back at Polnareff and Kakyoin. Jotaro readied a fist and sent him flying back.

"Abdul-"

"We know. We buried him with a simple funeral." Joseph sighed.

"This is the man who killed Abdul. Hol Horse. He's the one who shot the bullet." Kakyoin said as they circled him.

The cowboy looked about the group nervously as Polnareff got closer, "H-hey, what are you gonna do?"

"Give you your sentence. Death." he pulled out Silver Chariot. Just as he was ready to attack a woman-no a girl tackles him down. Out of total confusion he curses as he was pinned to the ground. "Go Love. Hurry!" She cries out and struggled to keep the Frenchman down. Meanwhile Hol Horse does make it up a horse and with a laugh to the girl he rides off.

"Get off me bitch!" he yells and gets up still with the girl on him. She sobs quietly and was dragged across the dirt and even bled. "We have to get him for this!"

"Leave him Polnareff. Let him run." Joseph said. The girl released him and Joseph mended her wounded arm. "Abdul is gone, we have to keep moving to get to Dio." Polnareff sighs and looks at them. "Well, we should continue with our trip shouldn't we?" He turned and walked on. The other three agreed and followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Riding a bus wasn't much fun. It was crowded, hot, and Joseph couldn't help but bother he bug bite on his arm. God it was really getting on his nerves. It looks like it's getting worse so he'll have to get it checked once they get off. Maybe it's infected. Just his luck.

Joseph observed his arm while gathering with the other four. "Alright, We'll stop here quickly. I'm going to see a doctor for this insect bite."

"So it's a free day?" Charleigh asks. Joseph nods, "Yeah, you kids go look around but be careful. I shouldn't take long." he then left.

Now that the group couldn't continue until Joseph got treated they found themselves 'free time'. Polnareff quickly decided to use it to bring that girl he'd brought along back to her family, and soon enough Jotaro, Charleigh, and Kakyoin were left to roam the town almost as crowded as Calcutta. The streets buzzed with people, children ran up and down the alleys, cattle and sheep sometimes trotted down the road guarded by herders. The teens decided to explore the least crowded parts.

It was noon as the teens walked down the sidewalks. Jotaro grew ever so annoyed when random people would stop to offer something to buy or trade. Some beggars would tug at their pant legs as they walked by. He kept in his annoyance noting it wasn't too much of a big deal. They were only here for a day as soon as they check in a hotel. In the meantime why not they stop at a cafe? One that isn't as busy as the others.

The cafe they found wasn't the most impressive one. Bugs and some rodents were found dead around the place. This was the poor side of the town but it wasn't terrible. Jotaro didn't mind it too much. There's no worth in complaining. He sat beside Kakyoin as Charleigh sat across from them. He sat back relaxed and comfortable.

"Kakyoin, we have to tell you something. But you need to keep this a secret." he reminded himself to say. He perked up and turned to Kakyoin who looked up from the tea he ordered. "Yes Jojo, of course."

"Abdul is alive." he responded promptly

Kakyoin's expression changed from curiosity to confusion. "But…what? How is he alive?"

"The bullet that hit him only nicked his forehead, and the stab wound on his back wasn't fatal." Jotaro added.

"Well where is he then?"

"Joseph told him to fly ahead to help us further on the way. He has some tasks for him to do."

The teen looked over the two of them, nodding in acceptance to this but still confused, "Okay, does Polnareff know about this? Why is this a secret?"

"It's a secret from our future enemies, he's like our secret weapon. We can't tell Polnareff either." Charleigh answered. Jotaro added, "That jackass wouldn't keep his mouth shut. So we keep it from him."

Kakyoin sipped the tea, "I understand."

Police sirens rang through the city. Police were asking around for a man who committed a murder. They came into the cafe to look around. They asked some of the workers and customers.

"You three, have you seen a elderly man running around, pale shirt, blue jeans, American?" That description kind of matched Joseph. Two red heads fell silent.

"No, now leave." Jotaro growled at him. The cop sent a glare at him but straightened up, "Just keep an eye out…the man killed someone at the clinic." with that the cop left. Jotaro sighed and held his palm over his face. It was defiantly Joseph. "Shit Joseph." Kakyoin sighed wile leaning on his hand. Jotaro growled, "You think he got a Stand user after him?"

"Could be the one he killed." Kakyoin replied sighing. "Let's just hope this is all cleared up soon."

Joseph struggled with the Empress attached to his arm where the supposed bug bite was. He tried everything to get it off. Now, the police are after him.

What happened was this so called bug bite grew larger, it even grew a face with the ability to speak. When he was at the clinic this Stand made him kill a nurse and spoke out framing him. Now he rushes to pry this freak off of him and avoid the police after Empress is a deadly Stand with this power. Now that it's attached and growing on him, it's been eating him away slowly. Thus making it grow. It will eat him away until he's dead.

He was currently stuck in an alley as the Empress clung itself to a nearby window. It won't let go of it either. It called out to the cops to give out Joseph's location.

Joseph glared. With an idea in his mind, he will have to use his Hamon. It's been a fifty years since using it. He inhaled and gathered his energy. "Overdrive!" he announced while shocking the Empress. There was a problem. He couldn't use it on his own body which this Stand was a part of now. It only snickered and scolded him.

The police were behind him in the alley. They shot at him just as he pried himself from the window. He covered the growth so it couldn't see. Where are the others? Any of them could help. If he could find them. This town is still large and crowded. He looked around for someone or something useful. He was stopped by the sound of eating.

He looked at the cloth on his arm where the Stand was pulsing? Was it eating? An apple core fell from the a banana, potato, a head of lettuce. How the hell did it grab those when he kept it covered?

It stopped for a moment and dropped a chicken head. This little bastard stole those and ate them to get bigger. Blood spills from the cloth. That's it. Joseph had it. He uncovered the cloth but immediately received a punch in the cheek. The Empress was bigger and stronger as well as uglier. This parasite will pay. Joesph is much more experienced in fighting. He's not going to let a disgusting growth stop him.

He has to hurry and use his wits to save him. Nothing new there since he's been in countless situations that could kill him if he slipped up once. As he always did, he'll rely on those as he ran down the streets and alleys. The mocks this Stand blurts out is only provoking him further. It was strong enough to kill him now. He had to shield himself from the hits it tried to give him. He struggled hitting the ground breaking through vases of ashes. This was his chance. It may not be a camera, but the ashes can create a map to help him out.

After twisting, struggling, and turning through alleys and startled people, he finds a barrel of hot tar to dunk his arm in. He watched the bubbles rise and slowly sensed. It's gone.

A nail shot up from the tar and stabbed him in the neck. He gagged and shot back. A nail? It picked it up when they were on the ground. Now it uses it to kill him. His metal hand wasn't strong enough to save him. He still had a plan though. The tar wasn't meant to suffocate him but to harden and keep him in place. It has to hurry though. He's seconds from death.

The Empress chuckled and drives the nail further but stopped when the tar hardens and freezes him. The Empress gasps and drops the nail.

Joseph grin and got up from the wall, "What is it? Can't kill me now?" he asks through a cough. "Using my stand Hermit Purple, I created a map in those ashes I spilled that lead me here."

Spiritual Photography.

Joseph chuckled. Now that his opponent is solidified, he can use Hermit Purple to tear it off. He wrapped the vines around a bar above them and around The Empress.

"Now your next line is; "No! Anything but that!" Let's see if that trick still works.

Sure enough, "No! Anything but that!" The Empress spoke but stopped in confusion. He hadn't felt this good in years since he was young. He still has it. With one swift movement as he jumped up the wall. He ripped the Stand away into bits.

Now with that finished, he'll find the user.

As he walked down the roads, he figured she wouldn't be far. He was right with that. With the help of his Stand, he finds her with a troubled Polnareff. She lie there dead and no longer the pretty lady who came with them. She only tagged along to kill them. She used Polnareff too. The poor guy.

He and Polnareff went to buy a car to leave. Looks like there was no chance in staying since he hadn't cleared anything up from the cops. Because of this whole ordeal they had to leave early that night. The teens were looking forward to sleeping in a bed but because Joseph had to cause chaos during a Stand attack.

"This is what we'll be driving in? This heap of junk/" Charleigh snorted while crouching to inspect the patched tires. Joseph glared, "Hey, it was this or a shitty bus."

" Yeah, sure, let's see how long until the car gets destroyed. If not destroyed, it'll fall apart on it's own."

"Ugh, just shut up and get in the van." he snapped. Polnareff, you're driving." He tossed the key to him. The key landed stuck in his hair as he sat at the lake's shore in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Joseph could have bought a bigger van if one was available. This was some old jeep. Three of them were crammed in the back and had little leg room, or room to breath. Sleeping in there didn't do much to make it better either. Joseph can't be serious when he said they plan to drive ALL the way to Cairo. Not like this.

"This asshole..." Polnareff huffed while steering the wheel, "he's too slow." He was referring to the red car in front of them. It annoyed him to the point when he recklessly passed him. The car bumped against the dirty road causing rocks and dirt to fly through the air. "Polnareff, don't be so reckless." Kakyoin snapped quietly, "You could have angered him." Polnareff only scoffed kept his eyes to the road.

"Relax, I got this. Besides, we're not seeing that guy again."

Kakyoin sighed and sat back shaking his head. He really didn't trust Polnareff driving. It didn't sit well with him.

It was only a few minutes later when he suddenly slammed on the breaks. All of them jerked from the force. 'What now?' Kakyoin verbally snapped. Polnareff rubbed his chin in thought. His eyes were set on a figure beside the road. "Look who's over there." It seriously can't be that girl again.

"Good Grief." Jotaro snorted.

Out of all of India they ran into Anne again. Did she know they were on this road at this time? Was she follow them? Well, the group ended up picking her up. As if this car didn't have any room already, now Charleigh has no room at all. Anne had to sit on her lap.

"I'm going to be old enough to wear a bra soon and I'll have my nails painted for the boys. But before I become a lady Of course, Charleigh wouldn't know what that means. Look at her."

"What the hell does that mean?" the red head growled lightly. Before a response the car jerked.

"What the hell is this guy doing?" Polnareff interrupted from the front seat, looking pointedly at the rear view mirror. The red car they passed was bumping against their bumper behind them. It was the same car they passed earlier.

"They're probably in a hurry. Just let them pass." Kakyoin looked into the mirror and suggested. Polnareff sighed but motioned to the other driver, allowing them to whip past them. However, they immediately slowed right back down again once they were in front. Polnareff hissed,"What the hell is this guy trying to do? Now this guy's fucking with us."

"Maybe they're mad you cut them off earlier."

A large muscular arm stuck out and signaled him to pass.

"Now look at this! He's telling me to pass! Must've remembered how shitty his car is." Polnareff snickered into his hand before maneuvering around the red car again.

"Fuck!' Joseph blurted out as a semi truck came roaring at them. The large silver grill rushed into view. Star Platinum popped out to action. He hit the truck and sent them flying from the impact. The car bounced off the ground, rolled, but landed on its tires. It only had a few scratches from that thank Jesus. Joseph let out a breath of relief, "Well, since everyone seems to be alright we should get going."

"What about the truck? Star Platinum really beat it up."

"Just ignore it." Jotaro scoffed while sitting back and relaxed. Anne was staring up at him in admiration. It was obvious she was crushing on him like all the other chicks he came by. They seemed to agree to that comment. They couldn't waste time. As they drove they came across a stop where they should take a break and ask for directions.

Joseph went up to the counter, where a worker was juicing sugarcane. He offered it to him but Joseph wasn't paying much attention. His eyes focused on the red car by the tree. It was that red car from before, parked in the shade of a tree. Even though the motor was running, the driver was missing. In the tea house, most likely. Joseph glared as he looked among the customers.

Charleigh and Kakyoin both observed the car, "That guy could have got us killed." she said in disbelief. Kakyoin hummed in thought with a hand on his chin. He nodded, "It appeared so. The question is why? He couldn't be that mad at Polnareff for passing him."

"Unless he's an impulsive jack ass." she responded crossing her arms.

"We have no way to tell who's the driver," Joseph started, "which only leaves us with one option. Jotaro?"

"Yeah. It may involve some innocent bystanders, but we'll just have to beat them all down." Jotaro glared as he cracked his knuckles. At that moment all of them but Kakyoin, Anne, and Charleigh jumped at the innocent customers. Charleigh only emitted a sigh and looked on. Kakyoin hollered at them to stop but no one faltered, She noticed movement behind her and looked over to see the driver's giant arm resting against the window. She rose her eyebrows at it slowly moved.

"Hey guys!" Kakyoin noticed it as well and pointed to the car. No one payed attention.

"HEY! The driver's getting away!" she screamed.

They all froze and looked over at the car that was driving away. "Alright, in the car. We're after him."

They decided to hop in the car and follow. Kakyoin didn't see any point to this, this will only drive them off track and don't have time for it anyway. Charleigh was already in a cranky mood. Who wouldn't be in a bad mood when they're being cramped in a car all night and day and hasn't had any sleep?

Now they're racing along a narrow cliff side. What's worse is that Polnareff is driving.

"That's strange, the map says we should be driving by some train tracks by now." Kakyoin looked at the map. "Where the hell would there be tracks?" Polnareff shrugged, seeming to be pretty pissed off. The red car racing in front of them. "Forget about that right now. I'm gonna nail this bastard on the next turn anyway!"

"Oh, send him and possibly us off the cliff? Yeah, count me in." Charleigh gave a little snide remark. He only gave a glare in the rear view mirror to her. He pressed on the gas and sped dangerously around the corner...only to be met with an empty dead end.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Polnareff turned sharply and stopped so the car faced the cliff side.

"Maybe he drove off the cliff..." she sighed.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kakyoin asked shooting her a quick look. She casually shrugged, "Personal issues, now can we get back on track?"

Just afterward something slammed the back of their car, "Oh boy..." Polnareff grunted. Sure enough, it was that car again. "What?! Where the fuck-?!"

"What's this guy's deal?" Polnareff looked furious at this point, flooring the reverse but unable to gain any ground on the car behind them. Kakyoin groaned, "Maybe you encouraged him to do this."

"Alright, that's it! Abort!" the Frenchman ordered

"Wait, Polnareff! If you get out first, who will hold down the brake pedal?"

He already released the brake. He paused at his decision. "Polnareff, I'm going to fucking torment you myself in Hell!" Charleigh broke the silence as they fell off the cliff. Using his Stand Kakyoin apparently found a cable attached to their car and hooked it to that asshole's car. The car jerked and hung there off the cliff . "Smart move Kakyoin."

Jotaro grunted in agreement with her. "By the way, Kakyoin, do you like sumo?" he smiled asking.

"Only a little."

"Especially the deadlocks at the edge of the ring!" The car slowly began to lift up when Star Platinum then fling them back onto the cliff. With a resounding crunch of metal, They saw a flash of red pass them by and fall into the canyon, before the car bounced violently on safe ground. "Yes, I do enjoy sumo, though I don't think you're allowed to punch your opponent." Kakyoin finally said. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

They got out of the car and watched the car blow up into flames.

"How did that car get behind us?" Anne asked.

"Could it have been a stand?" Joseph asked scratching his head.

"If it was a stand it would have done more than that. At least I would expect," Charleigh commented. It didn't put up much of a fight.

"Well, that's one less asshole in the world." Polnareff dusted his hands and stretched. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"It's not strange at all!"

What the fuck was that? It came from the car. Their car. "It's possible because of my Stand, Joestar! The Wheel of Fortune!" Joseph peered in the car to find no one. "Its coming from the radio!" Kakyoin and Jotaro looked down the cliff and found no trace of the car at the bottom then looked around the canyon but saw nothing. Kakyoin pointed out the track marks around the cliff wall next to them. Looks like that's how the car got around them. Shortly after, the ground began to shake.

"Then that means the whole car must be the Stand," Jotaro stated, not even looking at them. "It's possible, since Strength was an entire boat."

"But if that's the case, then where's the car?"

Before anyone could react, that car literally burst from the rock underneath their's like a daisy, sending it flying.

With a screech of twisting metal, the car quickly repaired itself, into what could only be described as the most heavy metal car ever. As soon as it was done, it charged, aiming for Jotaro. Being Jotaro, he didn't even try to move out of the way. Being overconfident, he slightly smirked, "It wants to see who's stronger. Bring it!"

Wheel of Fortune shot him in both shoulders. The teen grunted and blood gushed from him.

The driver bursts out laughing and went for another pass, and when Kakyoin and Polnareff tried to help Jotaro out of the way all three of them ended up shot.

"We need to get away from him! Everyone, between the rocks!" Joseph called out. All of them bolted through the narrow passage.

"You can't escape me!" From the sound of falling rocks and the sound of twisting metal they can guess it was wedging itself through somehow. Joseph shouted to move in farther. The others were climbing up the side of the canyon: something Charleigh wasn't good at doing. She struggled to get up the larger rocks until she felt two arms hold her tightly. Mental Fiction cradled her with two arms while his other pair and legs scaled the steep rocks using his thick talons to claw into the rocks. He made it up and stood up still holding her.

Anne wasn't too fortunate. She tripped and fell in front of the raging vehicle. She gave up and broke down only to be nabbed by Jotaro who gained more of her affection. He carried her up the cliff and settled.

The car emerged from the cliff again. Right then Star Platinum threw a punch at it with Jotaro thinking it was a way to weaken him. The driver laughed and shot at him. "What the hell are these?!" Jotaro jerked back and glared at him. Holes in his shoulders and arms bled copious amounts.

"You're really that stupid?! You can't defeat me like that. These things I'm shooting at you are little pellets of gasoline! I'm gonna burn all of you in a snap!" the driver laughed manically as he flipped a lighter. It's sparks lit the pellets still hitting him. In an instant Jotaro bursts into flames. He gasped and choked from the flames that swallowed him. All of them yelled for him. "Jotaro!" Joseph moved to try to save him. But how? The others stopped him and struggled to hold him back. They watched in terror as the clad teen fell limp on the ground as the flames eat him.

"It's over Jostar! Part 3 is over!" the user cackled like a madman. "You guys are all next! Now that that kid's roasted."

"Yeah? Well who's going to replace me,Jotaro Kujo?" another voice spoke. "You didn't think it'll be you did you?" They all turned to watch a coat-less Jotaro pop from the ground. Good lord he was large, it was almost freaky. Blood and dirt stained bare arms and hat still placed nicely on his head as if it was a part of him. He stuck up straight still waist deep in the ground.

The driver was shocked at this, who wouldn't be? The boy was burning to a crisp popped out of the ground like a daisy. Now Star is just wailing on the guy's car. The potbelly driver was launched out of the car and slide against the ground. "Hey, now, I made a road using you." Jotaro let out a half chuckle.

"What an odd guy, big arms but a little man."

The freak screamed and crawled away. "Hey, don't you crawl away from us!" Polnareff caught him with his foot and held him down. The user trembled and waved his arms to defend himself. "H-hey don't kill me! I only wanted the money!" he screamed. He really was a coward. The Stand shifted and transformed into a crappy little heap of junk. Joseph inspected it, "To think a stand made that disgusting thing look so menacing. How pathetic." They all continued to laugh at the pathetic man they've defeated. What was Dio thinking hiring this guy?

 _Monk in training_

 _Please do not disturb._

Joseph had written a sign for him and took some chains from the old car. They tied the driver to a rock in an uncomfortable position and placed the sign in front of him so travelers wouldn't touch him.

"Now, lets take this car to the boarder. Since ours is completely totaled. It's beat up pretty bad, but let's see how long it'll last." Polnareff hopped over the car door into the seat.

So they took off once again. Polnareff driving, Jotaro sat in the passenger seat., the others cram in the back. "By the way Anne, we're putting you on a plane to Hong Kong."

"W-what! Why?!"

"Shut up girl, you're in the way! We can't babysit you."

Jotaro was lucky to leave the argument between Anne and the others and went to a tailor to get a coat to cover those freakishly bulging arms. Meanwhile they took Anne to the airport to book her flight home.

"Someone help! This guy's touching me in weird places!" she yelled while struggling to get out of Polnareff's grip. "Stop yelling stuff like that!" he yelled back in irritation.

"But I want to go with you guys!"

Joseph walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't come with us. Jotaro's mother is in a lot of danger right now, if we don't save her, she'll die and we're running out of time. A lot of dangerous people are coming after us, too, and we can't guarantee that we can protect you." The girl had stopped struggling by now. Joseph, being the mature one was kind and gentle when speaking to children. She calmed down and sighed, "That's why we need to send you home to your parents I want you to spend as much time with them when you can. Can you do take for me Anne?" he continued. Polnareff let go of her, but she made no move to run away. She looked back and slowly nodded, "You got it."

Anne boarded the plane upset, but in agreement. She won't see Jotaro again. That's what upset her the most just as she began to bond with him. If you may consider it that. It was a strange little journey that she couldn't decipher. She might never will. It won't be something she'll forget that's for certain.

She looks out the window as the plane started moving. She beamed when Jotaro was walking just alongside it toward the other four. Anne waves to get his attention but he didn't stop to look. "Bye Jotaro! I hope you can save your mom! I'll be rooting for you!" she called despite no one hearing her.

Jotaro kept walking, he chose to walk by the plane, knowing she can see him. His eyes shaded by his cap he couldn't help but slightly smile. He'd admit he liked her company.

He finally passed the aircraft to rejoin the group who waited for him and headed back on track.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure it's fine to be driving like this? I mean, the fog's coming in pretty thick." Kakyoin said pointing out the mountain sides where layered with thick fog.

"You're right, with the sheer drop on one side it'd be bad to keep going in this visibility." Polnareff, agreed while slowing down. Joseph looked at the watch he had, "It isn't even 3, maybe we should stop for the night at that town down there and wait it out." He looked down the cliff where what barely looked like a town sat.

"Oh, I hope they have a nice hotel!" the Frenchman beamed as he took the next turn.

Jotaro watched the roadside when something caught his attention. Was that a dog impaled on a pole? He watched it as they passed. He blinked with a bad feeling settling in him. When is seeing impaled corpses a good thing?

"What is it Jotaro? Joseph noticed his slight disturbed gaze. Jotaro blinked again and looked on. "Nothing." he urged himself to say. It's too late to say something now anyway.

They parked along the side of the road and got out. "We should ask around for directions to a hotel." Joesph stepped out saying. Mental Fiction slowly formed beside his user and rubbed his chin. "This town...it doesn't sit well with me." his deep voice made a few jump not knowing he even materialized. "What about it?"

"Its silence was a blaring a red sign that something was very wrong." he watched as figures of people lazily drifted by. He could be wrong. It is gloomy here so the citizens must be accustomed to it.

"Listen up, everyone! In the Islamic world, this is the way you greet someone!" Joseph stepped forward towards a strict-looking local standing in the entrance way of a restaurant. His face stretched into a smile as he near-shouted at the man, "Assalamu alaikum!" The local unflinchingly slammed the open sign around to closed. Much to Joseph's surprise, he put a hand up with a nervous laugh, "Y-You didn't have to close shop so suddenly! We just want to know where the nearest hotel is!" The man was dead silent. "Hello?"

"I don't know." With that, he turned and headed inside. Jeez, so much for hospitality.

Polnareff had decided to try to ask a man by shaking the shoulder. The man was sitting against a street lamp on the corner. He let out a shout when he toppled over to reveal the terror-stricken expression on his decidedly hideous face. What made it worse was when two lizards crawled out of his gaping mouth.

Mental Fiction covered her eyes with a slight hiss, "Alright, why don't we just leave this place. This is already sketchy." Charleigh did her best to protest against his large claws.

"What the hell? He's dead!" As the others gathered around the body. Kakyoin looked around at the citizens. Why was nobody else in this town even reacting to the corpse in the road? Does this happen daily? Maybe they really didn't notice? When he caught a glimpse of a woman walking by in her peripheral, he decided to try and bring it to attention.

"H-Hey, Ma'am! There's a dead body over here, can you go call the police?" The woman paused, before slowly turning around to face him. Kakyoin felt her gut clench up at the sight of the woman's face...or what was on her face. Giant yellow pustules had covered her cheeks, chin and forehead, and he swore she saw a couple pop on their own. Like her skin was bubbling from the heat. He couldn't help but cringe.

"I'm sorry, it looks like my acne has festered a little." There is no way that's acne,"What did you say?"

"I-I said there's a body!"

The woman hummed, one finger scratching over the yellow bumps. The teen shivered.

"A body? What is there I can do about it?"

"I told you already, get the police!" He'll just assume that she doesn't understand too well.

"Ah, the police, right." The woman turned her back on her, retreating down an alley while complaining about how itchy her acne was. The red head rolled his eyes and made his way back to the group.

The body had holes all over him. What the hell? They were hollow holes too, no blood, no guts. It's gross. It spooked all of them. Joseph took that as a sign to leave town and tried to impale himself on an iron fence. The town wasn't that gloomy was it? It seems he had suddenly changed his mind and managed to save himself with Hermit Purple, but that didn't stop him from looking ridiculous. "What are you doing, old man?"

"T-The car was just here a minute ago!" What the hell was he talking about? The car had been behind them the entire time. Well, maybe this fog does things to people's minds. They heard footsteps approaching. The saw a woman slowly walking closer. A short woman, shorter than Charleigh stopped and looked up at them.

Everyone awkwardly gave a little bow to her, and she greeted them with a large smile. "You all seem to be travelers! You must have stopped here because of the fog, right?" she started, "I run a little bed and breakfast, so you can all come and stay the night if you wish. I'll make it cheap!"

"My, my, finally some decent hospitality." Mental Fiction hummed to Charleigh with a reassuring grin. "At least not every one is dead inside here." Was that supposed to be a joke? She looked over to the dead body then the citizens.

The woman lead them to where her inn was. It was a pretty decent looking building and pretty nice. "Here we are, Mr. Joestar! "It may not look like much, but twenty years ago one of the 007 movies was filmed here, and even John Lennon from the Beetles stayed here once!"

"Whoa really?" Polnareff beamed.

"No, I used that to get people to stay here. She smiled innocently.

"Hold on, old lady. You just said 'Joestar'. How did you know that name?" It would seem Jotaro had no qualms over suspecting an old woman. He could see her shoulders tense for a split second, before she turned and pointed a finger at Polnareff. "That young man said that name earlier, didn't he? I made sure to remember it!"

"I did? Huh." Charleigh didn't think it was a smart thing to do anyway. There are people after Joseph and Jotaro.

As Polnareff made a comment about the woman's bound left hand that quickly devolved into flirting for some ungodly reason. Gross.

"Hey Jotaro,You think she could be a Stand user?" Kakyoin leaned in.

"It's been an orangutan before. An old woman is far from impossible." he paused for a second. He does have a point. He added "...I'm going to write the wrong name in the log book. Just in case." He gave no other explanation.

By the time they'd entered the building the old lady closed the log book.

"If that's everyone, I'll show you all to your rooms!"

"Wait a second." Surprisingly Jotaro stopped them before they started heading towards the stairs and they followed the old lady to their rooms. Polnareff and Joseph, Kakyoin and Jotaro, and Charleigh was alone. Each room was neatly designed but small.

Four of them gathered in Joseph's room to see if they can get an update on Dio. No electric devices seem to be working. Not even the TV. Kakyoin couldn't get it to work. Looks like they have no luck.

Polnareff had burst in a while ago to ask to use the bathroom they didn't have.

"Good grief, he's so carefree." Joseph shrugged. Nothing to do but stare at the walls and plan for what they'll do next.. "Hmph..." Jotaro only grunted while looking out the hazy window. "Do you guys think something's up?" His eyes haven't left the glass. The rest thought.

"Well it sure is suspicious. The town, the creepy lady." Charleigh added. Kakyoin seemed to agree and he added, "I've heard enough horror stories about things like this. I'm a little paranoid I'll admit."

"Hey now, she's a nice lady who offered us a stay here. Besides, she's old. What could she do to us?"

"You're old." Kakyoin grunted.

"I'm still younger than her." Joseph stuttered then calmed down and looked to the door, "but still, an unknown Stand user can attack us any time. We should keep our eyes peeled."

Not long after, odd noises thumped, banged, and crashed downstairs. Good God Polnareff, why does he have to be so loud? Jotaro sighs and stood up while they were discussing plans. "What's wrong Jotaro?" Joseph asked. Jotaro was heading to the door. "Polnareff is taking too long and I'm going to check on him." he stated before disappearing down the hall. He really was on edge. There had to be a Stand somewhere. Why else would that Frenchman be causing such a racket? He knocked on the door but there was no answer, only a few more noises. Voices actually He kicked the door open and casually walked in the back room. It was dark and oddly quiet. His eyes traced the furniture and hallways. Nothing yet.

"What is it? You came in without knocking." the little voice asked with lady was in one doorway approaching him. "I did knock. You couldn't hear me because you were busy with something else. I'm looking for Polnareff." he answered. The lady hummed and gestured to what seemed to be the bathroom. "He had to use the bathroom so he's in there. Go ahead Mr. Jotaro."

"Oh. Thanks." he shrugged and headed to the door. He had her there. She is an enemy. He heard running behind him and that was his que to turn around. "I forgot to ask you something else?" He dragged his foot before her feet causing her to trip while she held a large pair of scissors.

"What happened? Did you trip?" he asked innocently. She trembled seeing the blade inches from her her eye. He rubbed his chin while he taunted her further, "Oh yeah, you shouldn't be running with scissors. Thank God you didn't get hurt." She staggered to get up.

"Oh, my question was about my name. I never gave you it."

"What? You wrote it in the registration book."

"Oh, this?" he asked pulling a black book out. He flipped it to a page with their fake names. She smiled, "Yes that one-" she stopped seeing that he did not write his name.

 _Tenmei Kakyoin, Qtaro Kujo, Maya Evensong…_ Only Joseph and Polnareff weren't fake. Since she already knew both of them.

"I suspected you from the moment you said 'Jostar' back when you met us. I told everyone else to write a fake name. Yet you know my name. That means you can't play stupid with me. You're sent by Dio to kill us old hag! So come on, show my your Stand."

"I already have." she rasped.

Behind him, corpses dangling on strips of mist came for him. Star Platinum emerged and hit any of them that came close then throwing a barrier of punches. Each body was sent flying out. Jotaro glared at her with Star behind him facing the hall for another wave. A sharp sudden pain jolted through his leg. An infant….thing pierced him as it clung to his leg.

"My Stand Justice will win for sure! I just need one little hit and I have you!" A large skull shrieked from the mist with blood, Jotaro's blood flowing like strings into his claws.

"Polnareff!" Jotaro responded to a yell from behind him. Behind him was that Hol Horse injured as well. It seems that the Stand attacked them as well.

"Jotaro!" the blonde man called out, "Enyaba's Stand is made of fog! Your wound will turn into a hole like ours. She'll control you with the fog!" He looked back down at his leg as fog streamed through it. Star Platinum attacked again but his fist naturally went through the haze. Useless.

"No Stands will stand against mine! Now I'll control you Jotaro!" she cackles. He'll have to try something else. Polnareff suggested running but no, for what. He already has a plan in mind. "Yare yare daze, there's no reason to run. Before that hag takes another breath, I'll defeat that Stand." Star Platinum had already begun sucking up the air including the Stand itself. It was an odd tactic, but what else could he try? It was working anyway. Enyaba began choking. She couldn't take a breath just as Jotaro expected. Star had inhaled Justice and held it in. The woman grew dizzy. She staggered and tried to keep her stance. But the lack of air and need for oxygen urged her into unconsciousness. Some mighty Stand. It was easily done. Jotaro came over to her and checked her for a pulse. Alive, but out cold. "Well, looks like she was so full of the air she needed so much."

Jotaro came back into the room with the old lady unconscious under his arm. He told Joseph what happened and that there was no use staying here. The two red heads were exhausted but they would have no choice. He had a point The met up in the lobby after they got ready. Polnareff was complaining about a whole incident with the bathroom. No shock there since he had past incidents. Of course. Joseph seemed to be making a big deal about it. He was thrown into a laughing fit.

Mental Fiction was investigating the lobby until something out the window caught his attention. He walked outside and stiffened up. "Charleigh..." she walked out to respond. "Shit..."

Jotaro followed and called the others over.

Nothing but decayed bodies could be seen along the used to be a town is now a graveyard. "This old lady, she used her fog to make this graveyard look like a town." Joseph assumed. A skeleton fell apart as the wind hit it. "That means we've been talking to corpses." Polnareff huffed rubbing his chin.

"Speaking to the dead..." Charleigh repeated, "wicked."

"We'll bring this old lady to to the next town, maybe we can get information from her there." Joseph said. Surely she'd give them information on Dio." Kakyoin explained his doubts, but it's worth a shot. Besides, when they stop at another town Joseph can use Hermit Purple on a TV.

It was just then when Hol Horse escaped with their car. They looked back to see him drive off. "Oh, I think I'll be sticking with Dio after all. I'll meet up with you guys again If you don't die. I'd suggest killing that lady first! She'll show ya how dangerous Dio really is!" he laughed ahead of them. Great, now they are ride-less.


	13. Chapter 13

The carriage rattled against the dirt road they traveled now headed to Karachi, where the Indus River delta was. As of now they were passing through a village to grab something to eat.

Joseph hopped off the carriage to order 6 doner kababs since it was the appropriate time for lunch.

"That would be 1000 yen." the vendor said to him. Joseph took off his hat and looked shocked. Then he laughed, "Oh no, that's far too much."

"Oh? How much are you willing to pay?" the man leaned in to ask.

"Make it 250 yen." Joseph called.

Oh please, he's trying to haggle. Joseph looked prideful at the offer. The vendor laughed at him, "You silly old man, you have no sense! If their prices were that low, my family would starve." he snickered while dragging his finger across his neck. Didn't seem like he was too serious about it. She crossed her arms and thought, then hums in a mocking tone, "Well, then we'll just buy some from somewhere else then." he cocked his eyebrow and turned back.

"W-wait! How about 700 yen?"

"300." he turned back to him and replied.

"600!"

"350!"

"550!

"Make that 400!"

"450!"

"425!" the two both claimed. Joseph beamed at that. "Deal! I'll take them." he swiftly pulled out his wallet and gave the payment. He turned back with the bag. His prideful look changed in a second as he dropped the bag. "Th-the lady's awake!" He pointed to the woman they had with them. She was staring wide eyed and trembling. They all jumped when they looked back at her/

"I haven't said anything!" she cried, " Why are you here before me?" What was she talking about? "Do you think that I, Enyaba, would tell them the secret to Dio's Stand?"

They all looked over to the vendor, not understanding what's going on. The vendor took off his head piece. Golden eyes and long black hair hid under it. He stared them down quietly as Enyaba started screaming. What looked like flesh like strings shot out from her eyes and mouth. Charleigh, sitting next to her was the first one to jump out as the others did as well in a second. They pierced through the carriage and destroyed it.

"Why? Why have you come to kill me?!" she screamed.

"It means that Lord Dio truly trusts no one." the vendor took off his coat. Great, another one of these Dio servants. "I'll make sure you never speak again Enyaba." The man looked over to the group, "as for you 5...I will be taking your lives as well."

"Old lady!" Polnareff yelled as those tentacles ripped her open. She fell to the ground gagging.

"My name is Dan..Dan of Steel. With my Stand Lovers, you will meet the same fate as Enyaba."

"Lord Dio would never do this to me!" she gagged and coughed.

Kakyoin looked closer and gasped, "Those things coming out of her, they're real!"

"He would never do this to me! We trust each other! He is my reason to live and would never plant a flesh bud in me!"

Polnareff called for her again as Silver Chariot slashed through the tentacles. They flew off and crumbled away in the sun. They're flesh buds, Dio's cells. Maybe that's a way to save the woman.

Dan was leaning against the building. With arms crossed, he looked amused while watching, "Enyaba, you were the one who told Dio about the Stands, but even so, there is no way Dio would trust a little old woman like you. A pity you haven't realized that."

"Old lady! Tell us the secret to Dio's Stand!"

"Joseph, I don't think she can!" Charleigh spoke out noting that the tentacles could rip her apart if she even dared to. "For her sake don't ask!"

Joseph kneeled by her regardless, "Tell us! You placed your trust in him but he betrayed you!"

"Joseph!"

"I must defeat Dio! Please tell me!"

The woman gags and struggles to speak, "He...believes in me...I couldn't tell you." That was her last breath. She...was bound to die anyway. Dan was laughing from a small table, "How sad it was. How much she trusted Dio. It just shows how powerful his charm really is."

"It's five against one Dan, prepare yourself." The five circled him.

"Stand up." Jotaro ordered firmly. Dan took a small sip from his tea cup. "Jackass, don't act cool. If you aren't going to fight we'll just attack you."

"Do as you please, but none of you will even lay a finger on me, Dan of Steel."

In an instant Star Platinum threw a hit at him. Dan was sent flying but so was Joseph. They all looked back as the elder was forced to the ground.

"You fool, I wasn't done talking. You were very close to killing your grandfather." Dan stood up and spat some blood out, "Do you really think I came here just to kill Enyaba?"

"You said your stand is Lovers, what is that?" Kakyoin spoke up. Dan grinned, "The battle had already begun Mr. Kakyoin."

"No matter how hard you look, you'll not find Lovers." he purred with confidence.

"Hey kid," he called to a child sweeping the ground, "I'll give you money to hit my leg with your broom." The kid looked at the money Dan offered then obeyed, he swung back and hit his leg hard. Joseph yelled as his leg just as Dan took damage.

"It's like a voodoo doll. Kind of. Where Dan gets hit, he doesn't feel it. Instead, someone else does. In this case. It's Joseph." Charleigh Dan hummed in agreement, "That's right, my Lovers can go inside the bodies of other people. When Enyaba died, it entered your brain through your ear, Joseph Joestar. Me and my Stand are the same, if you hurt my Stand you hurt me, and vice versa. Just like other Stands. Well if you do so much as to scratch me, Lovers, which is in his brain will make you react to my all will not lay a finger on me. Oh, I also planted a flesh bud in you Joestar, like Enyaba it will eat you from the inside."

The boy hit him again, Joseph yelled out. Dan looked to the boy who held out a hand for money. "I didn't say you can strike me brat!" he hit him and sent the kid running. He sighed and looked back at them, "Lovers is actually very weak, not even to move a single strand of hair. It is the world's weakest Stand. But you don't need power to kill humans."

Having enough with this, Jotaro growled and took Dan by the collar, Star Platinum's fist was ready by his. "Jotaro stop! Don't be stupid!" Kakyoin grabbed him. Jotaro didn't falter, "Don't worry I'm going to kill him before he'd even feel pain. Joseph flinched and kneeled down. Polnareff and Charleigh tended to him.

"That's a great idea Jotaro, let's see you try it." Dan teased, "What do you want to destroy, my face? Throat?"Jotaro was giving him the most terrifying look anyone had seen him make.

"Come on, are you going to punch a hole right through me?" If they weren't in this situation he would be through quicker than a second. Besides that, the only thing that blocked him was Kakyoin. Dan grabbed a rock and offered to hit him with it. Jotaro grabbed him, "Don't fucking underestimate me. When I say I'll do some thing, I'll do it." Jotaro said furiously but calmly. This guy was beginning to see his true bad side: something no one in their right mind would be on. He's got Kakyoin, and his Stand to hold him back. "You've seen his powers! Don't do anything brash!"

"Jotaro do you want to kill your grandfather?" Charleigh glared at him and yelled. Polnareff held him back as well. "He can actually do it! Don't let him provoke you Jotaro!"

Dan sneered, "You aren't taking me seriously." He hit him in the shoulder with the rock and they released him. Jotaro's hands let go of his collar. Dan swiftly bashed him in the gut with the rock. Jotaro grunted in pain as he collapsed.

"Don't under estimate me, bastard. After that geezer dies it'll be you!" he growled and hit him with the rock again but Jotaro blocked it with his fist. The four of them kneeled by him to his aid. Joseph had an idea. He looked over to Kakyoin who had the same of them bolted for it, Polnareff then following after them, Charleigh and Jotaro who still remained on his hands and knees. Polnareff did the same. "Charleigh, Jotaro! Keep him away from Mr. Joestar!" Kakyoin yelled from over his shoulder. "We're taking him as far away as possible!"

"They think that moving away will get rid of my stand's power? It may be weak, but in one's body it can control from a great distance." Dan chuckled and looked at the other two.

Charleigh helped the teen up but was suddenly ripped away, Dan pushed her away and took Jotaro's collar. Jotaro didn't flinch as he looked on ignoring him. "You're starting to lose your cool Dan."

"Are you two planning to follow me until that geezer dies?"

"Yeah, and after that, I will defiantly make you pay for this." Jotaro stated with a menacing tone.

Dan took advantage at how defenseless he mad took his watch and wallet, "This all you have, not too bad, could be better." He shoved it into his coat then turned to Charleigh, "Your turn girl." He grabbed her. She fought the urge to hit him as he shoved his hand down her back pocket. He was giving her the most sickening look she could see a guy give as he slides out a roll of money. "Hm, this could be of some use. And this necklace, very nice." As he looked closer he looked in disappointment. It was a fake gold and plastic ruby necklace."Ugh, this is fake, Useless." he tossed it aside. He put the cash in his pocket and walked off. As the girl muttered she picked up her cheap necklace. She was somewhat glad she wasn't rich. "We'll get him back. I swear." Jotaro muttered. Dan called them over and the two followed.

The trio found an electronic store with TVs displayed in the window. They can use that to see the Stand inside Joseph with the help of Hermit Purple. Maybe, they'll have a chance to fight this Stand off before it can do anything fatal. They did find it in the TV screen. It was indeed small, like an insect. It was massing with a tendon.

"Polnareff, our Stands will enter Mr. Joestar's body and defeat it there."

"What?" Their Stands are obviously not small enough to enter someone's head.

"Stand's are images of energy. They can shrink to your will. Now, there's no time to lose we have to go in!"

Polnareff was still uncertain, but he readied. The pulled out their Stands. To their will, the did shrink small enough to travel through the ear of the elder ans toward the brain stem via blood vessel. Polnareff would have to cut a hole in it for them to enter.

"Hey, can't you just swim through it? I don't think cutting it is best." Joseph snapped nervously.

"Don't worry. The hole will be microscopic so it wouldn't cause damage. It'll take a few minutes though. The nerves and blood vessels are thick."

"Kakyoin, it's exhausting to have our Stands this small. We'll have to be quick."

Silver Chariot slashed through the vessel so they were able to slip through. Joseph, in result, stumbled noting that didn't make him feel too well.

Charleigh cursed under her breath, "About payback, what are we going to do to get out of this. One slip up he can kill Joseph." she said quietly. Jotaro only looked on. He was thinking up a plan. They reached a drainage trench. Dan observed it carefully.

"Hm, I would jump over this, but if I twist my ankle that would be dangerous. It would take too long to cross that bridge over there. Hey, Jotaro. Lie across this gap and make yourself into a bridge."

Jotaro just glared at him.

"What, you don't want to be my bridge?" he stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Jotaro asked quietly. He gestured to the bridge a few feet away from them.

"Listen to me! Make yourself into a bridge so I may cross!" He kicked the ground hard. Joseph may have felt that..Jotaro just looked at him.

"Listen to me Jotaro, or it'll cost a grandfather."

Jotaro did so. The other two can feel the rage radiating off him. Dan only found it amusing as he snickered and stepped roughly on him. "You make a nice bridge Jojo~ firm, sturdy." He took his lovely time crossing. Jotaro did his best to keep his stir the pot that was beyond boiling, he stepped on his finders and twisted them. Once he finally got off Charleigh helped Jotaro up after crossing the actual bridge. Jotaro growled curses in Japanese under his breath as he rubbed his nearly crushed hand. "This guys really taking pleasure in this."

"He's gonna get a fitting place in Hell." Jotaro grumbled.

Charleigh couldn't help but nearly crack up but Dan called her, "Hey, Ginger. Come here."

Charleigh shivered and obeyed helplessly. "There's a puddle in my way. You can use that little sweatshirt of your's to cover it so I can walk over." He pointed to the narrow, long puddle that lay before them. Charleigh blinked. "But you can step over it. You're not a snobby lady."

"Do it or it will cost you." he threatened. She tolled her eyes. She removes her navy green sweatshirt and slowly lowering it across the puddle. "Here you go milady…" she snorted under her breath. She cringes when she watches the clothing darken as it absorbed the water as Dan stepped on it to walk huffed at that small little remark as he passed, kicking dirt back on it as punishment. Jotaro moves on stepping over the puddle on his own writing in the book.

"Ya know, my back itches, Jotaro. Scratch it." he orders. Jotaro comes up and scratches his back. She swears she hears a purr in his voice. "Lower." There was no expression on Jotaro's face.

"There~ don't dig your nails in so much." Jotaro closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from trying not to rip his skin off. but he leaned into his fingers.

Meanwhile Joseph is fidgeting unable to hold still. He can feel someone scratched his back. It made him uncomfortable. In fact, his yelling attracted a crowd. "Joestar, keep it down. People are beginning to think you're insane." Polnareff hissed trying to hide his face as they looked in pity and tossed coins at their feet. They had to get out of this crowd, but first, they need a TV to use which they purchased and they left.

Jotaro was seething with anger. His fists clenched and his lip was permanently curled on his face. He quietly wrote something down in a small notebook.

"What's that?"

"You'll see." he said and closed the book. His eyes locked on Dan. They were screaming every threat known to mankind at him.

Dan handed him a rag, "Shine my shoes." Jotaro flinched and snatched it from his hand. He bent over and shined them. Charleigh was suddenly pulled in by the waist and set beside him. "Make sure to shine them good. Charleigh here will keep me company." A finger slid against her shoulder. A white and suddenly snatched his wrist. Dan didn't flinch, but only blinked. "Oh? This must belong to your Stand hm?" Mental Fiction's hand didn't release as he moved his arm. Tried to. "If you don't want to hurt Mr. Joestar I suggest letting go." She looked in disgust, "My Stand is protective. Don't touch me." Mental Fiction releases and his arm fades back into her.

Dan smirked, he tilts his head with a look of delight in his eyes. "Hey, Ginger, give me a message."

Disgusted, the girl walked over. "Where do you want it?" she asked bluntly. He rolled his shoulders signifying where he wanted it. His golden eyes narrowed as a sly grin threatened to rip his face. 'For Mr. Joestar's sake.' She leaned over and kneaded into his muscle. Dan held in a snicker as he spoke up, "Very good. You're good with your hands." Charleigh cringed in disgust and discomfort.

" I'm glad I came up with this." He purred like a pampered cat. Jotaro grunted quietly in response as he rubbed the cloth over one shoe and moved to the other. Fury still radiated off his seemingly calm composure. His frown was deeper than usual it showed from anger and embarrassment. "Too bad I can't have you guys serve me forever."

A dark shadow covered Jotaro's eyes as he was gazing up at him; possibly glaring fiery daggers at him as he watched them. He suddenly kicked Jotaro in the chin. "What are you staring at? Shine those shoes right. Actually, why don't you lick them?"

Despite the suggestion, the teen stood up and wrote something down again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I wrote down everything you owe us. When this is over, you're paying both of us, for all of it."

Dan back handed him. Blood ran down his mouth.

"Hey! What was that about?" Charleigh defended him.

"I didn't tell him to write anything. Do you have a problem with it Ginger?" Dan looked back at him and sneers, "Well it wouldn't matter in the end. Come on. Why don't we go window shopping?"

"Look. There he is!" Kakyoin pointed to the crab like Stand kneading the brain cells into mush to feed to the flesh bud that was bigger than they thought. He snickered at them and continued to knead. Polnareff spent no time waiting and hacked the Stand in two. He melted and sunk into a pool of golden liquid.

"We did it Kakyoin! Ha! It was easier than we thought huh?" Polnareff turned to him.

"Polnareff, who are you talking to?"

He turned to the other Hierophant Green. He looked confused when he looked between the two.

"Polnareff, that's not me! Get away from him that's-"

The fake shifted into the Lovers. He disguised himself as Kakyoin's Stand. He looked over to the pile of liquid that slowly formed again, but it split in two thus making three Lovers total.

"Listen, I know I lack power and speed to mortally wound you, but I know myself: my weaknesses, and strengths to out smart you!"

Kakyoin used Emerald Smash to rip him apart. He melted, but formed again, making three more. They were multiplying. However, since a person can only have one Stand, one has to be the real one. If they take the real one down, it'll be over. The trouble is to find the real one. If they get the wrong one, they'll multiply. They found that out quickly after they hacked more of them apart.

Lovers taunted them. Trying to get them to hack more of them and some of them were convincing. No luck. They were overwhelming them.

"That's enough Polnareff! Withdraw your Stand!" Joseph ordered. Polnareff refused though he was bleeding from the gut and mouth. "I can't get you killed for saving me!"

"But we can't give up Mr. Joestar. There is a way to beat him. There has to." Kakyoin responded. They watch the screen.

They entered a jewelry shop. He scanned the jewelry as he walked up to the counter, "How what can I get for this much?" he said to the clerk.

"Hell no-" Charleigh huffed and darted for it. Dan caught her hand and looked over at her, "Don't make such a fuss. It's not your money anymore." She glared deeply and struggled. She posed to smack him. He chuckled, "Hit me and you hit Joestar." She clenched everything in her body but hissed, "Then whatever you buy better be for me." She doubted it though.

Dan cheerfully nodded as the clerk told him what he can get. He put the cash in his pocket. He hums quietly as he looks among the glass. "Check out this bracelet. Ain't it pretty?" He turned to Jotaro, "If you were to give a girl that, she'd love you forever." Honestly, with how the girls act around him, he doesn't need to get that. "Say, Charleigh. How about I give you that bracelet?" He chuckles at Charleigh's sighs, then looks to Jotaro.

"Use your Stand to steal it Jojo."

Jotaro stood there looking forward.

"I told you to steal it dumbass. Or I'll will steal it myself. They'll catch me and beat the shit out of me. Joestar will die from that pain."

Are the authorities really going to beat him up? Are they that strict? Jotaro placed his hand on the glass and Star Platinum's hand phased through the slit in the glass. He precisely removed the bracelet from the holder.

"Hey that guy's shoplifting!"

"You bastard!" Jotaro growled to Dan but was cut off by his devious grin

They watch as three big men walked out. They were wielding bats in their hands, "Shoplifting eh?" one spoke, " back where I came from they chopped a thief's fingers off."

"Jotaro, you can't use your Stand against civilians. Good luck." Dan purred as he looked back at the jewelry.

Charleigh looked away as a bat struck him. Jotaro hardly flinched with each blow. He blocked with his arms but he wasn't afraid to take the hits. Yes it hurt, but it will all be worth it. The thought of revenge distracted him from the beating. He did his best to dwell on that.

Charleigh growled in fury and clenched her fists. "Same goes for you Charles. You can't hurt them either with your Stand." She really wouldn't care if they weren't Stand users or if it wasn't fair. Hell, none of what they were doing the last hour wasn't fair. She couldn't attack them though, it'll only make it worse.

The men pummeled and shoved him around. He was thrown from the store with the thugs. "Get the hell out of our country so you can keep your fingers."

"Jotaro! Move you stupid assholes!" she nearly shrieked in anger and shoved the thugs away from him [despite that they were much larger than her.] They didn't falter though. They scoff at her and leave them. Jotaro was lying on his stomach bleeding from the nose, mouth, and forehead under his hat. Dan comes up to them, "Well, well, with your help I took something better." he says holding up a nice golden choker. Jotaro started laughing, something rare to hear from him. He smiled and kneeled on his hands and knees. "What the hell's so funny?" Dan hissed in disgust.

"I'm just waiting for the fun that's to come. You're really in for it. I'm excited for the payment you'll get!" he chuckled in pleasure.

"You little shit!" He slammed him down with his foot. "Don't you understand that your grandfather will die very soon?"

"You don't know us very well do you? You don't know Kakyoin, Polnareff or Charleigh very well, just as much as me."

"That doesn't matter! Nothing you do will keep him from dying. Get it through your thick head!"

"You must know yourself in battle yes, but you must also your enemies." Kakyoin told Lovers. He grinned and pointed to the ground. "Didn't you notice that my Hierophant Green can spread his roots along the ground and attached them to every one of you." With this, he was able to identify the real Stand. He used Emerald Splash on the real one.

He panicked and began digging down to get to an artery.

Now he has to get the flesh bud out. Since only sunlight can kill it Joseph would have to use his Hamon to serge through his head and take the parasite apart.

Lovers shot out of his ear and headed for his user.

His own head started bleeding. The two grinned widely as Jotaro stood up, "If your bleeding, that means Kakyoin attacked, maybe we'll pay you back when he's finished."

Dan watched as he bled. He backed up. Charleigh crossed her arms, "What's wrong Danny? Why are you backing up? Scared?" Dan trembled then bolted. Jotaro took him by the hair, "Hey, hey, What got you so panicked ? You're not running away after all this are you? Tell me, is the old man gonna die?" Dan ripped his hair out and whimpered. He fell to his hands and knees and begged him for forgiveness. He whimpered, cried, and licked his boots.

"What?! You can't be serious. Is he really stooping this low?" Charleigh scoffed. Jotaro held the tip of his hat, "Seems so."

"The guy's even licking his shoe like a dog."

Star Platinum faded in behind Jotaro, "Ora!" he roared as he always did. He caught something in his fingers beside Jotaro's ear. That is when Dan started screaming in pain.

"I figured you'd pull something like this. You should know that my Star Platinum possesses excellent eyesight and precise reflexes. You didn't do a good job researching us." He walked closer.

"I-I wasn't planning anything I swear! My Stand only wanted to come back! Y-your stand' is more powerful! More powerful than any other! Look at me! I broke my arm and my leg! I can't fight!"

"We'll take those as payment. Will you swear never to come back?"

"Yes I swear! I'll go to a deserted island and live there forever anything!"

"You ain't lyin'?" Charleigh crossed her arms.

"No! I wouldn't lie!"

"Good, now scram douche!" she hissed as the two turned back. Mental Fiction ears pulled himself out to a sense and made him growl. Dan started laughing, "Hey look over there! The Lovers went into that girl's ear. Don't you move. Both of you or she'll die!" He pulled out a knife and headed to them. "I'm going to kill both of you and you can't do anything!"

"Good grief. Fine, we won't." This guy was so damn persistent, it's annoying.

Dan flinched as he found he couldn't move. "What?"

"Hey, what's wrong? You were gonna stab me right? Like this." He sticks the knife into his cheek. "Wh-what?"

"It seems that Kakyoin's Hierophant Green had tied itself around your Stand, he seemed to have left a trail."

Dan fell to his knees and held a hand, "No! Please!" he pleaded again but this time neither of them were buying it.

"No, after killing Enyaba, threatening to kill that Old man, and forcing us to o such bullshit, you're not getting a chance."

"Dio gave me money in advance."

"Good grief, you really are the lowest scum."

"Looks like you can't pay back what you owe. Not with money, you son of a bitch." Charleigh sneered. Jotaro looked at her and said with a pleased smile, "Hey Charleigh, why don't you help me and make sure this jackass stays in place?" Charleigh laughed out with excitement as Mental Fiction took a hold of Dan grabbing his arms behind his back and legs in place it its other set. "Got it."

In a flash Star Platinum was beating on him. to a pulp. It lasted at least a minute to pay back what he owes them. Mental Fiction let go as Star Platinum lifted him and flung him into the side of the building hard enough to break him through it.

Jotaro huffed as he wrote his name on the page. "Here's your receipt." he said letting it go. With that they turned and walked off to find the other three. Charleigh walking happily with him. "Yeah! Kick ass!That guy got what was coming." Charleigh cheered happily. Jotaro huffed a smile, "Yeah. Not bad at all."


	14. Chapter 14

Joseph suggested they get a car in the next town to drive to Saudi Arabia, and a nice one too. It was even big enough to give them some leg room as well as decent comfort for a car. The teens in the back was so sick of being cramped

Kakyoin sat by the window with eyes shifting around outside, He was a little uneasy, like someone was watching them Ever since they left the hotel he's been feeling paranoid.

"Hey, Kakyoin, what's up?" Jotaro noticed Kakyoin looking rather unsettled. He perked up, "Oh, I was just enjoying the view. It's so nice here and if we're about to be attacked, we'd surely spot them. However, I feel as if we're being watched and I couldn't help but keep looking back." he sighed looking back out the window.

"I don't blame you." Polnareff claimed.

"With that in mind, I was thinking about our route. Yarpline is the nearest town from here but the roads are heavily curved and it'll take two days to reach it by car. At a nearby village they sell Cessnas. That's how travelers get across the Saudi Arabian desert. I'll pilot the Cessna and it'll shorten our travel time." Joseph explained.

"What's a Cessna?"

"It's kind of plane. It's usually used to travel small distances." Kakyoin explained to Charleigh next to him wearing a headdress they had got from the market in the village. At the time, she had to just like the other women in the country. It was the law there and Joseph doesn't want to risk it.

"I don't think I want to ride a plane with a man who's been in three plane crashes." Jotaro groaned and received a menacing glare from Joseph. Not after last time plus the stories he's told.

"Anyway...once we cross this desert first. We'll travel on camel back so it only takes a day."

"Camels? Never rode on those." Polnareff commented.

"Leave it to me, I know how to ride them and I'll teach you." Joseph chuckled moving his eyes back to the road.

The three teens sat back and watched the outside zoom by. Kakyoin still alert the entire time. Something wasn't right. Maybe they weren't being watched, it could be the lack of sleep they were getting. Well, him anyway. The others seem pretty fine. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he closes his eyes to sleep for a little bit.

They watched the camels stare them down while chewing its hay. God they smelled so god-awful they kept their distance from them.

"Camels? They're way too expensive and hard to care for. Are you sure?" the Shepard asked after hearing Joseph's offer. Joseph smiled kindly. "This is a life and death situation. You must understand. Here, how about we trade for this nice car?"

"What? Joseph we just got it!" Polnareff protested with the rest of the company. "Not to mention its the nicest thing we got!"

"Hey, here, trading is more effective. Besides, how else are we going to give payment?" But why did he have to get a car so nice in the first place? What is this shepard going to do with it?

He shook the man's hand, "To make it even, I'd like to take those water tanks over there. Of course we need those."

The man's eyes lit up when eyeing the car. It was pretty nice. He considered ten smiled. "Well, alright. You sure are an odd man." the shepard took the deal and traded. Even he found it odd he was trading a car fit for a celebrity for a few camels, but he couldn't refuse that generosity.

"Alright everyone, saddle up!"

If that was possible. Polnareff refused to breathe around it and Joseph couldn't even make it sit. He tried numerous times but never seemed to succeed. Turns out, he's never ridden one but has seen it in movies.

"You've never ridden one?!" Polnareff yelled out.

"I've only watched movies but trust me I know." That was just before the camel spits all over him. He froze in place. His disgust and frustration clear on his face. The others cringed in disgust.

Joseph crossed his arms after wiping the slobber off his face, "Well, another way to mount them is to understand the animal, and the only way to do so is food." he chuckles pulling out an apple from his bag. He loured the apple down so the camel sits. Carefully, Joseph mounts the camel's back and reached for the reigns. The animal grunted and stood before he was prepared. He leaned forward and clung to its neck. This freaked out the beast. It got up and thrashed its head and neck about kicking wildly to get the man off.

Joseph was being flung around like a others watched in silence while the shepherds watched in silent amusement until they decided to assist him when the camel calms down.

They finally were properly mounted on their camels with the help of the shepherds. Polnareff finally snickered looking back at the entire incident, "Okay, I've got to admit, that was kind of funny." he huffs to Kakyoin beside him who lightly chuckles as their animals stood up. Kakyoin settled and looked around once more. That paranoia is coming back.

"All right. Now that everyone's mounted nicely we should head off. Onward to the northwest!" Joseph announced after finally getting used to the feel of the camel's back.

The company rode on across the hot desert. They used palm branches to cover their tracks as the go along. "Ay, Kak, something up?" Charleigh rode beside the other redhead who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I still feel as if we're being watched again. I couldn't help it."

They both looked back. Charleigh looked for anything wrong. All she got was the sky. She did note that it looked a little dark for the sun to be out. She thought she'd point it out but assumed they all noticed it.

"I think you may be a bit too worried Kakyoin. We have our tracks covered." Polnareff said.

"Actually I feel a bit paranoid myself. I feel another presence." Jotaro grumbled while looking about. Kakyoin did feel a little relieved he wasn't losing it. Jotaro stopped and looked through a pair of binoculars to try to find something. He even used Star Platinum to see further.

"Anything?"

"No."

Joseph looks back at them. "We'll ride until sundown, then we put up our tents. It's very dangerous to travel at night."

"But it's so hot out."

"It is usually hot at this time of day-" Joseph checked his watch, "E-eight PM? Jotaro, what does your watch say?"

"Ten after eight."

"What? How?"

"Why isn't the sun going down?"

Charleigh thought, "I thought so. Look at the sky. It's dark. If the sun was out it'd be blue?"

The three considered her question. "I mean, I thought it was a stupid thing to point out. I thought you guys noticed too." The so called 'sun' rose slightly and so did the heat. "Are you sure that is a sun?"

"Could this sun possibly be a stand?!" Polnareff squinted while wiping the excessive sweat off his brow. It was the first suspicion. It would make some sense at least. What else would it be if not the sun?

Charleigh rubbed her face, "Oh my God I can't believe this! We're in the middle of the desert for fuck's sake!" She complained as they dismounted their camels and took cover behind some rocks nearby.

"We were careless! How did we fall for this?"

"All this time I felt we were being watched. I didn't see it at all." Kakyoin shook.

Jotaro growled and lowered himself behind the rock, "Well it isn't like we expected the fucking sun to be a Stand."

"How long are we going to be boiling out here before we're cooked?"

"Not long. It's dangerous to be in a sauna for thirty minutes." Joseph replied dryly.

"The only way to beat this Stand is to find the user, and take him out." Jotaro sat back. The user had to be somewhere nearby. He would have to be hiding away from them the whole time. What if it was a user like The Lovers, a remotely controlled Stand? They watched The Sun cackle and sizzle overhead.

"A weak Stand can be controlled from a distance, this is no weak Stand. The user must be nearby."

The camels collapsed from the heat. There goes their form of travel. Charleigh buried herself in the shade as best as she looked at the canteen by Joseph and reached to grab metal on it was blistering hot she quickly retreated her hand to her side. The canteen fell onto the rocks, spilling little water out. Much less than there was before. "It's getting so hot, the water's evaporated."

"I'll use my Hierophant to look around." Kakyoin stood up. Joseph tried to stop him.

"We have no choice but to find this user." With that he pulled out Hierophant Green and let him slither up into the open. He got closer and closer until they noticed something was wrong. "Emerald Smash!" he called out a move but The Sun burnt the projectiles while it launched lava at the group they ducked as the molten rock splattered across the dry ground.

"It's no use! This Stand can't be touched." Joseph said shielding himself. The heat was rising quickly. They were ready to pass out. They all observed the Stand and surroundings around it. Joseph felt dizzy from the heat. His eyes struggled to stay open and he tried to breath. The heat was getting to him. That's when Kakyoin started to cackle. He just lie there quietly as they all begin to laugh. Joseph looked at them out of confusion. They must be going mad! This is bad. Even Jotaro cracked and was laughing hysterically. "Guys! Hey! S-snap out of it! We need to stay together." he couldn't even acknowledge what was really happening. Kakyoin held his shoulder to calm him down. Re chuckled recovering from the laugh attack. "No Mr. Jostar, we're fine. It's just that-that we noticed the rock over there. It's the exact same as that one over there." He pointed to two rock formations parallel from each other. Joseph twitched. It was odd but what are they laughing at it for? "It's like a mirror! It's so stupid and we didn't catch it until now!" Polnareff wheezed. Jotaro settled down and brought out Star Platinum. "If it's like a mirror, then let's see if I can shatter it." Star Platinum took a rock and chucked it far between the rocks. It shattered something in the sky…or not the sky? The 'sky' slowly faded into a starry, normal sky. The moon was shining above them as the stars painted the the night.

A hole still remained in the air, cracked like a broken glass screen. Is that what they were trapped in?

The group approached it, then found a chair behind it. There was a man lying there in the sand by a chair. "Take a look. Check out the machines behind this mirror. It's pretty comfortable. It even has air conditioning." Kakyoin points out.

' Okay, but how did this guy manage to follow them all the way here?" Charleigh squinted as she hogged the air conditioner. "Forget that, we beat him didn't we?" Jotaro snorted. They found a tank of water. Cold water to their convenience.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ewww fillers...but also some sweet Battle Tendency references! I wanted to do a chill-in-the-desert chapter. I hope you guys don't mind but I feel like I needed it._

The fire let out a loud pop as it devoured the wood Joseph and Polnareff has scrapped from Arabian Fat's hiding place. It'll do them good for a little while. Jotaro leaned back against a rock puffing a cigarette with his hands resting behind his head., Kakyoin sat beside him and Charleigh as she checked the water they gathered. They have enough to make it to the next stop. Polnareff and Joseph exchanged laughs and stories to pass the time.

Joseph boasted about his stories of old friends, ancient beings, and vampires. How he took down Wamuu and Esidisi. About the Kars, the Ultimate Life Form standing proudly in the rising were stories Jotaro had already heard when he was little, told by both Joseph, and his great grandma Lisa Lisa. They'd tell a new story every night they were visiting. Now, being grown and hearing them many times, he grew tired of them. He sighed and closed his eyes to relax to ignore Joseph's story of one eventful day on a volcano in Italy.

"Wait, so how did you defeat him? You said no one can kill him." Kakyoin asked with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, did this 'Car' escape or somethin'?" Charleigh added tilting her head.

Joseph looked at his prosthetic, moving it a few times to answer as flashbacks of the godlike being with crimson eyes and a long purple mane standing over him on that volcano like a lion ready to finish off his wounded prey.

"You're right, with the power of the stone of Aja, he was dubbed the perfect being. I didn't kill him though. Kars almost got away, but I used my Hamon on my detached arm, I launched that bastard into the sky!" Joseph laughed. "With the force of my Hamon, and the impact of the eruption, it sent him skyrocketing into space!"

"What?!" Polnareff choked in disbelief."You sent a giant Aztec god into space?" he recapped to try to clear the story. Joseph scoffs, "Yeah I did. He's up there alright."

Kakyoin looked up at the starry sky, "You were on a flying rock from a volcano, you should have died…. but knowing you, death seems to avoid you.."

Joseph laughed, "Ha! That's right! They all thought I was dead. They even set a funeral up for me! Of course I returned."

Polnareff still scoffed, "I still don't think you could have launched him."

"It did happen!"

"So, somewhere up there, there's a guy floating around cursing your name." Charleigh's eyes joined Kakyoin's up into the black speckled void. If it did happen, he's probably one of those millions of stars watching them. Scary.

"Yep, and he isn't coming back down," he cheered, "and I ain't heard a single word from that cocky drag queen ever since!" he yelled as if that man can hear him. He only received a grunt from Jotaro to tell him to settle down.

Giving a sigh. Glancing over the fire, Joseph continued, "How about any of you? Any stories?"

"What about you Jotaro?" the Frenchman called out the quiet one still relaxing in his spot. He uses one finger to push his cap above one eye, "Hm?"

"Any stories?"

"Besides getting a Stand, no."That was it. There was a silence besides the fire crackling, but the crusaders didn't seem surprised he refused. It wasn't necessary to share his own life. It wasn't too interesting.

He had a relatively normal childhood like Charleigh, he was an honor student with high grades like Kakyoin, a track team member. Nothing much besides his dad often leaving for long tours. Actually, truth be told he was the nicest kid anyone would meet. He would openly express his care and optimism to any. To say the least, he was the opposite he is. On the outside. He really was a kind kid. They all know that. Every now and then Holly would boast about had a rich happy life with a mother who he did cherish more than anyone.

They all had their reason to help her.

"You do have stories right?" Polnareff budded in pointing to the girl. "C'mon, life in Brooklyn, Coney Island?"

Charleigh sighed shaking her head, "Okay, I don't have alot, I had a normal family: mom, dad, a brother, with grandparents. We just live in one average house. The only thing really weird was my Stand I had." She smiled with a soft chuckle. "And playin' street hockey and bein' called rats for breaking Mrs. Jasonson's window." she snickers. The sight of an older woman in hair curlers with an ion and a robe tried catching the kids responsible always made her laugh.

"Charleigh, why'd you come with?" Jotaro bluntly asked snapping her out of a grin.

She stopped for a second, "I told you it was because it's not fair that you're mom's sick."

Jotaro eyed her as if wanting more. Charleigh thought for a minute. "Well, also because of my dad…" she shrugged, "he has cancer and is currently in treatment."

Kakyoin's eyes rose, "Oh, is he okay?"

"Yeah. At first it was bad, but I left, mom said that he was doing just fine. The treatment's going well." she nodded quickly, "We just hope good chances are still high but shit, it scares us." She turned to Jotaro, "After seeing my dad in the hospital bed fearing death, I was terrified and angry. I wanted to curse whatever was responsible. Seeing your mom so sick brought those feelings back. There's a cure you guys need to get and I wanted to help you with it."

Jotaro nodded after thinking it over.

"Polnareff, you're turn." Charleigh continued and looked at the Frenchman

"I already told all of you mine when we met.." Polnareff sighed. Kakyoin eyed him with soft eyes, "How was your sister?She sounded nice."

"Qui, she was…she was so kind and innocent, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Sherry was a girl who would see the beauty in even the most hideous things. When we were younger I would love hearing her little stories her imagination would take her, or even when she went on hikes." His eyes flooded with grief for a moment at the tragic day, "Someone like her didn't deserve to die. Goes to show…that there are true monsters out to kill anyone."

"Like Centerfold, and Dio." Joseph sighed.

"Damn, if only we were to meet her." Charleigh muttered.

"I'm sure she would love to meet all of you. Ha, even Jotaro might even grow fond of her." he joked elbowing the angsty teen. Jotaro blinks at him for a second and tips his hat looking away.

Kakyoin watched the flames dance in the fire, he felt their curiosity on him now and he gave into it. "As for me, I thought I was the only one with this gift. No one else I knew was a Stand user. That being said, I had little to no friends and isolated myself from everyone else.I was a lone boy that had a distant relationship with my parents." Polnareff and Polnareff looked at him sadly, "Aw, Kakyoin. We would have been the best of friends if we ever met in out childhood." Kakyoin lightly chuckled at the ridiculous, but pleasant thought. "Thank you Polnareff, but that no longer matters. I met all of you. I couldn't ask for anyone better." He smiled happily and received a side hug from Charleigh.

Joseph smiled nodding, "Thank you Kakyoin. Thank you all for helping us. We all make a fearless and unstoppable team and with our strong will and the power of our Stands, we'll surely beat this monster and cure my daughter."

Another silence with them nodding in respect for one another.

"Now, let's get some rest. We have a long day of traveling until we get a plane." Joseph ordered.

The crusaders agreed to it yawning and stretching. With their camels thankfully revived from the Sun's powers, they will make the 40 mile trek in the early morning.


	16. Chapter 16

The wails of a baby screamed in his head. The red head shifted in his sleep to try to settle it as he slept. It only rang in his head and echoed. Where did it come from? Where is it?

He opened his violet eyes to bright, colorful surroundings. He lied there to take it in and let his mind process it. He slowly sat up observe this confusing setting. He realized he was at a carnival sitting in a ferris wheel car. He never liked carnivals for one, he didn't like being around too many people when he was little, he didn't like the costumes and make up, or the rides. The thing that scared him the most right now was that the baby's screams still carried through this empty fun land.

Kakyoin tried to comprehend this setting. They where just traveling through the Saudi Arabian desert. He has no memory of coming here. Speaking of the others, where were they?

A bark of a dog startled him. He turned over to look at a chocolate Labrador sitting beside him. He didn't even notice him there. Accepting it as comfort, he rubbed his head and sighed. He was worried, about himself and the others. From his view, it looks like he's in a carnival in the middle of the desert.

Music began to blare throughout the pathways. Balloons drifted upwards with small pieces of paper tied to the strings, one which floated toward him. No, they weren't pieces of paper. Tied to this on was what looked like a Tarot card suggesting a Stand. Kakyoin blinked and turned it over.

Death 13

A clown in a dark robe smiled at him with a scythe in hand. Kakyoin stiffened when he swore he saw it move. It was! Its face shifted into a wilder smile and in a few quick seconds the scythe swung forward toward him. Kakyoin yelled and threw the card from him. The scythe's curved edge swung into the head of the poor dog beside him, splitting his head in two. It urged the teen to scream in fear which pushed him into a panic.

"Kakyoin! Kakyoin!" Polnareff restrained him from beside the bed. Kakyoin froze up. Confused once more to find himself in a different setting. Now he was in a bed in a small wooden room. Polnareff stood there calming him with a hand to his back.

He panted out of his panic once Polnareff sighed, "Jesus, you were shaking in your bed like you were in The Exorcist. You scared me to near death."

"W-where am I?"

"Stupid question." Polnareff dismissed it, "Come on, the other guys are waiting to eat." He whipped the curtains open blinding the teens eyes.

A green pasture with a small airport across from them was a nice view to the Frenchman. "Looks like it's going to be a hot one out. A nice day though." he chuckled.

"Ugh, I had a nightmare. It was terrifying." Kakyoin rubbed his face groaning. Polnareff hummed in interest, "Really? What was it about?" he kneeled beside him. He blinked thinking. What was it about? He hardly remembered anything now. He parted his mouth to speak but he couldn't recall.

"I…I don't remember…but I know it was terrifying."

Polnareff sighed, "Well I bet, considering you were screaming so loud." He stood. "Come on before Mr. Jostar goes bonkers.

Kakyoin still sat there thinking for a moment to regather himself. He noticed that there were bloodstains on his sheet and blanket. Hus blood. He watched as a drop from a cut on his hand was absorbed into the sheets. When did he get cut?

He had got it cleaned up and bandaged before eating. He didn't eat too much this morning. He ate most of his eggs but nibbled on toast and that was it. Polnareff insisted he should eat more. They are going to be flying on a hot day with possibly no lunch. Kakyoin shrugged in return, he just felt off today ever since that dream. Maybe it was just stress. That sounds right.

The second they stepped outside they heard a kid start crying. He cried about his Labrador lying dead with his head split in two. Kakyoin froze up at the oddly familiar sight. He knew that dog from somewhere. Dejah vu perhaps?

"Man, that is terrible…but we can't do anything about it. C'mon, the others are over there." Polnareff dismissed it. Kakyoin blinked at the dog, then followed.

Joseph, Jotaro, and Charleigh were packed and ready for the flight but there was a small problem., the man wont hand the plane to them now.

"What do you mean? You took our money for it and now you can't hand over the plane?!" Joseph exclaimed angerly. "Hey, I'll give you your money back but we have an emergency on our hands."

On que a woman cradling a baby in a basket came out. "That baby has a fever of 107 degrees. We need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can." the dealer said, "You can fly the Cessna tomorrow night."

Joseph snatched the man's collar, "We have life at stake as well, we have no time, we need to take off today."

"What, and let the baby die?"

Joseph stiffened and growled at the defense.

Kakyoin gawked at the baby. He remembered hearing cries, but not from anywhere. The baby lied there peacefully, then opened his mouth to reveal teeth he swore were fangs. They looked like fangs. Maybe he's seeing things. This isn't good.

"How about these gentlemen take him with them? They can drop the baby off at the doctor on the way?" the woman asked. Joseph sighed thinking, "The Cessna can barely hold five."

They might be able to carry a baby with them, he wasn't sure, or too happy with this, but it seems they have no choice. "Fine, we'll take the baby."

Kakyoin was leaning against the side of the plane as Charleigh holding the basket and Polnareff board. Jotaro sat in front silently praying Joseph doesn't crash this one.

"I bet for sure there won't be any enemy Stands will get us in the air, we even made sure the plane itself isn't a Stand." Polnareff snickered knocking on the ceiling. Jotaro sighed crossing his arms, "I'm more worried about the old man's flying than Stands."

Well so far so good, it was smooth flying.

That baby in the basket seemed so familiar. It's like he can hear echos of a baby's cry. If that dog was familiar to him, then perhaps the babies crying was. Kakyoin blinked, no that's absolutely ridiculous, nor does it make sense.

"Kakyoin, ay Kakyoin." Charleigh snapped him back from his gaze. She must have noticed his extended, barely blinking stare. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"Eh, he said he's had a nightmare last night. He must be trying to remember it." Polnareff sighed.

"Aw man, I hate that, a dream you can't remember." She responded lastly with a sigh.

Polnareff yawned as Kakyoin was fighting to stay awake, but soon he resigned and was slowly drifting to sleep.

Bright colors surrounded him once he found he was in the same ferris wheel cart. The same one too. The dead dog was still there. The only thing different was Polnareff who sat beside him confused. He stood up to gaze at the empty tents and rides below. Kakyoin whipped back to face him. He must be asleep too, and in the same dream.

"Hey! Where are we? Where's Charleigh, Jotaro, and Joseph?" he said worried. He froze when he spotted the dog. Kakyoin sighed and gawked at the dog the one that looked like that dog on the street with the same exact wound. ."Looks like my dream's continuing."

Polnareff looked over at him, but he instantly calmed down. This was only a dream so nothing can actually happen. He chuckled sitting there beside the dead dog. "A dead dog isn't scary if it's a dream."

"What?"

"Well a dream is scary f you think it's scary." he replied playing with the dog's ear. Finding Kakyoin still on edge he scoffed, "Relax Kakyoin. It's a dream. You'll wake up and be fine."

"No Polnareff, why are we in the same dream then?"

"I don't know. The mind is weird about this stuff."

"Hey, Wha-what's going on?" Charleigh's voice spoke tiredly. The two saw her sitting cross legged on the seat across from them. She looked around until her eyes stared at the dog, then both of them in disgust. Did they do that?

"What did you guys-"

Kakyoin cut her off, " Don't worry about that. Looks like you fell asleep and ended up here too." Kakyoin sighed. "Looks like we're all sharing this lucid dream."

"A dream? Huh. Well this is a little weird. I never had a dream with people I know in it." she said.

"Kakyoin's worried something bad;'s gonna happen."

In a flash there was a bucket of popcorn in his arm and an ice cream cone in the other. "Whoa! See?" Polnareff cheered, "There's no harm in this. You just have to make this fun."

Kakyoin suddenly knocked the bucket out of his arm thus spilling it over the edge, "You idiot. That dog was dead in the street this morning, you saw it. That dog had the same dream I did. It was killed in that dream!"

He lifted up his hand to show him the cut. "I got cut in this dream."

"By who?" Polnareff lifted a brow.

"By an enemy Stand, Death 13."

Charleigh scoffed, "Wait, but we made sure there wasn't a Stand following us. How do you know that?" Kakyoin faced her over his shoulder. "He was in the other dream I had. He was the one who killed that dog."

"So you had a dream about Stands?" Polnareff sighed with a chuckle.

"No. Not about Stands. It was in my dream."

"That's what I said, it's just a dream. Relax."

"Oh my God, you're so stupid!" He slammed his fist against the car then turned to Charleigh. "What about you?" She thought for a moment looking around the car. "From what you're saying is that a Stand invaded you're dream to kill that dog and you? I think it sounds a bit crazy. It can't be an actual Stand. No one else is with us that can have a Stand."

"Ugh, you guys don't get it!" he growled.

"Lali-ho~! Talk about idiots!" laughed a voice. The three blinked and looked for it. They noticed the dog twitching. The voice spoke from it again, "You are all so slow." it spoke through a mega phone emerging from the dogs wound. "You're in the Death god's world now! Lali-ho!" The megaphone popped out onto the ground the three stood startled and disgusted. Polnareff and Charleigh were taking back what they said.

Right then one eyeball shot out from the dog.

"What the fuck?!"

"Polnareff, Charleigh! Get ready to battle. That's Death 13." Kakyoin posed for attack.

Worms fell in front of the Frenchman's feet. He blinked and looked up to discover his ice cream were now worms. He gasped and instinctively dropped it in disgust. Charleigh followed Kakyoin, shaking as she watched the dog blow up spewing blood over them. She let out a tiny cry.

A man in a clown mask, a dark cloak and scythe appeared from the blood and snatched Polnareff by the neck.

"Come out Hierophant"

"Mental!"

The tip of the scythe hooked around Polnareff's jaw. "Chariot-" all three found that nothing happened. Their Stands didn't appear. The three began to panic a little. Maybe it's because they are in the world of another Stand user. A dream. The scythe slid deeper, "I think it's perfect to die inside your dream. To fall asleep and never wake up! Lali-ho!" Death snickered. Polnareff tried to punch and kick but it was useless.

"Idiot, you know a Stand can hurt another Stand. Time to die Polnareff!"

The two stood there motionless in anxiety. They couldn't stand there and watch this but there was nothing they could do. Kakyoin only called his name before the scythe was swung. Charleigh screamed covering her eyes.

Polnareff faded away then in his hand. Was that supposed to happen?

"He's lucky he woke up. But don't worry, he'll fall asleep again, but he won't remember any of this. Looks like you two are next and I'll make this quick!"

Polnareff groaned at Joseph's voice calling for him. "Polnareff, the babies wet himself. Change his diaper."

Polnareff, dazed and confused blinked and looked at the baby, "Why do I have to?"

"You agreed before we boarded. Pulled straws remember?"

The Frenchman grumbled, looking to the two red heads slightly twitching in their sleep. He rubbed his eye, "Man I had a terrifying dream….but I can't…remember."

"That's great Polnareff but please change the diaper and you can finish that dream. I won't wake you again."

He undoes the diaper and gagged, "Hold on, he shit himself!"

"Well, that's what they do! Hurry up and change him."

"Seriously?! You're serious about this?!" Polnareff questions."I had no idea! What a vile creature...Man, it's all over the place."

"Stop yapping and change it already. It stinks." Mr. Joestar snaps.

Polnareff sneered and took a roll of paper. "Aren't you embarrassed? Hurry up and become an adult." Polnareff said to baby while he was changing his diaper.

He lifted the baby upside down, with the diaper all over the place while Jotaro helped with his legs. He knew it wasn't the right way to hold him but, in his position, he felt it was easier.

"Does this work?" Polnareff asked. As soon as he pins baby's diaper, Kakyoin began to mumble, which caused Jotaro and Polnareff to glance at him, concerned. He twitched a little and furrowed his brow. Charleigh , Kakyoin began to panic and scream. He flailed his wrists and arms as if fighting something. His hand swung, hitting Charleigh square in the face thus waking her from a nightmare. She looked around panicked and panted.

"Kakyoin! Hey!" Jotaro called but no response.

"He was acting just like this in his sleep this morning!" Polnareff stated holding t he baby away from him.

Charleigh, holding her hurting nose did her best to block his wild arms. Kakyoin continued to punch, kick, scream. He rose his foot and send it outward. Charleigh retracted her hand and let the leg pass and kick Joseph right in the cheek. Joseph was pushed against the controls and lost control of the plane.

"Crap!" Mr. Joestar shouted.

The plane began spiral down, heading straight down from the sky. Polnareff was holding the baby for safety.

"I can't control it!" yelled.

"Hey, are we going to crash?" Jotaro asks him holding on to the ceiling while trying to block Kakyoin. "Charleigh can you do a better job blocking him?" Polnareff hissed. "Excuse me, he hit my nose pretty good. I can't!" she snaps as the heat of the pain watered her eyes..

"Stop!" Kakyoin shouted again, over and over.

"Kakyoin, wake the hell up!" both she, and Polnareff screamed. Nothing. How is this boy still asleep?

"Old Man, hurry up and regain control! We're going to crash!" Jotaro shouted in a growl. "Hurry up and level us out!" Joseph pulled on the steers to try to regain control. ""Stop fussing! I'm a man who doesn't know panic! I'm working on that!"

"Look at what's you've done Kakyoin, now because of you we're falling from the sky." Death snickered. "My, you're such a tough sleeper. This should be easy." He stuck Kakyoin against the metal beam were his body phased through it so he wouldn't move. Kakyoin shivered and closed his eyes.

As the plane continues to fall down, Mr. Joestar screams,"What's wrong, old man? We're crashing!" Jotaro points out as he is still gripping Kakyoin's leg.

Joseph screams once again as they get close to the ground,"I'll control it with Hermit Purple!"

Purple vines spark as they slid into the console of the plane. Hermit Purple coiled around the controls and sparked again to regain control of the plane just before it could hit the ground. The plane swooped back forward just in time.

"I did it! I got control back just in time!" he shouted in relief ."Did you all see that?! How do you like my flying now, huh?!" Mr. Joestar exclaims happily. The tension in the rest of them leave just a little, but then Charleigh's spiked right back up. "Tree!" she shouts pointing at a tree heading quickly toward them.

"W-What?!" Joseph looked back ahead of them and froze up.

"TREE!"

"Wh-Why is there a palm tree out here?!" Joseph exclaimed as a Mental Fiction bolted forward, bringing out the plates attached to his arms. It didn't completely shield them a white barrier formed from the nose of the plane. Jotaro held on the tip of his hat."Good grief, this is actually happening." He scoffed in his usual serious low tone just as the plane took impact. A thin white barrier over the front broke just after they rammed the tree. It didn't keep the plane from taking damage, but it was enough to prevent harm from the impact.


	17. Chapter 17

"Aw man, look at that…" Polnareff muttered with a whistle. The plan's bottom and wing was completely tattered showing off the metal through the casing. His eyes caught small trails of smoke flowing out of the side of the front where the engine was. "We could have gotten killed."

Joseph inspected the plane's cargo. They still have everything intact. Thank the Lord.

"Nah, I would say badly injured at the most. Now go scavenge some wood for the fire." he ordered taking the baby from the man's arm.

Polnareff left to get more wood for the campfire while Joseph was with the baby taking care of him. Jotaro was getting the sleeping bags out of the crashed plane and Kakyoin was sitting alone on a rock, his hand placed on his forehead. "I'm sorry I hit you Charleigh…." he muttered after a silence. The girl sat the rock beside his. She shrugged while dabbing the last bit of blood from one nostril. It began to bleed short;y after she was hit. "It's okay, you were sleeping." He swallows then looks down. Charleigh noticed how bad he felt about all this. She sighs and attempts to lighten the mood, "Hey, that's some hit you have though. You are pretty strong. And that was only in your sleep." She forced a laugh. His lip only twitched into a quick grin, but it was gone.

A few moments later, Polnareff came back with the wood.

"Is this enough?" Polnareff asks Joseph as he placed the wood next to the fire.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mr. Joestar told him.

Polnareff let out a groaned,"We survived, but...Kakyoin, what's going on?" Polnareff queried as he and Joseph glanced at him. Polnareff scoffed before he answered. "This is all your fault." Polnareff said.

"Watch it, it was just an accident. He's sorry about it."Charleigh says in his defense ."It was nobody's fault. It was just an accident." She repeats as she stood up.

"I don't know..." Kakyoin spoke softly. He sat up sighing."I feel like I might've had a terrifying dream again. More terrifying than the last one. Is there something wrong with me?" He asked softly.

Joseph shrugged, "Maybe you're just tired from the trip. We left Japan a month ago, and we haven't been getting any breaks from the enemy's Stand can be stress."

"Yeah, I've been pretty exhausted and worked up." Polnareff agreed tossing a block of wood into the fire. Joseph nodded, "Yeah, all of us are."

"Looks like the baby's fever had gone down." Jotaro stated after bringing his basket over.

"Thank goodness, if we lost him, I don't know what we'd do." he sighed in relief coming over to the laughing baby who giggled from the jokes and gestures and Polnareff calling Joseph an idiot for making stupid faces to make the baby laugh. Well, he raised a kid before, and helped take care of Jotaro when he was very young as well. Polnareff doesn't know anything.

"Old Man." Jotaro called to him to inform him that the radio isn't busted and that if they should call an SOS. Dio would probably find them if they used it but he decided to call for rescue for the baby's sake. Polnareff soon went over to help. The other two satin silence.

Kakyoin sighed thinking over the entire situation. That's when he felt a pain on his arm, followed by warm squints and rolls up his sleeve. "Baby... Stand." It was carved into his skin with his blood staining his uniform. He stiffened finding it written in his handwriting. He doesn't remember doing this. Why would he do this?

He swallowed then looked at the baby who looked like…he was smiling at him. Not an innocent baby smile, but one with fangs. The infant looked a way quickly.

Baby…Stand.

Maybe he was going crazy. He stood up and walked over to the baby. The baby didn't move, he sat there hiding his face making him even more suspicious. Kakyoin snatched the baby's collar and lifted him up.

"Kakyoin!" Charleigh called in panic, she bolted up and lunged for him to let the baby go. "K-Kakyoin! Kakyoin! You're going to hurt him!" she hissed, pushing Kakyoin roughly away, catching the rest of the Crusaders attention and rushed back. He kept his curled lip for a moment then calmed himself.

In a moment the other three rushed out hearing Charleigh's shouts and the baby crying."What's going on?" Jotaro asks. Charleigh blinked cradling the baby. She glanced at Kakyoin who clearly regret his action and swallowed. "Kakyoin, just held the baby the wrong way…so I showed him. Sorry for making you guys worry but it's no big deal." she lied to make her seem like she was over reacting. She gave the baby to Joseph before glancing back at the teen with his face hidden and his arm holding his sleeve.

What was going on with him? Is he really going insane? He heard Polnareff telling Jotaro that Kakyoin might not make it through their whole journey if he seems to be acting like this. It set fear into him. He couldn't leave them after all all were worried about Kakyoin's mental state. Maybe there is something wrong with him.

"Look at him, he looks out of it." Polnareff whispered over to Jotaro as Joseph made coffee."I don't know if he can continue this journey."

Polnareff hadn't remembered much of the dream besides being terrifying and a dog. Charleigh only remembers a carnival and Polnareff dying. Kakyoin, fighting for his life. Nothing really important to them.

"Baby food. This is milk,egg yolks, bananas, and bread all stewed together." Mr. Joestar informed."Want some?"

Polnareff gulps and tastes a spoonful of the baby food."So good!" He exclaims."I could totally go for this! Give me more!" Polnareff begged as he took the pot filled with the baby's food and began eating it. He received a sickened side glance from Jotaro and Charleigh but he hissed at them that all ends up in the same place.

"Hey, now. There wont be any left for the baby!" Joseph scolded.

Kakyoin ignored them and kept his eyes on the baby. Movement caught his eyes. A black scorpion inched ever so close to the infant's basket then climed in. He had the urge to jump to get it off, but something kept him in place. The baby watched it climb over and redid a stinger. He flailed slightly and took a sharp safety pin and impaled the insect. He knew what it was and how to save himself. Kakyoin lightly gasped, "Polnareff, Mr. Joestar! Did you see that?!" Kakyoin exclaimed nearly jumping off the rock he sat on."That baby isn't normal after all! I saw him kill a scorpion!" They all blinked at him in confusion. Kakyoin points at the baby." He stabbed it with a safety pin!"

"Kakyoin, Hold on. What are you talking about? A scorpion?"

"He's not even a year old, but knew what a scorpion was... and he killed it!" Kakyoin declared again.

"Where?!" Joseph picked up the baby, turning him around and checking around him.

"In here!" Kakyoin got on his knees and rummaged the baby's basket."The dead scorpion on the pin should be in here." He had no luck though there was nothing.

"I-Its not here." Joseph said slowly looking to him.

"But its true..." Kakyoin states as he got back on his feet.

He gripped on Mr. Joestar's arms to grab the baby."Where is it?! Is it in your clothes?!" Kakyoin trying to grab the baby once again and Joseph snaps, then pulls away. "We got it, Kakyoin! That's enough! Stop it!".

"B-But, Mr. Joestar!"

"I said this earlier, but you're tired." Joseph sighs."Let's talk tomorrow morning, after you've calmed down."

The baby kept resisting to eat the food Joseph was offering him ."Hm? Why you don't want to eat your food?" he asks him softly.

Kakyoin couldn't believe this. He knew what he saw and what he saw was real. He tried to tell everyone that the baby is a Stand user.

"I don't know where he hid the scorpion, but he's the Stand user!" Kakyoin continued.

"And I have the very thing to prove that!" Kakyoin lifted his sleeve up and exposed his wound that says, 'Baby Stand' on it."Look at the wound on my arm! And what it says! This is a warning! This must be a wound I got in my sleep." Kakyoin said harshly.

"Oh My God!" Mr. Joestar shouted.

"Kakyoin, did you do that to yourself?" Jotaro said softly.

"Kakyoin…y-you know we are here for you if you…need help." Charleigh assured slowly

"No-it wasn't me! It was carved into baby is a Stand user, he must have done it! In my dream!" he tried to defend himself despite how odd it sounded. "Polnareff, Charleigh! You were there! You know!"

Polnareff looked confused for a minute, "No we don't. It was your dream!"

"We did all have nightmares though…" Charleigh shrugged, "but I don't remember a Stand."

Kakyoin shook his head and moved his sleeve back."I'll have to use force!" Kakyoin shouted and summoned his Stand."Hierophant Green!" He rushed at the baby once more. Joseph gasped, moving to prevent him from reaching the baby.

Polnareff pulled out Silver Chariot and hit Kakyoin in the back of the head, knocking him out. Kakyoin collapsed to the ground. However, Hierophant Green was never seen fading away. Instead, he sunk into the ground. No one seemed to have noticed.

"Polnareff!" Charleigh hissed

"It's no use. He's totally lost his mind..." Polnareff spat before shaking his head. She sighed and did the same as they all settled down. Joseph decided to move Kakyoin's body and place him on his sleeping mat.

"Man, what a nut." Polnareff huffed lying down beside Jotaro's mat. "We should check him into the crazy house." Jotaro shrugged. "It wasn't that unbelievable." Charleigh retorted.

"A baby Stand user, Charleigh?"

"Jotaro fought an orangutan! What makes you think that's weird?"

"Did you believe him?" Jotaro quirked his brow. She stopped to think, "Well…no. Not entirely."

"Or do you want to believe him?"

"I would believe him if the baby was a Stand user. People are born with them remember?" she turned to the teen. Polnareff shook his head lying down. "Yeah, but what are the odds of that?" he scoffs. She sighed and shook her head. It was a valid argument. The baby could be a Stand user, but he wouldn't have the capability to use it to harm anyone. With that in mind the group soon drifted to sleep.

Bright colors, carnival music, and balloons surrounded the three. Almost immediately, both Polnareff and Charleigh were beginning to recall. "Oh God, Charles!" he said pointing to the ferris wheel, "I-I think we were up there once?"

"Oh man." Charleigh gasped in response.

"Joseph! Jotaro! Be careful!" Polnareff warned, "This is the world of nightmares! Kakyoin was right after all, that baby is a Stand user. Death 13!" They all froze up before looking around. Jotaro and Joseph tried to wrap their head around it. Polnareff stared at the ferris wheel to recall what the Stand said. "He has a Stand with the power to kill inside our dreams like Freddy Kruger. Once we wake up, we forget it."

"That's probably why we didn't believe Kakyoin…." Charleigh sighed. "where is he?"

"Since I made him pass out…he should be here." Polnareff trembled and jumped over the rails of the tilt-a-whirl they were on. He owes him an apology. All of them do.

Polnareff didn't notice that his flat top was growing. The other three stared and Joseph was the one to alert him, "He-hey, what's with you hair?"

He stopped and looked up noticing his hair had towered high over his head, then grew higher until it falls apart. As if it had a mind of hits own, it whipped around and hung him between two posts. They rushed to help him but Jotaro's chain curled around his neck and tightened, Joseph's metal hand grew bigger and heavier. It held him to the ground unable to move. The headdress Charleigh had to wear wrapped over her face and tightened as she tried to remove it. Mocking laughter filled the air around them. The flowers, light posts, other props and decorations seemed to laugh at them.

"How are we supposed to fight this? T-there's no way! There's no rules or logic but one. His Stand, Death 13 will slice us into pieces." Polnareff panicked just as a figure appeared behind them. Death 13 cackled while holding his scythe and ready to swing it at Jotaro first.

"Star Platinum!"

"No Jotaro it's no use! Stands cant be used here!"

Nevertheless, Star did appear on command. To Polnareff's shock. How was his brought out?

Star looked over at the reaper, then to Jotaro with a menacing look. Jotaro knew by that look, it wasn't good. Star wailed on him with an odd grin on his face. It wasn't the real Star Platinum.

'Star Platinum' laughed summoning a pan to bash his own head with thus distorting his face and laughing. It had to be one of the weirdest things they have seen. He laughed as his head changed into that of the Death's. "Lali- ho! I'm a fake! I can also mimic your Stands to make it extra fun!" He summoned Silver Chariot and Mental Fiction. Both of their faces looking similar to Death's.

"Stand's are spiritual energy. In dreams, that energy is unguarded, and my Stand surrounds that energy in this world and thus controls it." in one swift motion, the scythe splits Mental in half and Chariot's head off. "Now if you had your Stand out while you slept, you would have had it here to control." He flicks the head off the scythe he balanced it on.

"Now! I want you all to scream and show your happiness for my victory! Lali-"

"Lali-ho." Hierophant finished appearing behind him. Death looked over assuming he was a fake and flicked him. Instead Hierophant's hands squeezed his neck.

"What? Impossible! How is this the real Hierophant?"

Polnareff's hair changed to normal, so did Jotaro's chain, Charleigh's headdress, and Joseph's hand.

Kakyoin sat in a tea cup leaning against the side of it with a smug grin, "When I lost consciousness, I had Hierophant out. He hid under the ground as I fell asleep so I can control him here." His Stand squeezed at his neck. "Now it's time for your punishment baby." he said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Death 13 swung desperately to pry him off. "Stop! If you keep struggling your neck will break!" he warned to him. The four ran over to him after he jumped over the railing.

"Kakyoin, we owe you an apology." Joseph confessed. Charleigh nodded, "Yeah, we are really sorry we didn't believe you."

"WE thought you've really went bonkers, I'm sorry you had to fight this alone." Polnareff added while Jotaro did the same. Kakyoin shrugged it off with a smile, "It couldn't be helped so it's fine guys. I only figured out how to use my Stand when you knocked me out Polnareff. So I should thank you."

"Aw shit, really?" he said with an embarrassed grin stuck on his face.

The clouds started shifting quickly above them. They all swirled above the Stands to form a large hand. "Kakyoin! Get him away from his back!" Jotaro shouted as the scythe sliced himself and Hierophant in half. Kakyoin gasped and fell to the ground. The others rushed to help him.

"Lali-ho! Didn't you know my Stand is hollow?" Death cackles again revealing what was under his cloak. He was only a head and arms. They shook as Polnareff tried to shake Kakyoin up. Kakyoin laughed and slowly stood up. "Did you really think Hierophant is dumb and get himself sliced in two?" His Stand dangled under him by a tentacle slithering into Death's ear, then head, to control him. Death's scythe moved to his own neck.

"Now that I can easily kill you, you'd have to listen to me." Kakyoin pulled up his sleeve to show him the carvings in his arm. "How about you heal this wound for me?"

Morning came and Kakyoin was the one to wake everyone up. He had already prepared breakfast and was in a pretty good mood.

"Polnareff, get up if you want to eat." he enticed shaking him. He was the last to wake up and wash his face. It seems like they all had some crazy dream. But none of them seemed to have remembered them.

"Kakyoin! A-are you alright?" Polnareff urged, "You were all crazy last night, you cut into your own-" he stopped when he noticed his clean arm as if untouched. He blinked in confusion. "But-"

"I'm fine Polnareff. Maybe you were dreaming." he said hiding a grin. He stood up to change the baby and feed him. He seemed to get along with him too. Polnareff thought it over and accepted it. Maybe that was the dream he had: Kakyoin losing his mind.

"A Stand will the power to erase its presence from one's memory….what a power. But I remember it." Kakyoin said quietly. "Now, since you're a baby, I'm not going to physically harm you, so I came up with a unique punishment." He took a spoon and cut a part of his crap from his diaper and dropped it in the bowl of baby food. He stirred it so it can settle well.

Joseph came over thanking him for making the food for them and the baby. But he had trouble getting the baby to actually eat. Kakyoin chuckled and walked off knowing the baby will receive his punishment. Sure enough he was sure he ate it due to the baby's chokes.


	18. Chapter 18

They ended stopping at an island because Joseph said he had a friend who lived here. This friend of his is claimed to be very important to the journey. All of them, but Polnareff all knew who he meant. They still haven't told him about Abdul after the attack in India. They still have to keep it quiet at least until Joseph decides it's time to tell him or when Abdul does.

They neared an island off off the coast not too far off Saudi Arabia. It was a small, quiet island when they stepped onto the beach. Otherwise, it looked deserted.

"This man lives here all by himself. That's what he told me back in India." Joseph comments.

"India?"

Jotaro interrupted by pointing to the grass, "Someone's spying on us in the grass over there." They all tensed up with eyes fixed on that area. The man went off running. He looked alot like someone she knew. He wore a headband, underneath his hair was tied upwards and wore is a metallic necklace composed of several Egyptian symbols extended in the middle by a large tassel. Similar to Avdol's but all ran after him and caught him feeding chickens at a little cottage.

"I'll go talk to him. Wait here all of you." Joseph instructed and went to introduce himself and told him where they were headed.

"Go away! I won't hear it! Don't speak to me. No one comes to me with good news!" He turned to them

"Abdul?!"

"Go away!" he slammed his door. The three stood in absolute shock.

"It can't be!" Kakyoin exclaimed.

"It isn't. That's Abdul's father. He left the world behind and lives alone. I didn't tell any of you that we were stopping here, Dio would have found out. I did it to keep his father's peace. Upon telling him about his son, it won't be easy."

They stood there in silence trying to understand what and who they saw. The three felt a tension in the air belonging to Polnareff. The Frenchman was shaking with guilt from the incident in India. He bit his lip looking down. Joseph noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Avdol's death was not your fault." he assured him.

"No, it's my responsibility.I have to carry that." he states looking up on the brink of tears.

Joseph sighed noting it can't be helped and turned back.

"Is his father a Stand user as well?" Kakyoin budded in.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what sort of Stand it is."

The teen sighed, "Given how he is, I have my doubts that he'll help us."

"Leave this all to me. I'll try talking to his father. For today you all get a break until we get sorted."

They all glanced at the door as Joseph disappeared behind it. Polnareff looked down silently, turning back and walking through the brush towards the shore. He needs to clear his mind.

The three others watched him silently. Kakyoin sighed in response to it, "Are you sure we can still keep this secret? Polnareff seems really torn up about this." Charleigh nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure if I can keep this act if he's like that."

"He'll find out soon." Jotaro commented sighing. He stared in the direction of their friend before turning back to the door. He didn't feel as good hiding this from him either, but for the sake of their safety, they had to. The other two looked at each other deciding he was right.

"Oi, guys." Joseph called then gesturing his head to get inside.

The friend of Joseph's hair was no longer white but blackened to a younger shade. He wore the same clothes as his son was, in fact, he looked exactly like his son. He WAS his son.

"So, Abdul, you told me you've finally found something to cross the Red Sea?" Joseph asked leaning against the door.

"Indeed, after searching for suitable transportation that can keep us under Dio's radar, I've came across a large submarine."

"Not a boat?" Kakyoin quirked.

"Isn't a sub a little much?" Charleigh added. Abdul chuckled lightly, then responded, "No. I chose a submarine because if Dio did find out I was here then, it would be harder to find us. One would expect a boat."

"I guess that makes sense, yeah." Kakyoin hummed rubbing his chin, "how long will it take?"

"If we leave tonight we should be at the shore of Egypt just before dawn. I have it stored in the bay of the island."

"Okay, so do we start gathering supplies?" Kakyoin insisted. Abdul and Joseph agreed as Abdul gestured to a room behind him in which Joseph walked into to find the supplies they need.

"W-wait, what about Polnareff? He still doesn't know you're alive?" Charleigh stopped.

Abdul looked over and hummed in thought. "Don't worry Miss Evensong, he'll find out before we head off. I will show myself to him soon." he said with a slight grin.

The Frenchman sulked by the shore as he looked into the last light the sun has to offer. It looked beautiful, but it didn't match his mood. He would've enjoyed it more. He was trying to make this pain go away. Abdul was gone, and it was his fault. He should have been more careful and Abdul cared about him that much to help him. Polnareff cursed softly under his breath, he felt so selfish.

Something glistening in the sun caught his eye and pulled him from his thoughts. It looked like a pot or an oil lamp of some sort. He went over and pulled it from the sand. It looked like one of those ancient lamps you see in those genie movies. Of course, it was just a normal lamp.

"Hm, it seems dusty…should I rub it?" it was half a joke and it was dirty. He brushed some loose sand of and scraped some barnicals off it.

The lamp popped some air out through the spout. He jumped and dropped it in the sand again.

"What was that? It just let some trapped air out?" he shook his head. "It can't be a genie lamp…" he sighed standing back up. A purple mist surrounded him and he felt another presence. It made him shiver as a laugh rang through his body.

Behind him formed some off metallic body much larger than him. It laughed and leaned down, "Three! I'll give you three wishes for freeing me!" it bellowed, "My name is Cameo! I want to thank you for releasing me from that cursed lamp so tell me your three great wishes!"

This has to be some joke. Polnareff seemed uneasy about this but, was there such a thing as genies? No, this has to be some trick! A Stand!

"Silver Chariot!" he called out as his metal Stand formed and sent a fury of swipes at the 'genie.' Cameo blocked them without a stagger. Then he found an opening and swiped his massive arm thus sending Polnareff back.

He's strong, this guy has some power. That means his user should be nearby.

"Tell me! Where are you! I know you're a Stand, you can't fool me!" he accused.

Cameo didn't budge. "Is that your wish?"

"What?"

"Is the answer to that question your wish? Are you sure?"

Polnareff snorted thinking. Why not test this guy to see if he was really fucking with him.

"Alright, I would believe you if you grant me a wish. I want to be rich alright?"

Cameo bellowed, "Is that your wish? So be it!" Purple mist formed around him again, "Hail 2 U!"

The spirit left and so did the mist shortly after.

Polnareff blinked from behind his arm. Was that it? He looked around himself, he didn't feel different, nor was he surrounded by gold. Only sand, and that lamp was all he can find. He sighed, "I should probably tell the others what happened. Just in case it was a Stand user." He tossed the lamp into the bushes and it hit something. __Cling__

He looked back over where the sound came from. It wasn't the sound of the lamp hitting the ground with a thud. So, he curiously wondered over. There was the lamp lying in the dirt, but there was also gold, a handle of a sword buried in the ground, and other small trinkets. He picked on up out of awe. This was real gold, from the Napoleon era. Polnareff dug through the riches to uncover more and more until he reached a chest surrounded by treasures. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't even wrap his head around it.

Cameo didn't have enough time to bury this so what gives? Was he really a genie?

"Do you have any other wishes?"

Polnareff turned around glaring suspiciously, "Next wish huh?" he thought. He had to be sure this wasn't an enemy, but how would one of Dio's henchmen know where they are? They are off track.

"Here I got one fore ya," he added, "how about a manga artist? I always wanted to be one when I was little." He smirked. "I want to be bigger than Disney! Make an amusement park named Polnareffland!"

Cameo hesitated thinking.

"No, no. Wait…give me a moment." he rubbed his forehead snapping quickly. That wish was ridiculous.

"Gve me a girlfriend yeah? A nice beautiful woman who would meet me through fate! We'd fall in love, get married, she'd feel the same way I do! Can you give me that?!"

"A girl huh? Alright-"

"No, wait."

Cameo looked down at him from the tree.

If he was gong to believe this guy he would have o come up with something impossible. Nothing came to mind.

Then one came to him. He paused and slowly turned to look up at the being, "Can you bring someone back from the dead?"

The being was silent.

"I want you to bring my sister back and my friend Abdul back."

Cameo stared at him to process the wish then nodded. "Very well. Hail 2 U!" Then he vanished.

Polnareff was shook from the sudden rustling in the brush behind him. Twigs snapping, leaves crunching, digging.

He blinked over to peer through the vegetation. There was a hoe in the ground, the size of a body. There was hair and footprints around t and leaving the hole.

Polnareff's blood ran cold when he finds a figure crying a few yards from him. It was a female. She was so familiar to him, it made him tear up.

"S-Sherry?" he hesitated, "Sherry, is that really you?"

The woman turned back to him with a tear soaking her cheek. "Don't look at me. You hate me." she trembled as she spoke. He froze up trying to gether his words. "W-what no. No I never said that."

"Yes you did, when I gave your fish o the cat."

It was her. Only she knew that. It made him laugh at the ridiculous memory. "Sherry, I love you. I only said that when I was angry. I'm not angry. I missed you so much."

"Oi, where's Polnareff?" Joseph asked. The five of them were gathering crates and bags of food and equipment. Kakyoin plopped a bag down by the shoreline with the others, "I checked up and down the shore for him." Charleigh returned shortly after and shrugged, "Ain't seen 'em in the home."

Jotaro jumped from the deck of the boat they came in from. "He isn't in the boat either."

"Hm, he can be anywhere on this island." he rubbed his beard with a grumble.

Abdul, who was sitting on one of the crates got up. "Then I will have to find him. I think now would be the best time to show myself to him." Joseph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, go ahead. He could get himself into trouble."

"Sherry, please don't cry. I can wipe that sadness away just like I always did." Polnareff begged. Sherry shook, turning away. "Polnareff, I'm not sad….I'm crying for the same reason you are. I'm happy but…"

Polnareff heard the choke in her weak voice. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. All that ran through his mind was to comfort his sister that had been dead for so long.

"Sherry…" a grim tension suddenly rose between them. She cackled and turned around to face him. "I need to be complete before you love me!" Her once half shaded face ignites showing off her deformed face. It pulsated and her eye was bulging with a red glow. Before Polnareff processed it, she dug jagged teeth into his shoulder and ripped away some flesh.

He instinctively pushed her away but lost his footing and fell back into the dirt. Sherry scurried back into the bushes. "I told you Polnareff, I need my body to be complete! I have to eat your flesh brother. I hope you don't mind!" her voice echoed around him. Polnareff felt emotionally torn. He sniffled his cry and sat up. His sister was a monster brought back from the dead. Now she wanted to eat him.

He caught sight of the genie on his tree. He was watching the entire time.

"C-Cameo, I want to make my last wish." he swallowed. He looked over at his so called sister who was eating a dead bird. Shaking, he looked back over, "I want my sister to be gone! I want her back in her grave in France!"

Cameo tilted his head and actually laughed, "Nope."

"W-what?"

"Well to put this simple, I am in fact a Stand!"

Polnareff stiffened.

"My Stand's name is Judgment. I make heartfelt wishes come true, but those wishes I grant ultimately destroys them. I will not grant that wish because you have already made one remember?" The Frenchman was dumbfounded. He was an enemy after all, this enemy had fooled him. How could he be an idiot?

But now he wasn't out of the clear, he had wished for his sister back from the dead, and he wished the same for Abdul.

"Hail 2 U!"

The only sound was the wind pushing against the grass.

Then a figure lunged at him. It was Abdul! Polnareff screamed readied for impact. He couldn't believe was was happening.

He took a large scratch to the chest sending him backward. Abdul landed. He bore the same pulsating eye as his sister. His sister charged after him as well as they took turns biting chunks out of him. Polnareff fell to the ground gagging on his blood. He watched as the two zombies attacked him again, they both pinned him and and dug into his flesh. He watched helplessly as they chewed their way at him. Silver Chariot was pulled out in defense but before he was able to swing the Stand caught him into a headlock.

Polnareff was growing dizzy as blood spilled from his wounds. He deserved this. He was responsible for Abdul's death. He had to face those consequences sooner or later. And his sister, God bless her she wouldn't want to be taken out of the ground to suffer living. He was responsible for all of this.

He doesn't regret this. All he can do now was accept wish for the others to claim victory.

In his daze he caught another figure. Another Abdul.

The other grabbed him and restrained him. Polnareff's sight cleared to only see the one looking hungrily at him. It must have been his blood loss. No, wait.

There was another Abdul keeping him still. Was it actually him?

"Magician's Red!" Fire then bursts out of the corpse's body and dissolved the man into ashes. The real Abdul stood there with his Stand's flame on his finger. ' _ _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.'__ He shook his head.

"Mohammad Abdul?! Is that you?"

The Egyptian man smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am!"

Polnareff can't believe it. He is alive, but how.

Judgment wondered the same. It couldn't believe it. Abdul turned to him and explained he wasn't mortally wounded. It only grazed his head and skull. He moved his headband up to show off his gash. He took this time to recover.

"You haven't matured a bit Polnareff, you are still going on about your sister and facing consequences. You need to release her!" Abdul exclaimed. He was reminded of the zombie who disappeared from him.

Polnareff looked around and heard the cackling of Judgment who had the intention of telling the others Abdul was alive Dio would surely reward him for finding out and killing him.

Judgment blocked Magician's attack and through him against a tree. Abdul felt the sore pain in his back growing. The Stand took a hold of Sherry's leg and hurled it at Abdul. He blocked the throw as Polnareff rushed to catch her. Half of her shattered against the fiery Stand. Polnareff held onto her upper half.

"Brother…" she whimpered against him.

"No, you're dead…Sherry." Polnareff struggled to speak. She shook and hugged him. Polnareff stood up. He has to let her go otherwise it'll haunt him for the rest of his life. This will haunt him. "You died Sherry. You are just a clay doll." he stabbed Silver Chariot through her. With a chilling shriek she crumbled away.

"My Polnareff, I was wrong when I said you haven't matured."

"No, you were right. I should have done this before. His wouldn't of happened."

Judgment came and knocked them both down. He cackled and hoovered over them. "Oi, Abdul, how about I grant you three wishes eh? Before you die." he bellowed. Abdul glared deeper but a thought came in mind.

"So, what shall you wish for hm?"

"Four wishes." Abdul announced.

"W-what?! You can't be serious."

"Are you denting my wish? I wish for four wishes!" Magician's Red swung around and kicked Judgment' arm. The Stand's arm shattered and he pulled back confused. He was weak a while ago. Abdul was only weak because his knife wound was restricting him.

"My second wish was to make you shatter." Magician wrapped a fiery whip around him to choke him.

"My third was to make you scream."

Before Abdul can do more, Judgment disappeared.

They should take this time to find the user who was hiding in the brush under ground. The only way they found him out was a bamboo pipe sticking up from the pipe sticking out from the ground. Abdul had an idea.

To give him some revenge, they decided to piss on him.

This scared the man out of the ground. He hacked and gagged after gasping for fresh air. He stopped when he saw the two and begged to spare him. Oh they will, but not without a scratch or burn.

That night they were ready to leave when Polnareff came back bleeding everywhere, "Guys! Look who's back!" he gestured to Abdul who stood in the grass. Joseph stood there with a blank look, then bent down to pick up his bag. "Well, let's go."

"What?!"

Abdul walked over and offered to take care of their luggage. They were just completely casual and cool about it. Polnareff didn't understand at all. He watched as they were just carrying a normal conversation. It threw Polnareff "What the fuck guys?!"

"Hey Abdul." Jotaro said from the other two teens with him.

"Finally, we thought you were just gonna tell him." Charleigh scoffed.

He nodded in return.

"Are we all ready to go?" They headed toward the boat.

Polnareff snarled pointing toward them. "Hey hold it! He came back from the dead! You're just gonna carry on a normal conversation? What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

Joseph shrugged, "Actually, we all knew that all along." H turned back to him. "When I said we buried him, we actually sent him over to Speedwagon."

"What?!"

Abdul smiled and turned to him. "Jotaro, Joseph, and Charleigh took me and tended to my wounds as you and Kakyoin fought Centerfold."

"Kakyoin? You knew this too?"

Kakyoin looked down, "Charleigh and Jotaro who told me the next day. It was to keep it a secret to keep enemies from knowing. We couldn't tell you because you'd blurt it out."

"That hurts guys! Why would you do this?" he gasped, "Wait- Abdul's father! I can go tell him his son's alive!" He bolted toward the cottage. "Actually, I faked that too." This only resulted in Polnareff tripping over sand. "What? That too?!"

Was he actually crying, "Hey Pol, we're sorry about this." Charleigh sighted. "Yes. We didn't actually think it'll hurt you this much." Kakyoin nodded and helps him up. "

Hey, sometime we can make it up." She immediately regrets saying that. He lightly scoffs a that and dusts some sand off.

"I've told Abdul to leave for a little bit to do a little shopping. To buy something that will help us reach Egypt easily."

The water parted as a giant submarine lifted itself from the water. "What? You got that?"

"Kick ass bro~ quite stylish I'd say!" Charleigh laughed while picking up her bag. Joesph stretched, then announced. "We'll use this to cross the Red Sea to get to Egypt. Alright everyone! Let's suit up and get on board!"


	19. Chapter 19

The sub was finely furnished and large, large enough to live in. That, Jotaro wouldn't mind in his honesty. It didn't take them too long to store food and supplies.

"This isn't as cramped as I expected." Joseph smiled and gestured to the window revealing the sea around them."This is what rich people ride to explore underwater for fun. It even has windows." he commented before getting nearly shoved over by the Frenchman who looked out in awe. "Sweet! I always liked this sort of thing! I could ride down here with a cute girl." he chuckled. "Oi, Charleigh would you come here and enjoy this view?" She was the only girl with them at the moment after all, "Nah, you can have all the views to yourself." Receiving a quick disappointed pout he looked back out."It was beautiful out there. It was so lively and colorful; even at night. It is one of the most beautiful bodies of water in the world."

"We aren't here to play Polnareff. Abdul commented and looked at the beeping by the wheel. "According to the sonar, we're all clear. That's good."

Charleigh grinned, "Well that means we can see if anyone was coming to attack us we'd know. That's a good change. Rather than being surprised." She sipped from a cola that was stored in one of the coolers while slouching in her chair. Jotaro found a way to ruin that comment however, "But if we were to be attacked in here we'd have no where to go. We're 60 meters under water after all."

He still seemed pretty casual about it. He's learned to this point that there could be a Stand that snuck into here at some point. Even when purchasing it. It's possible that even the seller was a Stand user. He would sit there and look around carefully from time to time.

"Hey, what kind of fish is that? I think it's beautiful." Polnareff beamed at a small group of fish swimming by. "I'd like to have one in a tank." Jotaro looked over from where he sat. He saw the group he referred to. White, striped body, red on the rear. Jotaro knew it. He sighs, "The Crown Butterflyfish." he informs.

Polnareff looked at him. "Whoa, you can just name it off the bat?"

Jotaro only nodded. He probably dabbled into marine science on his free time. Right now all he can do was identify exotic fish, how to operate ships and diving equipment.

"Okay, how about that one?" he pointed to another fish from the window. Jotaro observed it: it was larger, blue fins, silver and gold body with speckles.

"Bluefin Trevally, they're predators."

"How do you know this stuff?" he questioned. Jotaro shifted and slipped his hand in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small marine magazine he had spent free time reading aside from that Playboy magazine he may had taken from that ape. After looking through it, he gave it to Polnareff of course.

Polnareff looked at the Marine Biology magazine. "I didn't think you'd have an interest in the ocean."

Jotaro only scoffed quietly and sat back. Polnareff had now sat with him and decided to test him on what he knows using the magazine.

10:00 PM

"I'm impressed with the decor. It is really well furnished for a submarine. We have the latest tech. We have a coffee maker built in, a refrigerator, and even a satellite telephone." Kakyoin suggests pulling out some mugs. Polnareff looked up gleefully, "Hey, I can get a drink Kakyoin?"

"Sure, is cola alright?"

Joseph held out a hand to get everyone's attention. "I'm going to need everyone to be quiet. I'm making a call."

"Really? From here? It must be pretty important." Polnareff hushed taking the cola from the other.

Joseph was dialing the number in steadily, "It is and delicate too." He waited for the other end to pick up. The other line is in New York City so it should be around 2 or 3 PM. She should pick up if not busy.

" _ _Hello?"__ A female voice picked up on the other end.

"Suzi? It's me."

" _ _Oh Joseph, you haven't called in a while. Is something the matter?"__

"Everything's fine, I called to tell you something."

 _"_ _ _You might want to speak up, I can't hear you too well from this end."__

"Sorry, we're at a hotel right now. I haven't called because I was busy with work. I'm afraid it's going to be longer than I expected."

" _ _Oh, that must be so difficult. Traveling from japan to another country must be exhausting."__

"I'm sorry, is everything fine with you?"

" _ _Yes, but Holly called me the other day to tell me she has a cold, then pneumonia. She said it isn't to serious, but I'm thinking about visiting her."__

"No, there's no need for that. I'm sure she'll recover quickly."

The other woman hesitated, " _ _Well if you say so…"__

"Wait, why is this so important?" Polnareff poke quietly as the others were gathered at the table. Abdul watched the old man and answered him, "Mrs. Joestar is full of vitality so Mr. Joestar must check up on her. This is to keep her from visiting Japan. There is no need to worry about her."

Upon watching Joseph speak into the phone, his expression turned dark and gloomy, as did his voice. He was speaking to someone else now: an assistant for their family, and a Speedwagon worker. He swallowed a lump in his throat and finally ended the phone call. He sighed with a soft cuss under his breath. He then poke up to update Holly's condition. She's grown weaker and frail. Almost all day, she would be conscious and wouldn't eat. They have to make it to Egypt, to Cairo, and defeat Dio as soon as possible.

Jotaro, although he didn't show it, grew more anxious and angry. He did what he could to push the fear of failing to the back of his mind but it always popped up.

"We should reach Cairo in less than a mouth. That is, if we aren't slowed down." Kakyoin assumed wile blindly playing tic-tak-toe on a notepad. Charleigh replies yawning, "I doubt that we'll have a smooth road ahead though. We might cut it close." She said as she closed her O on the pencil drawn chart. He hesitated to think where to put his X. "Indeed, that also means we have to give it our all. Especially when we get close to Cairo. I would assume that's when it gets harder: like the bosses in a video game."

"What?" she responded.

"The game assumes you've learned how to play it as you progress. Therefore, the enemies get harder by the time you reach the middle of the game." he strikes a line across the board proclaiming his victory. "We are nearing the middle of our journey and we are all prepared for who's going to stand in our way."

She looked down at her defeat, but her mind was on what he said.

"I could be wrong but, it's just my guess, or prediction."

It made her chuckle, "Abdul's here though, you can't replace him."

He smiled back and turned to Jotaro looking out the window where he sat. "What do you think Jotaro?"he caught his attention. The boy looked over and blinked. He heard what he said while in his daze and nodded, "Whether it would be difficult or not, we won't hold back against who stands in our way." he declared with the most serious expression sculpted on his face.

The submarine jerked and shook. A grunt from Abdul followed, "For crying out loud Polnareff, be careful. There are many obstacles in the sea." The Frenchman snorted at his remark and shrugged, "I know, don't worry. Now let's speed this up like a little-"

The sub shook again and creaked.

"Polnareff!" Abdul growled.

"Yo, that wasn't me!"

4:30 AM

"I see the coast of Africa!" he announced pulling his eyes away from the perascope. The rest of the group snapped out of their tired daze. They'll hit shore by 5 AM at least. Abdul gathered them at the table with a map of the Red sea and lookrf for the area they're in. He pointed to a lighter shade of blue by where they were. "Near this coral reef, there is an underwater passage. It's 200 meters inland. There is where we'll surface. If we have no trouble, we should reach it at around 5 AM." Abdul predicted. "Finally...Egypt." Joseph sighs in relief.

"We made it here together too. And it was fun." The others nodded. Kakyoin gets the coffee that had been prepared for them. He placed the mugs on the table with them. Jotaro blinked at in in confusion,"Hey, Kakyoin, why'd you grab seven mugs? There's six of us right now." Kakyoin looks down and notices it. His brow furrowed, "Huh, I guess I wasn't paying attention." The boy shrugged. Jotaro sighed and looked down, shading his eyes. He looked at the mugs in question. Something seemed wrong, he felt it. He swore he saw one move as Joseph went to grab it.

Suddenly, one of the mugs: the one Joseph was holding shifted and formed a blade. It sliced off his metal hand. Throwing the elder into a panic. Joseph moved to defend himself but was attacked again. It formed into a face and flung projectiles at him, sinking under his aw. Joseph fell, unconscious.

It landed on the table, spilling the drinks and screeched.

"Impossible! At some point it must have gotten in but how?"

It stuck itself to the ceiling. Jotaro let out Star Platinum to hit it.

"Wait a sec!"

It dodged it and transformed into one of the gauges. It can be anywhere now!

"Seriously? We're almost to Egypt. Bullshit!" Polnareff banged on the window. Charleigh scoffed in agreement.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking."

Kakyoin picked Joseph up over his shoulder, "Mr. Joestar is unconscious but his wounds aren't deep. It was just his artificial hand. Thank God."

"The High Priestess. The enemy is using the Stand suggesting the High Priestess."

"You know it?" Jotaro asked to Abdul.

"I have heard of it. The User's name is Rose. She has a stand that can be controlled from long distances. She can be one the surface controlling it. It's power is to turn into anything mental or glass as long as it's a mineral. That includes plastic and vinyl as well. Unless we touch it or it attacks, we can't recognize it."

Polnareff looked around, then at them, "B-but how'd it get in?" A hole popped open from behind him letting water spill in. The alarm went off in the sub. Water was quickly filling the room.

"We're sinking faster!" Abdul said looking at the control board. "We're also losing oxygen quickly. How?"

"It must have damaged the oxygen tanks."

The phone rung again. Polnareff growled, "What the hell? Who would call at this time?"

Jotaro got fed up with it and went to answer.

"Wait, it could be the Stand!" one of them called out, but Jotaro still answered.

They all stared as he was silent for a moment.

 _"_ _ _Joseph! I wasn't done talking with you!"__ It was Suzi Q, " _ _I asked Rosas here to give me your number. Also, what's that sound? It's like a siren or a bathtub floating? Are you alright?"__

Jotaro was silent trying to process in his mind what to say in this situation.

Suzi hesitated and squinted to it, " _ _J-Joseph dear? Why aren't you speaking?__ "

"Sorry the Old Man can't come to the phone right now."

They watched in silence.

 _"_ _ _Jotaro?! W-what are you doing with your grandfather? Why aren't you in Japan?"__

Another silence.

 _"_ _ _Jotaro, answer me!"__ she ordered with clear worry in her voice.

"There's nothing to worry about Grandma Suzi, he has me with him...Later, once things calm down over here we'll call you back." He then hung up. Surely when they do, they would have to avoid explaining the situation without spilling the truth.

The submarine was sinking faster. They grabbed onto something as the sub shook around them. It sunk deeper until it crashed onto the sea floor.

Jotaro regained his footing and looked around the room,"I'm never getting into a submarine again." he swore to himself. He stood up and looked around the wall. "Did anyone see which gauge the stand turned into?"

"Yeah...I think it was this one. I think." Charleigh said pointing to one to her left. Jotaro moved her aside and used Star's hand to see if it was the Stand. Something moved behind Kakyoin. Responding to Abdul's warning, he dodged the Stand's strike and called out Hierophant Green. It evaded his attack leaping away, then rushed again and slashed at his neck. Star Platinum caught it in his large fist and pinned it to the wall. Moving to punch it, the High Priestess twisted itself into the wall.

"Everyone! To the door! It morphed itself into the hull so if we stay here we can get badly injured. Are you alright Kakyoin?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not too deep." he panted holding his bleeding neck.

"Good. Now lets move! Hurry!"

They head to the door as Abdul took the wheel. His eyes caught movement. High Priestess shifted under his hold. It swiped at him but was caught by Star Platinum who restrained it.

"We got it! That was close."

It squirmed and wailed in the strong grasp. "It isn't faster than Star Platinum. At least..."

"Now crush that pesky bastard." Polnareff orders, "Show no mercy!"

Jotaro seemed to agree, "Aye-Aye." He nodded applied pressure onto the Stand's head. It writhed in pain and let out a shrill scream. Its body broke apart into small blades to escape. He gasped as his blood pooled into the water, "The bastard...turned into a razor!" he growled. His hands bled from the deep cuts it created. The High Priestess flew past them and stuck itself to the wall.

They ran out when they had the chance. The oxygen levels lowered quickly in the hull. They wouldn't last any longer. Joseph woke up in a panic.

"Joseph! Stay back! If we touch that Stand we'll get attacked." Abdul ordered and called out Magician's Red to blast it. It cackled and dodged. It didn't seem to get burnt at all. "Silver Chariot!" Polnareff's Stand couldn't pierce it either.

"I got the door open! Hurry!" It was Mental Fiction who formed himself to help Charleigh pry the door. It was nearly impossible because of the pressure from the water. The group didn't hesitate except Jotaro who stayed back to watch for it.

"Jotaro come on where it's safer! We'll trap it!" Abdul yelled over his shoulder to Jotaro who still stood there looking up at the Stand. It hissed and gurgled at him before returning to the surface.

"Do you have a plan Old man?" Jotaro caught up beside Abdul.

"Yeah! I've been in many situations like this. A sinking submarine isn't enough to bring down Joseph Joestar!" Jotaro rolls his eyes but knowing him, his plan would work.

They all filed into a room with scuba gear.

"Never panic." Joseph instructed as he gave everyone diving gear. "It'll take up oxygen your tank. Also, we'll swim to the surface slowly otherwise our lungs and blood vessels will burst. We don't want that now do we?"

They suited up quickly. They don't have too much time until the sub is completely flooded. Not to mention the limited oxygen.

"Now, this is obvious, but we can't speak underwater so we're going to use had signals." He held up is hand in the O.K hand signal. "This means everything is all good." Then waved his hand sideways, "This, means something's wrong. Got it?"

"I got one!" Polnareff boasted. He clapped, held up the peace sign, then held his hand above his eyes.

"I see your underwear." Kakyoin guessed, or he just happened to know that.

"Yeah!" the two laughed and preformed an organized handshake.

Joseph growled, "Stop fucking around. We could die anytime!" He doesn't know how that could be useful in anyway. He sighs turning the wheel. "I'm going to let some water in." he informed turning the valve. Water poured into the room quickly.

"Miss Evensong, what is it?" he asked. He must have felt her tension.

She looks over to him, "Oh, I-I'm not much of a swimmer. At all." She looked about the room as the water slowly filled it up. ". You have your Stand. You may use him to swim. I promise you, we'll all be okay." he spoke before they were completely submerged underwater.

Joseph swam up and opened the hatch outside the submarine. He turned back and held up the OK sign. They all did but Polnareff. He was kicking and squirming in the water, and his howls were muffled by the regulator. The enemy Stand must have got in and disguised itself as the regulator he had. It transformed before anyone can even react and slipped down his throat.

Joseph and Kakyoin call out their Stands to go after it. They slip down his neck until the man gagged in reaction. They yank out the feisty thing tangled in both Hermit Purple's and Hierophant Green's tendrils. It yowled and squirmed again. This time it morphed into a spear gun and whipped from their grasp. Now it was Silver Chariot's turn to strike. It launched the spear out toward them but he parried each strike it attempted to make.

Joseph ordered as they each filed out of the room into the open water. He looked back at them to see if anyone was missing. Each nodded.

That was close...but no time to relax, the little bastard hit them good.

They'll have to swim carefully, make sure they aren't being followed.

Jotaro looked around the sea floor. It was so full of life, so beautiful. Schools of fish drifted by them in all directions. It was one of the few things he admired. Perhaps looking into marine biology wasn't a bad idea.

He looks back at the sub far behind them now. The High Priestess wouldn't give up that easy could it? The reefs weren't made of metal or glass as far as he it can transform into the minerals. Abdul's warning about it turning into piece of the gear encouraged those thoughts.

Abdul points out the sea cave they said they'll surface at. They swim on toward the strangely protruded rocks.

Charleigh bumped into Kakyoin who decided to stop dead in front of her. Before she can snap at him he lifted his hand to her. It seems he noticed something while looking down at the rocks. "Something isn't right...do these rocks look odd to you?"

"The way they're formed? I guess..."

The rocks began to slit apart, sucking in water like a vacuum. A set of giant teeth slipped out into view. It's a mouth! That must have been the nose!

"It disguised itself as the sea bed! It's giant!"

"You idiots!" a voice laughed out as they swirl about in the mouth, "Not only does my Stand turn into metals and glass, but it also turns into minerals! Rocks are minerals!" It must be Rose. She must be close if the stand was even more powerful.

"My High Priestess will grind you to bits! You'll never reach the shore!"

The water was then shot out through its teeth thus leaving the six of them on the tongue. By the looks of it, they're in the mouth of the Stand. It wasn't something they prepared for obviously, in fact, it's the last thing all of them want to be.

"Jotaro, you're just my type. This'll be hard for me to do so don't take this personally please?"

Perhaps he can use that to charm her. Polnareff seemed to get that idea. He leaned over and told him to do something in his ear. "Hey, try to talk her out of this. Say something like, 'I bet you're beautiful. I wish I can see your face." Jotaro froze. He can't be serious, "Good grief, do I have to?"

Polnareff nods. He grumbles but agrees.

"Rose, I want to see your face. If you are my type, I just might fall for you?" he sounded uncomfortable to say that. The mouth lit up. From Rose blushing. Did she fall for it?

"Hey, she might be gorgeous! It will be a shame if we don't see her!" Polnareff said and Abdul joined in, "I get the impression of an elegant woman."

"She sounds like Aubrey Hepburn doesn't she?" Kakyoin tapped his chin.

"Se does sound pretty cool." Charleigh smiled playing along.

"If only I was 30 years younger...and not married." Joseph sighed.

As if she was going to buy all of these complements. She would definitely think something's up.

Rose growled and started throwing them around with High Priestess' tongue. Yep, they overdid it with the complements. They were thrown about the mouth. Jotaro, was the first and main target. He was knocked away and landed on one of the giant molars.

"Jotaro!" they all hollered in unison as the jaws were slowly closing.

"Come on get out of there!" Polnareff yelled to him.

"Everyone! Save Jotaro!"

He ordered his Star Platinum to hold the mouth up from crushing him as he still lies there.

"You want to pit your strength against mine? These teeth are as hard as diamonds, you can't break them." Rose teased.

Magician's Red blasted fire at the tongue, Silver Chariot sent a storm of swipes but neither did much. As they were distracted, Mental Fiction readies the ability as he darts for the molar. The tongue swirled and whacked him away, sending Mental flying."Don't get in the way little wretch!" Rose snapped. This launched the group in the air again. Charleigh and Mental Fiction flew back towards the the throat to be swallowed. One of Hierophant Green's Tentacle caught them before they reached there and pulled them closer to the five.

"Magician's Red!" Abdul called and blasted at the large muscle again to get out of their view. Just as it did, the teeth clenched shut, undoubtedly crushing Jotaro underneath and his oxygen tank exploding from the force. They all froze. Did that just happen? The just watched the most important person die. Charleigh covered her mouth, speechless.

"W-we didn't make it in time." Polnareff said full of despair. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Jotaro…"

Joseph perked up. He held his hand to his ear, "Wait, do you hear that?" They all listen. There was a faint...humming? Buzzing? "Yeah, it sounds a bit far away."

She heard it now and what she could tell, it pleased her.

"It's inside the teeth! Brace yourself!" Joseph crouched.

It was the continuous 'Ora' from Star Platinum. In a moment bits of teeth were flying everywhere. He was smashing his way through the tooth, along with the others.

"Whoa! Kick ass!" Charleigh cheered.

"That power is surely immense."

Jotaro swam by pointing to the mouth, "Hey, we're getting out of here." Without delay they followed through the opening that he so kindly made to escape.

Jotaro was the last one to pass through what was left of the mouth. He looked back, "You're teeth were like diamonds huh? Bullshit." he grunts.

"Hey, there's a woman unconscious over there. It's probably Rose." Polnareff hollered a few feet away from the shore.

"Looks like she has a nice figure. Let's see her face." Polnareff crept over to peek at her face. He jumped back and yelled, "No! She's no good! Her teeth are busted in!"

"Well duh! Jojo busted them in!" Joseph yelled back chuckling.

The others shrugged and looked at the shoreline. "So, we're in Egypt now...finally." Joseph said, "in a plane, it should have taken 20 hours to get here."

It took 30 days to get here. Already a month, but the adventure isn't over and the greatest challenge is still to come. They still have a ways to go to Cairo and no doubt they'll be more stand users waiting for them.

* * *

 _Sorry for the slow updates, I got busy with other stuff again. I might actually make another JJBA story, but a separate one. I really wanted to do that for a while so I might post a small preview. Maybe. Just to se how it sounds to you guys._

 _By the way, I'm adding another enemy Stand user in the next chapter. That was something I was thinking about doing in this story at some point._


	20. Chapter 20

The streets were somewhat busy with people going about their business and cleaning up after the New year and starting their life in 1988. The early January sun beat down onto the Egyptian sandy roads. The crusaders stopped for the night before driving through the desert. It was a quaint little motel on the outskirts of town. The place was nice despite its small size with a total of 20 rooms. Today was going to be one single day of freedom before a supposedly long stretch. They best take advantage of it. Joseph, Abdul and Charleigh decided to stay in their rooms and relax as the three boys roamed the streets.

They walked about looking through shops lined under tents on the side of the streets. Polnareff took his time looking through some cologne and testing them which utterly annoyed Jotaro once he directed the spray toward him stating, "You know girls would LOVE you if you have this." Trust him, they already flock over him at school. He doesn't want any more of those annoying brats following him: or any here for this matter. Jotaro only growled through his puff of cigarette smoke in response, "Buy it for yourself if you want it." Polnareff looked at it in consideration: it can mask the smell of sweat in the future. With that thought, he bought it.

Jotaro turned on his heel to walk on down the road.

"Hey Jotaro, where are we going anyway?" he caught up with him, "I thought you'd be relaxing."

"I have to get my coat from the cleaners. It was filthy." he answers promptly. This kid was stingy with his clothes, he wouldn't blame him, it was a school outfit and must be expensive. Jotaro will inwardly admit, it's a little cooler only in his singlet. The coat wasn't exactly light, but he found himself more comfortable in it.

Once they reach the cleaners the coat was spotted hanging on one of the hangers on the rack. The man at the counter smiled recognizing the boy arriving just in time.

"It was quite an expensive material. I have to say you have a good taste." he cooed with a friendly look. Jotaro ignored him taking the coat and flung the coat around to inspect it carefully before shoving the correct amount of money at him, then swung it over his bulky form. He left promptly with no words.

"Man, I think I'm getting a sunburn" Polnareff complained. He gently rubbed his stinging shoulder as they walked their way back to the inn. Kakyoin hummed rubbing his shin to inspect it. "You are a little red. Why didn't you put on sunscreen?"

"I didn't think we'd have some."

"Well yes, Mr. Joestar had brought some. We're in the middle of a desert country." Kakyoin huffed but staggered back hitting Jotaro who suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jotaro kept was frozen in his spot looking at a stain hidden under the button on his sleeve. It wasn't there before right? He made sure the coat was spotless. It made him mutter his simple catchphrase and shrugged it off pulling a cloth from his pocket to dab some of it off. It came out red and fresh. It appeared to be blood. Jotaro's eyes furrowed as it moved.

In a split second a spike sliced up his cheek. Jotaro dropped it and held an arm out to keep the other two back. The red liquid turned brown and dry then. "What the fuck was that? The blood attacked you?" Polnareff managed to say. Kakyoin watched his surroundings for anyone else. "Yeah, were you bleeding before Jotaro?"

"No. That wasn't mine." the teen responded holding his face. He adjusts his hat while Star Platinum's hand picked up the tissue and feel the dried liquid. It could have been some sort of Stand.

A Stand in the blood?

A man stood behind them. Blood leaking from his arm with a stained knife in hand. Polnareff sensed him and turned back and gasp in shock. The man kept a predatory look in his eyes as the blood from his arm hardened and glowed. "So close Jojo. I could have pierced right through your eye." he rasped.

"Who the hell are you now?" Polnareff hissed readying for a fight. "Are you another Stand user?"

The stranger flashed a grin and moved his hand up as more blood dripped from the wounds, "Yeah. Alice Cooper, and this is my Stand Harbinger." The blood around him covered his arm and hardened like scaly armor. He let out a roar as he swung a large arm toward them. Sliver Chariot blocked his attack with his thin sword. Alice swung again toward them. Star Platinum moved in catching his fist and countered his attack. Alice staggered back spraying blood from his nose. He regained his footing watching the three Stands out and ready to attack. Harbinger ran down his mouth and chin and hardened around his chest and mouth into a skeleton like muzzle.

"You dumbasses, my Stand is bound to my blood. At will, I can shape it into an armor." he hissed dragging his knife across his other arm. They watched in both shock and horror as he bled. "I was at the dry cleaning when you came by and hung around there, when no one was looking I stained your coat with a single drop of blood so I can track you. I couldn't attack you then since we were around other people."

"T-this guy is twisted. He doesn't seem to phased by taking Star platinum's hit either." Kakyoin thought aloud. Jotaro clenched his fist as Star rose his fist up. "Go ahead you three, attack me I have more than enough blood in my body to protect myself from your attacks. Don't be afraid to hold back. I don't feel pain."

So CIPA, or congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. People with CIPA have a severe loss of sensory perception. They can feel pressure, but not pain, they may injure themselves without even knowing. They might know they hit their head, or stubbed their toe, but it wouldn't hurt to them. That must be why he doesn't mind slicing deep wounds into himself, or why his lips look chewed up.

"Oi, Jotaro, maybe if we attack him quickly until he passes out, he wouldn't have any time to control Harbinger." Polnareff suggested with a growl. Jotaro never took his eyes off the enemy but nodded. They both rushed furies of swipes and punches. Alice attempted to block with both armored arms but they were eventually broken through. Blood spilled from his body. He flew back from the force of Star's finale hit. He landed a few feet away unable to move.

"He may not feel pain, but that doesn't mean he's invincible." Jotaro scoffed tilting his hat.

Kakyoin looked over to Alice watching blood pool around him but then form around his entire form and hardened. "Wait guys. He's still conscious."

"What?! How?" Polnareff exclaimed quickly turning back around.

Alice staggered weakly. His body was now covered in armor. He cackled a sickening laugh, "Look what I told you! I have more than enough blood in my body to withstand your attacks." He repeated. He opened his large clawed fists and charged at them.

"How the hell is he still able to stand?" Polnareff asked again. Harbinger swiped across his chest leaving crimson streaks spraying from his scratch.. He pulled Silver out again to barely block the next attack..

"Try to break his armor! We tried to do it before." Polnareff suggested again all while Silver Chariot counters his attacks,. "He can't be this strong."

Hierophant Green's tendrils caught Harbingers arms and pull them back to constrict him. Star Platinum rushed yet another rush of hits.

Polnareff watched as the armor was slowly wearing down, but for a moment. The armor began reforming over the dents left.

Harbinger's arms softened over Alice's arms to slip out of Hierophant's grasp, then quickly reformed to stabilize himself. He was clearly weakening at the loss of blood. Kakyoin narrowed his eyes in thought. This guy isn't going to quit. He couldn't tell his body is at its limit. He could pass out of blood loss soon by the looks of it.

Alice Cooper struggled to stand, his legs couldn't seem to hold him up. He let out a few raspy pants from frustration.

"Alice, you may not be able to feel the pain you should be in, but for you're own good, back down." Kakyoin instructed standing behind him. Alice didn't respond. CIPA could be dangerous, pain let's the body know it's at ts limit and it pushed itself too far. However Alice was clearly disoriented. He lost at most, two pints, that's the amount of blood loss that may cause a state of shock. He was nearing that point.

"I will kill you all, even if I die!" Alice hissed

He sent a glare toward them shooting out hardened pieces of Harbinger at them. It pierced thought them as a desperate attack."Fuck this," Jotaro grunted behind his hands which he used to protect his face, "Kakyoin, we have no other choice but to make him lose more blood. Someone as Stubborn as him won't quit." He struggled to continue as his blood projectiles sunk deeper into them.

Harbinger rushed back to its user to form weaker armor.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin ordered just as the armor formed around his body. Emeralds pierced through them breaking through the armor in his back. Alice spat up blood through the red helmet. Harbinger struggled to reform over the damage as more of his blood streaked down the armor. It lost it's form and ran down his body. Alice looked dazed as he fell forward out cold.

"Good grief." Jotaro huffed checking over his wounds. "That was fucking disgusting…."

"But what about him?" Polnareff pointed to Alice. "Don't worry about it. The ambulance can take care of him."

He was already making his way down the street muttering something about a waste of time going to the cleaners.

It was a short battle, thankfully, but a dangerous Stand to both them, and the user.

Soon enough, an ambulance can be heard in the distance to aid the man passed out in the middle of the street.

* * *

 _Hey! sorry for not being as active, I had a bit of personal stuff to deal with so suddenly._

 _B_


	21. Grave of the Straggler PREVIEW

" _ _So, after the game tomorrow you think you can hang out at B-dubs?__ "

"Sure, as long as you're paying."

 _"_ _ _Yeah, no problem. You'd own me a meal another time though."__

Donovan chuckled as he trudged the empty snowy streets with his hands shoves in his pockets.

"I can drive us. I know you're car isn't the best when it comes to snow."

" _ _Yeah, sure. Hey- I'll see you soon okay?__

"Right, see ya." Donovan nodded looking down at the phone.

 _ _Joey Joestar-call ended.__

He opened the door to their dormitory and pulled the keys from his pocket and entered their room. He felt a chill rush through him. He narrowed his eyes and flipped on the light. There was no light. Donovan slowly, stepped in and shut the door. He heard movement down the hall toward their bedrooms. He took the hockey stick from the wall beside the door. He'd use this as a defense against the intruder. He slowly crept his way to the side of the hall readying his stick. He saw a body in the doorway. He whirled around the corner to whack them but a hand caught his stick while another moved to punch him across the face. Donovan staggered but regathered himself. He's a hockey player, so fights were common. He ripped the stick away from him ans blocked the next assault His stick snapped from the powerful punch. He looked up to try to see his attacker. He couldn't see much, but giant shadowy serpent slithered toward him.

Donovan jumped back and pulled out Bat Country to defend himself. The black stand spun out and caught the jaws. His Stand hissed and rattled while coiling around Bat Country's arms. His claws dug into the Stand's skin.

The other opened its mouth and shot a thick web. It shocked him and Bat Country faded. Donovan couldn't move. The shock left him in a state of paralysis. His vision flashed, blurred, then faded to black.

The attacker hoovered over him, and slipped his phone, wallet, and any form of ID before slipping out of the Dormitory quickly once he recognized Joestar's car pulling in.

* * *

 _This was a little rushed but it was a story I was thinking on doing for a little while. Again, this was a preview so I wouldn't give a lot of details on this story, there than it being another universe in the Jojo franchise._

 _I just want to know if it sounds pretty good_


	22. Chapter 22

"Tell me, why are we going to stop in the middle of the desert?" Polnareff asked leaning against the window seat of the car. They were well on their way to the next village at by the Nile, but Joesph had mentioned something about a little stop at the halfway point.

"I have contacted Speedwagon to request some aid. Their bringing some supplies over here like food, and…another hand would be nice." Joseph said looking back from the passenger seat waving his stump he had since the High Priestess attacked them. "We're also getting someone to help us." he adds tapping his finger on a mark he made on the map. "Abdul, we should be right here."

Abdul nodded and stopped.

There was absolutely nothing to look at but sand. Joseph urged everyone out to gathered outside. They waited for a good five minutes when a helicopter echoed across the desert as it slowly hoovered closer. They all flicked their eyes up at it. "It's a helicopter!" Polnareff pointed out.

"We see that Polnareff." Kakyoin sighed while watching it.

"It's from the Speedwagon Foundation." Joseph stated, "They're looking for a place to land.

"You mean your friends taking care of mom?" Jotaro asked looking over to his grandfather.

"Yeah."

"Please. I'm not riding in that thing." Jotaro sighed from under his arm to shield him from the sand.

"As much as I'd like to, no. They aren't Stand users, so if we get attacked they're defenseless. That's why I told them to come out here rather than a town." Kakyoin coughed some sand from his mouth, "Then why are they here?"

The helicopter landed in front of them Joseph covered his face from the sand it picked up."They've come to send a helper. He'll be useful on our journey."

"What? But we can't fit any more people in the car Joseph." Charleigh complained. The car could barely fit here in the trunk. "He won't be too much trouble. However he does have some personality issues. That's why it took him a while to get here." Abdul stepped in, "Mr. Joestar, it's impossible to take him along with us." It seems he knows who this guy is.

"Well, if he's a helper, then he's a Stand user right?" Jotaro asked.

"That's right, he's the user with a Stand that suggests the tarot card The Fool."

"The Fool? Ha! This Stand user sounds like he's an idiot." Polnareff snorted.

Abdul nodded and looked back at him, "We're lucky we aren't enemies with him. We'll never beat him."

For some reason Polnareff was triggered by that and looked like he was gonna hit him. "You saying I'm not strong? Stop acting like a smart ass!" Abdul only gave him a weird look.

"Knock it off you guys, the helicopter landed." Kakyoin snapped passing them.

The two pilots nodded to them climbing out. There was something weird about them too.

"Mr. Joestar, thank goodness you're safe." One of them shook his hand.

"Yeah, likewise." Joseph returned when Jotaro stared them down, "So, which one of you is the Stand user?"

The employee stared at him but shook their heads, "Neither of us are. He's in the backseat." said one of the workers as he opened the door to reveal really no one there. Polnareff chuckled. He walked over to it and peeked in. "What? I don't see anyone in there. Unless he's really short." he snickers. He leans in and calls him out. The man moved to stop him, "Hey be careful! The ride was rough so he's in a bad mood!"

"Polnareff, I told you he had personality issues!"

"Well, I'm only asking where he is-"

A small boston terrier jumped at him and started mauling him. A dog? They're kidding right?

"Don't tell me he's the user." Jotaro said in disbelief.

"He is The Fool's user. His name is Iggy. Oh, I remembered, while he likes to rip out hair he also farts on their faces. He's a little vulgar."

And that being said that's what Iggy did. Polnareff howled even louder then and ripped the mut away from him. He pulled out Silver Chariot and threatened to attack. That's when the sand picked up and formed into what must be The Fool. It was large and metallic, and almost bird like.

"Who the hell do you think you are stupid mutt?" Silver Chariot sliced it. It just split apart into sand again, then reformed around his sword. Then Iggy went back to mauling his hair.

"Well, it's nice to meet our new group member." Charleigh snorts, but did find it kind of entertaining to watch Polnareff's hair fall apart. The others stood there watching, and possibly kind of enjoying it.

"Would someone please do something about this dog! Get him off me!"

"Sorry Polnareff, I don't want my hair get ripped out." Kakyoin said while flipping his long bang from his face.

Abdul was handed a pack of gum. Immediately the dog came running.

"It's his favorite treat. Coffee flavored gum. He'll do anything for it." he said with a grin as he pulled out a stick.. Is that what dogs should even have?

"Wait! Don't let him see the box!" the man called. Instead of the stick, the dog ran over barking and wagging his tail. He jumped for the box and tore it apart to eat it.

"Damn, he's fast." Charleigh said watching the cloud of sand trail behind him.

"He loves the gum, but he still won't let his guard down for anyone."

"Are you sure this dog can help us?" Kakyoin asked watching the mutt destroy the box.

"Good grief."

"Stupid mutt messed up my hair! It takes me a long time to style it." There's a shock.

They also brought some food, medical supplies, clothes, the a new hand for Joesph. He still had one missing from the High Priestess' attack. Joseph called to them with a camera in hand. They had to pose with a picture. It would be a good memory to keep.

Jotaro didn't really enjoy pictures as much as he once did but with a trip like this there's no harm in it. Almost immediately after Iggy chased after Polnareff again. Jotaro watched them with the photo in hand it's nice he took a liking to him, and by that, his hair. It made Jotaro smile a little.

"So tell me, how's my daughter doing? Give it to me straight." Joseph asked one of them. The looked at each other, then him. "Is Holly okay?"

"Sorry sir, I hate to say this nut…her energy is fading quickly. She'd be lucky if she survives for two weeks." one worker said sadly. There was a silence among the group but looked to Joseph who looked devastated.

"There's no time." Kakyoin mutters under a sigh.

"Mr. Joestar, we did receive new information that we found helpful. Dio had just sent nine more Stand users your way. Nine men and women to kill you off before you get to really should be careful."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Joseph slowly said and after they left he turned to the others. "Everyone in the car. We have no time to waste.

Well now the road trip get even worse. The stupid dog wanted the whole backseat to himself as everyone but Jotaro and Joseph sat in the trunk. "Mr. Joestar please do something about this. The dog is in the seat while we're stuck in the back with a cranky bitch." Polnareff complained. Also my back hurts."

"Polnareff, Iggy won't be the only reason you'll be bald." Charleigh hissed as she sat there within the boxes of supplies in the furthest corner of the trunk.

"You'll have to wait until the flavor of Iggy's gum wears away. Then I'll throw him a new stick and he'll go back there. Then you can change seats."

"What? No. This was my special space. I'm not sitting cramped between two giant people. I'm delicate and need my space." Charleigh hissed.

"Both of you shut up!" Jotaro snapped he was clearly irritated with the bicker between the two. Joseph roughly sighed. "Well if you want to stay back there you'll have to share it with Iggy." He suddenly slammed on the breaks as it drove over a sand car went flying through the air, hitting the nose and roughly slammed back onto the ground. "What the fuck Mr. Joestar?!" Polnareff cried. Joseph pointed out, "It's the helicopter! It's destroyed!"

They climbed out to investigate. It was the Speedwagon Helicopter, and both workers were dead, wide eyed, mouth open, and nails ripped back from clawing into the side of the helicopter. They approach it carefully in case a Stand might appear. Jotaro leaned down to get a closer look at the man. "There's water in his mouth." He moved his head to let it spill out. A small fish, still moving slips out. It was still alive as it flopped about in the hot sun. "He drowned in the middle of the desert!" he covered his face as he yelled.

Charleigh called out as Kakyoin and Polnareff who were nearby to investigate the other worker as well. "There's another guy over here! He's kind of alive!" He was all dried up and half alive anyway. Joseph came over to look.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Joseph kneeled by him. The man panted out that he needed water. "T-the water….water." Joseph nodded handing him the canteen. That's when the man flipped out and screamed. Joseph tried to settle him down as the canteen came closer. "I-it's a Stand!" he yelled out. A hand made of water shot out from the canteen and basically ripped the poor guy's head off. It happened so quick it left the group in shock.

"The Stand's made of water. It was inside the canteen!"

They jumped back as the canteen fell to the ground. Blood poured from it as they lie there for cover. Polnareff and Kakyoin settled on he other side of the sand dune, Jotaro and Joseph lie there by the chopper, and Abdul and Charleigh on another dune with Mental Fiction hoovering protectively around his user.

"What kind of Stand did he say it was?" Abdul asked.

"A water Stand. I don't think it left the canteen either so it must still be in there."

"Who could it be? Dio had sent more men and woman to kill us. Is he one of them?" Abdul thought aloud.

"Jotaro, can you locate the enemy?" Joseph asked. Jotaro already had the binoculars out and was searching. Star Platinum loomed right behind him for his enhanced eyesight. "There's nothing I can see. He must be controlling it from far away."

Polnareff and Kakyoin watch the canteen. "We must be careful.- Polnareff, attack the canteen."

"M-me? No, I don't want that thing sucking me in there. Hell no- you do it. You're way closer"

"I don't want to."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I don't want to do it either!"

As they were bickering a handmade from water began to form. Polnareff and Kakyoin looked over to it, but before they could react it lunged at Kakyoin and sliced into his eyes.

Abdul pounded his fist. "The Stand slipped out of the canteen!"

"It left the canteen? How? We were watching it!" Charleigh yelled.

Polnareff panted and shook Kakyoin to try to wake him up. "I-it's got his eyes! He's out cold!"

"Polnareff stop your panicking! Defend yourself!" Joseph called. The water emerged under Polnareff's hand.

"Pol! Look out!" Charleigh yelled as soon as they noticed water form under him. An alarm went off on the worker's watch and the water hand struck the hand of the dead man quickly.

"It attacked the corpse." Joesph muttered

"No, it attacked the alarm on the watch."

Abdul gasped, "Sound. It attacks where there's sound!"

"Everyone to the car now!" They all booked it. Polnareff was carrying Kakyoin, falling behind. The Stand chased after him following the sound of his feet. It was gaining on him quickly.

"It sees through the vibrations in the ground. It can attack us from behind or from under our feet and we wouldn't know it. And the user is able to remain far away." Abdul explained as they all piled on the roof of the car.

They took a look at Kakyoin. There were two pretty deep slits down his eyes and cheeks. Two scratches sliced his eyes meaning he may have been blinded. They considered taking him to a hospital in the closest village but if they drove, this Stand will attack. Just as that comment came up the car tipped and they began to sink into the sand. Was it the Stand doing this? The nose of the car was sinking first as the back lifted from the ground.

"We're going to slip! Everyone move further back!" Joseph ordered. With that the rest of the group climbed up to the end of the car that now rose vertically. The sound of metal denting and bending squeaked in their ears. It creaked and jerked, then it slammed back on both wheels. The Stand then disappeared leaving the men in the sand. Iggy, who at some point jumped out was peacefully asleep in the sand.

They were all quiet. Joseph mouthing to each of them, 'no one move', They settled in their spots quietly, Polnareff sat frozen against a box of supplies with Kakyoin, Jotaro by Joseph, and Charleigh hid in the trunk. Abdul tossed some of his metal bracelets forward in a footstep pattern. Pretty soon the water bubbled up before the bracelet. He readied his Magician's Red then, shot at the water. The water recoiled, then whirled around and slashed him from behind. "Abdul!" Polnareff yelled breaking the silence. Charleigh summoned Mental to aid Abdul who was nearest to her. "No Charleigh! It can't see you when you're in the trunk! Stay!" Joseph yelled. Abdul fell back bleeding from the cut on his neck. The Stand's hand formed over him. Jotaro jumped up and ran off in a different direction.

"Jotaro get back here!"

"Where the hell is he going?!"

Jotaro didn't listen. If he didn't move, he would finish Abdul off. The group is stuck where they are in the sand. He was planning to drive the Stand away and its working. The hand darted after him so it won't attack Abdul. He ran off into the distance, picking up Iggy on the way. The dog yipped and squirmed in his large hand.

"You are here to help us mutt, so help us dammit." Jotaro growled, "Use that nose of yours."

Iggy must have pulled out his Stand which can apparently float. How convenient. That means there chances of beating this guy are increasing.

Jotaro and Iggy are taking longer than most. Iggy wasn't wanting to cooperate as he squirmed to get out of Jotaro's grasp The Fool dipped lower toward the sand where the water dived after them. It was picking up sand to see through the air and locate them. Jotaro growled, "Selfish bastard…he's trying to save himself." Jotaro's knees were dragged into the sand giving away his location. They were heading toward where the water Stand was. Jotaro watched it face him then sink into the sand to strike towards him.

Jotaro had one last move. Not too far off was what has to be the user, a man sitting down in the sand with a cane. He summoned Star Platinum who yanked Iggy from the Fool and chucked him toward the man. He stood still watching the mutt fly through the air yipping. Jotaro smirked coyly and lightly chuckled, "If neither of you bring your Stand to defend yourselves, there will be a head on collision." he said as the water Stand turned the other way towards its user. The man furrowed his brow in confusion, he leaned his head against the cane to hear what he'd done. Jotaro threw something, but what? The dog?

N'Doul had to pull Geb back toward him in time before he gets hit. The Stand darted over like a bullet, leaving a wave of sand in its wake. Just in time, the two collided, Geb blocked the dog's Stand. N'doul regathered himself, who would do something like that? Throwing a dog.

Meanwhile Jotaro had made his way over. The two were distracted so he wouldn't be detected. He stood behind N'Doul as he reached for the cane. His hand took the cane, then he stiffened, realizing that Jotaro was no longer in his previous position. Geb had spilled around him sensing his shadow. Jotaro was standing behind him.

"I didn't realize you were standing so close Jotaro." he says softly. "Well played. If I hadn't called in my Stand to defend me, you would have knocked me out from behind. I suppose I don't need this cane to help me anymore."

He finally moved and cautiously dropped his cane. Jotaro waited until the cane hit the ground as Geb swooped around to strike. Star Platinum dodged it and sent an uppercut into the man's chest. The wave had knocked Jotaro's forehead sending his hat into the air.

N'Doul fell back holding his chest. He coughed some blood as Jotaro walked over him. "You managed to knock my hat off, even the ocean couldn't do that." he hummed with a small tone of amusement, but it vanished as he spoke again, "I held back so you aren't critically injured. The man smirked. Jotaro readied for a possible attack. Geb slithered toward them, but instead of attacking Jotaro, it struck N'Doul's head. Jotaro jumped back, "W-what?! What the fuck are you doing?" Jotaro kneeled to him.

"You were surely going to interrogate me….about the eight Dio had sent after you. I cannot say anything that may have my lord at a disadvantage."

"You are going to such lengths to do this to yourselves?" Jotaro asked looking over his wounds.

"Jotaro, I am not afraid of dying. I'm a blind man, but because of Geb, I saw myself as invincible as I stole, and murdered. My blindness did not phase me." he coughed, "But then, upon meeting Dio, he showed me I can be worth something to him. His charm convinced me to fear his wrath. I cannot bare the thought of being abandoned and killed by him. Jotaro, I'll tell you this, my name is N'Doul, my Stand suggests the Egyptian god of the earth. There are the others suggesting the other eight gods. That's the least I can do for the man who has defeated me." N'Doul went limp but he still finished, "You are strong as well Jotaro, you hold somewhat of that same charm. If only I could have seen you."

Jotaro swallowed watching his life leave him. After he was dead for sure Jotaro had buried him at sunset and set his cane over his body as a makeshift grave. It was a shame he died. "With a man with pride like your's, we could have fought as allies." he commented softly. N'Doul wasn't too wrong about his comment. Jotaro was strong, and had something about him that set something in others to help side with him. Aside from his rough exterior and attitude, it was the same reason Kakyoin had joined and Polnareff, Charleigh too. It wasn't like Dio's sick charisma, but it was a hard sense to describe.

Jotaro had been walking toward where the car was. Hatless and alone. Iggy must have ran off somewhere. Speaking of Iggy, he stopped, hearing barking. Jotaro looked over to find the small dog carrying his hat. He ran over to him and dropped his hat in front of him. Jotaro huffed in amusement and kneeled, "Well, I'd be damned, you found my hat. Maybe you're not too bat mutt."

He had spoken too soon. Once he put on his hat he caught a glance of the dog It looked like he smirked. Can dogs even dog that? He touched something warm and wet. He froze up as possible guess to what it is ran through his head. He moved his hand and growled, "You fucking mutt!" His fingers were now coated with the dog's gum he had put in the bill of his hat.

Before most likely killing the dog, he heard a car horn. Joseph waved over to him as they drove toward them, "Oi! There you are! You did it!" he cheered over Iggy's howling.


	23. Chapter 23

They have finally arrived in Aswan by the Nile. They had to take Abdul and Kakyoin to the hospital and were now taking a break for now.

"So heard anything from those two?"

"Abdul's neck wound isn't bad fortunately, so he might be out tomorrow. Kakyoin however, his injuries are pretty bad. He might go blind." Joseph sighed. Jotaro did the same, "He'll have to sit out for the rest of the trip then."

The four were thinking. "There's a chance." Joseph said before stopping and looking around. The streets were pretty quiet today, it was a smaller town after all. "We'll check on him later today." he continued after thinking through a few things.

"Hey there are alot of cafés around, Why not stop to get a drink for the time being?"

"Good idea, which one do you think we should pick?"

Polnareff slipped his cigar from his mouth. He flicked it to the ground; where it points to, they'll go there. His cigar spun a little then gently landed pointing to the Maxum café. "How about there?"

"Did you have the cigar just to do that?" Charleigh asked noting he had just put the cigar in a minute ago.

"No, I didn't have a coin on me." He nodded in agreement and they made their way over to the quaint little café. They picked a table to sit at to take their order. "So, what would it be?" Joseph looks over the small menu with a finger tracing his finger over the words. "What do we want?"

"We can just get some black tea." Polnareff suggested. "I had my mind set on it."

The teens nodded in agreement.

It didn't take five seconds for the waiter to come over. He seemed a little intimidating for a waiter. He was slow to move and spoke in a low tone. His eyes looked like ones of a killer. It struck them as odd, but it was probably just the way he acts.

"So what will it be huh?" the waiter asked, in his low tone. Joseph sat up, looking over at him with a bored expression, "Yeah, we'll all take some black tea. Sounds good." The waiter's eyes lit up at their choice. He smiled and nodded. "Four black teas coming up." he said

"W-wait. We'd better not." Joseph stopped him.

"What no tea?"

"Listen, now that we're in Egypt, there will be more enemies out here ready to attack us. We have to be careful what we can drink. They might've put poison it. " Joseph turned to them saying, "Hey, we'll have a cola instead."

The waiter turned around shocked, "Cola?!"

"Uh yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Jotaro shrugged.

"No. Three colas. Got it."

"Oh and no need to take off the caps we'll do it ourselves. And get some extra bottles on the side please." Joseph called. They would want the unopened bottles so it would be easy to tell if it has been messed with. Polnareff budded in, "If this person were after us how would he know we'd pick this café out of all of these?"

"I'm just saying that being careful can't hurt." Joseph shrugged. "But if you're so concerned about this, then we'll go to the other one across the street."

Well, turns out that other one caught fire because some jackass left a cigar in the road and it caught some trash on fire. "Oi! We changed our minds! We do want some tea!" Joseph called out. Frenchman grumbled something, "Man, who keeps a lit cigar in the road. Some people are dumbasses."

"Yeah, did you stomp out yours after you flicked it?" Jotaro questioned.

"I swear I did. That wasn't mine. Besides, we weren't that close to the café." he huffed before tipping the cup to his lips, the other three were doing the same. A woman screamed and jumped up as Iggy came out of literally nowhere. "Ew! Who's dog is this! He ate my cake!"

They all choked and spat out their tea at the exclamation, "Iggy!" they all shout in unison. The woman screamed as she threw dishes at the dog who dodged all of them and darted out into the streets. The others chased after him, forgetting their drinks behind.

* * *

"Damn mutt!" Polnareff hissed, "Let's put that monster on a leash!" He stroked his now messy hair that Iggy ruined once again. He mumbled a few unkind words in French as he did so.

"Tried once, that leash couldn't contain him." Joseph shook his head. Charleigh caught up with them a small box.

"What did you get?" Polnareff tilts his head curiously. She looked down and shrugs, "Some cherries, I thought it would be a nice little gift for Kakyoin. I got something for Abdul too." She gestures to a little container on top of the box.

"Alright, we should get going. Where's Jotaro?"

"Jotaro said he'll meet us at the hospital." Polnareff replied.

"He shouldn't take too long. It's almost 4 PM right now. Come on." he directed the other two down the road.

When they caught up to the car they noticed someone in it. It wasn't anyone they recognized from the clothes he wore. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing in our car?!" The man's body froze and hid his face from them. The trio stood at the top of the steps. "Is it Jotaro?"

"No, he couldn't be."

"You! Get out and show yourself!" Joseph demanded. The three were approaching the car. Charleigh rolled closer with fists, "Are you stealing our stuff?"

"Hey! Hurry it up and show yourself!"

The other lifted his head. "Hey, hey, why the panic? It's me."

"Jotaro? What the hell?" she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what happened? You said you were heading to the hospital."

"Oh I had to get my...wallet. My wallet from the car. Good grief." He seemed a little off. There was something about him that just didn't sit well. Also, what's wrong with his hat? It's longer and...just weird. Did he get tanner in a course of 30 minutes?

"Hey, what happened to your uniform?" Charleigh blinked at the blue vest and the cartoon shirt he wore.

"Your school jacket?"

"My jacket?"

"Yeah, this isn't a good look on you." Polnareff leaned in and chuckled. Charleigh shrugged, "I'd imagine you'd wear muscle tees and rock band shirts. The hell are you wearing?"

"I took them to the cleaners! Yeah? I took it to the cleaners and forgot my money. I came back here to get it."

"Huh…ok." Polnareff walked past him and opened the car door and got in. "Well, we're leaving so you should get in." Jotaro flinched and started stuttering again, "Nah, I'll be walking."

Polnareff stopped him, "Ah...no. You can't walk. It's faster with the car." He kept walking. Polnareff even pulled him toward the car. "Hey, just get it." he said finally pushing him into the seat. Jotaro looked completely unsettled as he sat there tensed up and shaking. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Jotaro? You alright?" Charleigh spoke up snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over doing his best to look collected, "Yeah, hand me that orange." She did so. He took it carefully and tossed it out the window. He seemed to be completely fine after that. Most of his tension left him. Charleigh watched in confusion, but since that seemed to help him then she wouldn't judge. Iggy eventually caught up to them. He ran alongside of the car with a large orange in his mouth. He leapt up and clung to the driver's side window.

"Oh, Iggy! nice of you to join us! He's got an orange in his mouth too. That would make a nice gift for Kakyoin and Abdul." Joseph stated. Iggy yipped softly and climbed his way to the back and crammed himself between Charleigh and the bag of oranges.

"YOOWW!" Jotaro screamed nearly jumping out from his seat.

"Yow?" they said in unison.

"You don't usually make noises like that. You okay Jotaro?" Joseph asked handing him the orange.

"Yeah, you're being weird Jotaro." Polnareff sighed.

"Yow as in...you know...I saw a cow over there!" He pointed to a man walking cattle down the road. Polnareff eyed him, "You're not together man. You aren't a fake are you?" There was a silence. He felt eyes on him Charleigh shrugged, "Maybe there was something in that tea…." He was sweating alot. That could mean something suspicious, it isn't that hot out. Jotaro tipped his hat, "Good grief Polnareff, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh," Polnareff spoke up then started laughing, "Good one~! You almost had us Jotaro." He lit a cigar, "Hey Jotaro! Show me that trick of yours again! The one when you do this." Polnareff adjusted the cigar to where the but was facing his throat he closed his mouth. "Hey, you got better at that." Joseph chuckled. "Hey, when did he do that?" Charleigh quirked her brow.

"We were sharing a room that last hotel we were at. We were really bored so Jotaro showed me and he taught me how to do it. See?" Polnareff balanced it on the top row of his teeth then flipped the cigar to where the butt is facing the inside of his mouth. He closed his mouth and hummed proudly.

"Hey, you got better at it." Joseph chuckled.

"Jotaro, show her the trick with five of them at once."

"Five?!"

"Yeah, I want to see it again too. And you have to let Charleigh see this!"

He froze up again but slowly stuck five in his mouth and lit them. Polnareff urged him further over Joseph's chuckling. Jotaro struggled to get them in. He carefully flipped them and tried to contain the burning pain it gave him. He was on the brink of choking. Polnareff offered a drink, "Here. Last time you drank juice too. You didn't even put out the cigars."

"Hell no he couldn't do that. As skilled as he is I doubt that." Charleigh waved her hand.

"He did last time, you weren't there at that moment." Meanwhile Jotaro took it but started choking.

"Oh my God! Jotaro!"

"No! He failed! Jotaro!"

He was kicking and choking. They did what they could to settle him down when he spat out the cigars in a fume of smoke.

"You alright Jotaro?" Joseph glances back at him.

"Yeah, I just feel a little under the weather." he coughed as he responded. He sat there tensed up with his hands folded under the three set of eyes staring him down. He caught

"Did you just fold your hands that way?' Polnareff tilts his head. The teen stiffened and held his breath.

"Hey, the way you put your hands together, with you're left thumb on top..." Polnareff laughed, "it proves you are a woman in your past life!"

Jotaro let out a breathe of snickers, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was a man in my past life because I put my left thumb on top. What about you?"

"Uh, I don't know. If I do it now, I'll be aware of it."

* * *

"Hey, Jotaro! Let's see who can eat a whole orange faster!" Polnareff announced as he moved to peel the orange. Jotaro flipped out and started yelling at him to switch oranges. Polnareff insisted he ate the one he had. Iggy only drooled on the peel, it's still good.

"Hey! My stomach hurts real bad! Get me out of the car now!" Jotaro sounded completely panicked.

"Jotaro the hospital's just over there."

"No! I need to get out!" he screamed lunging forward into the front.

"J-Jotaro! What the hell?!"

This boy was flailing and swiping at the car door. He seemed to finally lose his mind. Joseph, Charleigh, and Polnareff all looked in horror, and shock. He sounded like he was about to break out in tears if he doesn't get out. He finally managed to squeeze out of the car window and land nearly face first in the dirt. He panted and settled down. "Jotaro!" they eyed him with suspicious glares. Jotaro sat frozen. He didn't look back at them to show his panicked face. Polnareff lifted a roll of toilet paper. "You need his don't you?"

Jotaro turns around and swipes the roll and runs off.

"He'll be fine when he meets us at the clinic." Polnareff shook his head. "So what do I do with the orange? What if this has been in a filthy gutter?" Polnareff felt around the citrus. "Throw it out, we have more." Polnareff followed his suggestion and tossed it. Shortly after, there was an explosion behind them. It sounded big too. Joseph just shook his head and considered it was construction.

Charleigh burst out laughing, "Alright I have to admit, that was funny."

"Yeah, he was defiantly out of it. But was it really because he had to shit?" Polnareff rubbed his eye emitting a laugh as well. Joseph was silent. There is no way that was actually Jotaro, he just had a feeling that wasn't his grandson. He shrugged it off and played along.

* * *

Jotaro was leaning against a flagpole waiting for them to arrive. They were taking forever, it's been about fifteen minutes and they still haven't gotten here.

"Hey Jotaro! How are feeling?" Polnareff called out to him.

"Took you long enough." he muttered.

"What? After you just ad to take a shit? We should have gotten here first."

"Hm?" He turned around and stared at them. "You got your jacket from the cleaners and beat us here already? That seems impossible."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jotaro asked bluntly. He had his usual disinterested expression and he seemed normal."Oranges huh? I'm taking one." he stated reaching in the bag and taking one. He tore the peel of the orange off the citrus to eat it.

He kept his stern look, but he was completely confused.

An ambulance parked beside them to roll out two guys who looked in bad shape. One was burnt to a crisp, and one, a child looked beaten. "Hmph, a shame." Polnareff shook his head slowly. He was only paying half a mind to them though. "Now let's go see how Abdul and Kakyoin are doing."

Jotaro grumbled taking an orange slice into his mouth, then walking after them.

"So, are you alright Jotaro?" Joseph asked him.

"Yeah, what the hell was Polnareff talking about?"

"There was someone in our car looking almost exactly like you. He was acting really weird though and didn't act much like you at all. That's what got me suspicions. I know my grandson."

Jotaro sighed shaking his head, "You think it was a Stand user?"

"Definitely, wouldn't make sense if some random stranger did."


End file.
